Attrition Warfare
by NoirFan7
Summary: A quality RockxRevy! This arc takes place after the events of Roberta's Blood Trail. Rock's evolution into a true pirate begins to manifest itself, while Revy struggles with repressed and conflicting feelings for him. Lagoon's dangerous new assignment has them working closely together aboard a luxury cruise liner. Who will survive? M for sex, violence, and swearing... awesome.
1. Emerging Markets

Rock looked at his eyes pensively in the mirror of his bathroom. He stood there a long while, probing his soul, asking questions about his life and what it was all leading to. All he knew for certain was that he couldn't remain as he was any longer. Standing in the twilight, preaching virtue and decency one moment as he danced with the devil the next. It was all bullshit. Their was no darkness, no light. It was just him and the choices he made based on what he cared about. It took him a long time, but Rock finally figured out what that was. He opened up his dopp kit, took out an electric razor and got to work.

It was almost noon; another beautiful, ugly day in the city of immorality. The sun rose clear over the south-China sea, illuminating the decaying european-esque buildings and sun-bleached casitas of Roanapur. The clean sea air mixed with the perfumes of the local whore houses and imported tobacco smoke; it was intoxicating, and deadly, an analogy for the city itself one could say.

Rock opened his apartment door and walked calmly down the second floor corridor of Lagoon Company's building commune. Dutch and Benny leisured together inside the office headquarters midway up the hall. Knowing his new appearance would provoke a reaction, Rock opened the door smoothly and without interruption. Benny tapped away at his laptop in the armchair while Dutch sipped on his morning coffee on the nearby sofa, thumbing another page of his _Communist Manifesto._

"Rock, glad you're finally awake. I need to talk to you about the weapon collation you did on our last shipment." Dutch looked up from his book.

A cadence of silence filled the room and Benny looked up from his laptop as well.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Rock asked, chastened and unassuming.

"Rock, you, you have a mohawk!" Benny stood up, dumbfounded.

"And you changed your clothes." Dutch followed proudly.

Rock's comrades moved to get a better look at him, and Rock met them in the middle.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd hang up your tie, businessman." Dutch, placing his hand supportively on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, and where'd you get that hawaiian shirt from? Looks kinda like the one Revy got you way back when. I thought you hated that thing." Benny leaned in closer as he adjusted his glasses, not believing his eyes.

"I just thought it was time for a change, ya know?" Rock excused himself modestly, shying the question.

The before and after was startling. Rock had traded in his clean white work shirts and black dress pants for faded form fitting blue jeans, modest brown leather cowboy boots, a tight-fitting wife-beater, and the fitted red and blue hawaiian shirt he'd reluctantly received from Revy when he first arrived in Roanapur. On top of his new relaxed iro-buzzcut and south pacific tan, Rock resembled little of his old self and someone a little more Martin Scorsese-inspired.

"Well, I'm gonna miss that white-collar look you gave us for our customers, but as long as you can still talk a fast game, I don't gotta problem with it." Dutch said and smiled, patting Rock on the back.

"What the fuck is everyone blabbering about? Did I miss something?" Revy interrupted, strolling through the open doorway annoyed, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Revy, check out Rock. He's new and improved." Dutch said, standing behind him.

"Hm?" Revy focused her eyes for a moment, and her expression went blank. "R-Rock? What… why?" Revy couldn't believe it.

"I think you wrinkled her brain, Rock." Benny chuckled.

Revy groaned as she clutched her head. It was too much for her take at once. After all, she had a hangover that would put rockstars to shame.

"All right people, enough doting, everyone take a seat 'cause we got business to go over." Dutch returned to his own seat on the far side, setting the example.

Everyone quickly followed; Benny in the armchair to the right and Rock on the couch opposite Dutch. Revy was the last to sit, however, careful not to give any unwarranted attention to Rock's new look, though it didn't stop her from sitting next to him.

"We got another job people. And this one's gonna require a little more finesse than usual, so you'd better sober up and listen, Revy." Dutch remarked sarcastically behind his signature sunglasses.

"Suck my dick, Dutch! I wrote the fucking book on finesse!" Revy exclaimed, then gripped her head in agony.

"Anyway, the target is a luxury cruise vessel called the _Queen Regent_ ,Balalaika has business with a certain passenger aboard who just so happens to be a high-level Yakuza boss."

"So do we kill the guy or what?" Revy, already bored to tears as she lit up an American Spirit.

"It's a little more complicated than that. Despite Hotel Moscow's growing presence in Japan's criminal underworld, they still don't have the influence they would like. Word on the streets, however, this Tanaka Matsumoto, is doing backdoor deals with Yakuza competitors. He controls the entire southern peninsula of Japan's drug trafficking and everyone wants a piece of the action." Dutch continued, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Especially, Hotel Moscow." Rock commented, intrigued.

Revy took this opportunity to give Rock a good once over. She couldn't believe how different he looked. Did all of her verbal abuse over the last 18 months finally do some good? Not sure, but she couldn't let the others catch wind of her amazement.

"So we intercept the ship, and then what? Do a deal on Balalaika's behalf?" Benny inquired sheepishly.

"No." Dutch smiled as he lit up a cigarette of his own and crossed his large boots on the coffee table. "We're gonna kidnap the son of a bitch."

Revy snapped out of her obscene ogling of Rock and cried out, "You're not serious, I hope!"

"Not only that, we gotta make it look like an assassination from a rival clan." Dutch furthered.

"I get it, now. Balalaika wants him for his connections and operational knowledge, but once his former partners find out, they'll try to kill him. But, if we leave the calling card of lets say the Sumiyoshi clan or the Inagawa clan, it'll cause in-fighting, making it that much easier for Balalaika to exert control over the power-vacuum." Rock deduced candidly.

"Very good, Rock. In exchange for amnesty and seclusion, Tanaka will give the keys to his entire operation over to Hotel Moscow and that's why their can't be any doubt into his death at Revy's hands." Dutch, subtly leaving that last part at the end.

Revy shot to her feet, startling Rock and Benny. "What the fuck, Dutch! Have you gone fucking crazy! Are you trying to get me killed?! This job is way too hot for us!"

"What's wrong, Revy? Scared?" Dutch taunted shamelessly.

"Fuck you, Dutch! Just because you've lost your survival instinct, doesn't mean I'm gonna go spending the rest of my days looking over my fucking shoulder. I, for one, wanna live to spend my money!" Revy proclaimed as she turned to storm out the room.

"Revy!" Dutch shouted, stopping Revy in her tracks as he almost never broke his cool demeanor. "Don't you wanna know how much?" He added strategically.

"What?" Revy responded after a curious pause.

"A cool _Mill_." Dutch voiced each word slow and emphatically as he grinned.

A chill ran down Revy's spine, then turned her head slowly back to her employer; her outrage now replaced with an evil and toothy grin. "Well, why didn't you say so, Dutchy?"

Dutch's smile became a smirk, knowing he'd pushed all the right buttons. "Payment on delivery." He concluded, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Revy exploded with thieving joy as she leapt back over the couch, howling like a mad woman. She wrapped her arm tightly Rock's neck and pulled him close as she began firing her cutlass wildly into the ceiling. Benny erupted into his own brand of joy, all in all Dutch smiled on with gratitude and admiration for his crew.

"All right, team. We're going to need some unique supplies for this job. Revy," Dutch started with her first. "You and Rock take this order to the Ripoff Church, all our expenses are paid this time, so tell 'em not to jack us off like always. Benny, I need you to get me all the information on this Matsumoto person. I wanna know everything there is to know about the guy before he steps foot on my boat."

"No problem big-man." Benny resounded, thumbs up.

"Uh, Dutch?" Revy raised a suspicious tone as she eyed the list Dutch handed her more closely. "What exactly do you plan on us doing aboard this little love boat?"

Rock managed to slink out of Revy's iron grip before he suffocated. "Why? What's on the list?" Rock choked out as he rubbed his throat.

Dutch chuckled. "I know it's going to take some convincing, Revy, but trust me, I've thought this one through."

Rock leaned in to see the list, and he and Revy met each other with a confused gaze.

"We got six days, people. Let's get a move on!" Dutch announced.

A short time later, the engine of Lagoon's '65 GTO roared down main street towards Roanapur's city limits. Rock drove while Revy sat in the passenger side, her hands resting behind her head, feet on the dash and grinning ear-to-ear.

"Two-hundred and fifty _G_ 's, baby!" Revy loved math. "After all this is over, I'm gonna take a nice long _Vey-K_."

"Revy?" Rock queried.

"What's up, Rocky-baby?" Revy took a break from her gleeful day-dreaming and looked over at her partner.

He was very calm, and had a warm smile as he spoke. "What do you think you'd want to do, you know, when you finally have enough money?"

At first Revy, didn't know how to answer the question. "Rock, don't get all sentimental on me, ok? You know I don't think about that shit. I live one day at a time, one bullet at a time, one drag at a time, ya dig?" That was Revy's cue to light up.

In a practically unfathomable display of kindness, Revy placed two cigarettes between her lips and brought them to ember, handing one to Rock as he drove. Rock took the smoke from her, pausing a moment before he inhaled, knowing his lips would touch where Revy's had been.

"Sooo Rock…" Revy couldn't hold it in any longer. "What made you wanna change your look so suddenly?" Doing her best to sound as ambivalent as possible. "Did you have a nervous breakdown or something?" She mocked pithily.

Rock had the answer, but he couldn't tell her just yet, it wasn't the right time. "Just felt like trying something different, I guess." Rock chuckled a bit, never diverting his gaze from the road.

Revy huffed at his feint, resting cheek to fist as she looked out her open window. "Whatever, I'm just glad you finally ditched that damned work shirt and tie. Speaking of shirts, thanks for not throwing out that hawaiian shirt I bought for you. Looks good." Revy paused for a moment, and blushed realizing the unintentional compliment she had just given him. "I mean… good for a pint-size poser!" Quickly following with an insult.

Rock chuckled amused and smiled at his flustered partner. "It's not so bad. To be honest, it's kinda grown on me. Fits pretty good, don't you think?" Rock's eyes were a testament to the warmth he felt for Revy, in spite of everything that had happened between them in recent months.

Revy looked back to meet Rock's gaze with timid surprise. She studied his face. He wasn't lying or being disingenuous. He was acting like the same gentle person she always remembered. Ever since that scare he gave everyone three months ago; between the Maid, Garcia, and those FARC guerrillas, the whole team was skeptical of his resolve.

Revy soon realized she was staring too long again and quickly returned her cheek to her fist, brokering with closed eyes as she spoke. "Of course it fits. _I_ bought if for you, remember?" She huffed again, "Told ya I had taste."

Rock held his smile and returned his attention to the road.

Another half-hour passed and Revy was back to pounding on the locked chapel door of the Ripoff Church, like she always did. "Hey Yolanda, open up you old skank! It's Lagoon company! I got another order for ya!"

"Maybe they're out?" Rock pondered aloud.

Revy growled under her teeth. "Hey you fuckin' bitches!" Revy yelled as she hammered on the front door like a machine gun.

An old locking mechanism was heard, and the door finally opened to reveal the church's apprentice.

"Hey-hey! Two Hands! How ya been?" Rico greeted cheerfully, excited to see his favorite gunslinger.

"Can it, Rico. We're here on official Lagoon business. Where's Yolanda?" Revy, business as usual.

"She and Eda are on an errand, but I can take your order and get it started for ya." Rico did his best to keep Revy from peering into the church.

"Oh right, like I'd trust your dumb ass with something this important." Revy insulted, jabbing her index finger into Rico's chest, determined to get past the young priest-in-training.

"Aw come on, Revy. You know I got nothing but love for ya, but they're just not here right now." Rico started to sweat behind his goofy smile, intent on keeping his crush from going inside.

"Oh, Riicooo." Revy's voice was now soft and demure, and she purred like a cat as she invaded his personal space. Rico's cheeks were now bright as a cherry; Revy's come-hither lips moving closer to his own, as she grazed his chest with her ample breasts.

Rico finally spoke up, "Uh, _ha ha_ … yeah?"

"Get the fuck outta my way!" Revy erupted with a sharp uppercut to Rico's jaw sending him flying inside the church. "Dipshit." Revy snorted as she walked past the semi-unconscious boy lying on the floor.

"Sorry, Rico." Rock added regretfully, following close behind his partner.

"Th-thaz okaaay." Rico slurred, his goofy grin still fixed to his face.

Rock and Revy made their way down the main aisle. Eda and Yolanda clearly in sight behind the altar.

"Hey! Sister Mary-Clueless! Why'd you send pea-brain out, huh? We got business with you." Revy demanded, hands on her hips.

The nuns didn't answer, continuing to mull over their countless documents strewn about the antique table.

"Maybe we should come back later?" Rock suggested quietly into Revy's ear.

" _Grrrrr_ , hey you wrinkly old cunt! I'm talking to you!" Revy clearly only had dollar bills for eyes right now.

"Would you shut up, you stupid bitch!" Eda snapping back at her, sorta-friend.

Revy was taken aback for a moment, then readied herself to retaliate, Rock holding her back as always.

"It's not a good time, Rebecca. Come back tomorrow." Yolanda said sweetly, though failing to look away from her work.

Revy was about at her limit and Rock knew it was time to step in and do what he did best, talk. "We apologize for the intrusion Sisters, but there simply isn't time. We've been commissioned for a job, and every second counts on this one. Of course we'll make it worth your while."

Yolanda, always appreciative of Rock's manners finally looked back at her guests and spoke, "Oh? Sounds important, and who may I ask commissioned you for this little job, young man?"

"Nunna yer fuckin' business, you dried up…" Revy's words were stifled by Rock's adamant approach, moving ahead of her before she could finish her insult.

"Sister, you know Lagoon Company has a strict client-confidentiality clause. Breaking that would damage our reputation and affect future business. I'm sure you understand." Rock chose his words carefully. He knew that Ripoff dealt mostly in smuggled guns, and 'special orders', and that they were on friendly terms with Chang and the Hong Kong Triads. But because they also dealt secretly in drugs, that put them in dangerous proximity to Hotel Moscow, if they were ever found out, of course. It had always been this leverage that Lagoon exerted over Ripoff to get what they wanted, when they wanted it, but this time seemed different for some reason.

"Boy, I like you're new uniform, but eventually you're going to have to step onto the field and play ball. If you're not going to tell me who your client is, at least tell us about your assignment." Yolanda asked smartly, insistent on advancing the Church's position in Roanapur.

"Like hell!" Revy objected, her advance was quickly halted, however, by Rock's outstretched arm.

"That's fine." He agreed.

"Rock." Revy whispered under her breath, frustrated.

"We've been contracted to relocate the figurehead of a certain criminal organization, but that's all I can say on the matter." Rock informed them calm and collected, Revy clutching her fists.

Yolanda looked back at Eda, who assured her with a silent nod of something, then returned to the conversation. "Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it? Eda will take your order now."

The situation finally defused, and Revy huffed as she pushed past a smiling Rock, who seemed a little too content with his negotiation skills.

"Here." Revy vexed as she handed the paper over.

Eda took a quick scan of the items. "These are some rather unusual requests, when do you need all this by?" She asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"This time, the day after tomorrow." Revy stated bluntly.

Eda chuckled loudly, "Well, it'll be three times the regular rate for _expedited_ shipping."

"What?! You blood-sucking slut!" Revy raised her fist in protest.

"This isn't FedEx, bitch. It's a seller's market, and we sell, got that? Ya overgrown she-male." Eda denigrated rhetorically as she adjourned the steeple.

Revy was practically foaming at the mouth as her hands twitched for her cutlasses.

"Thank you Sisters, we'll be back in two days." Rock extended his gratitude, then placed both hands on Revy's shoulders as he turned her to leave the chapel, his calming touch bringing her just slightly below boiling and Rock quietly thanking God they were at sea-level as they narrowly avoided yet another unnecessary shootout.

"Thanks for stopping by, and do come again." Yolanda smiled, waving goodbye to her favorite businessman.

Rock made good use of Pontiac's classic 389 power train and blasted back to the city of pleasure, doing his best to relax the plum-haired warrior woman at his side.

"That fucking bitch! Who the hell does she think she is charging us triple?" Revy grumbled and pouted, arms crossed as she repeatedly kicked the glove box like a spoiled child.

"Revy, the money doesn't matter, remember?" Rock did his best not to excite Revy further.

"Huh?" Revy inquired, her cigarette hanging from her lip.

"Hotel Moscow's covering all our expenses for this job, so it doesn't matter how much we have to spend."

Revy froze, embarrassed, realizing she had forgotten to register that little tidbit back at the office. "Yeah! I knew that, smart-ass!" She didn't. "It's not about money, its, it's the principle of the thing, got it!" It was all about the money.

"Whatever you say, Revy." Rock couldn't help but laugh at her bluff.

"Fuck." Revy submitted, sorely. Outwardly, she hated Rock's almost profound ability to defuse verbal time bombs, emphasizing diplomacy over force, but secretly, admired and respected him.

A calm began to wash over the GTO's occupants as they crossed back over Roanapur's famous overland entrance, the lone noose still hanging to claim its unknown victim.

Rock was the first to break the silence this time, not realizing he'd wake Revy from a catnap. "Hey, Revy?"

"What?" She answered, annoyed, resting comfortably on her lowered backrest.

"Can we make a pitstop?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm starving. Let's get some of that shitty chicken yakisoba you like so much. I think I can stomach it without vomiting today." Revy was such a bad liar, she loved those thick noodles after a night of hard drinking.

"Yeah, a late-lunch sounds good. Then after I was thinking maybe something else?" Rock, now raising Revy's interest.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, now very intrigued, peaking out at him from under her long eyelashes.

Plainspoken as always, Rock simply said it, "I want to buy a gun."

Revy rocked forward, thunderstruck. "What?!"

A short time passed and Rock and Revy were sitting down at their usual market outdoor luncheon with two hot bowls of noodles to be enjoyed, but only Rock was eating. Revy was still wrestling with his earlier declaration.

"Rock… what do _you_ wanna gun for?" Revy hated how stupid that question made her sound, but she had to mask her concern with something; she chose doubt.

"Why wouldn't I want a gun? Its time, don't you think? I want to pull my own weight from now on and it's a smart move too. A gun has lots of other uses than just killing people, ya know?" Rock stated diplomatically, before helping himself to a piece of chicken.

"Like what?" Revy, asking a legitimate question.

"Um… well…" Rock stalled for time, embarrassed having no immediate answer.

Revy groaned in aggravation then followed up sarcastically. "Look Rock, I like your new look and everything, and your enthusiasm is utterly adorable, but you're simply not cut out to handle a piece, okay? So just drop it." Revy, terminating the subject, finally got to work on her own bowl.

A few minutes passed, and Rock spoke up again, his tone now more serious than before. "Why?" He asked.

Revy stopped mid-slurp, opening one eye as she realized Rock had just talked back to her on the same subject. "Come again, Rock?" She asked rhetorically, now very annoyed by his obstinance. "I didn't catch that."

"Why won't you help me choose a gun?" He asked again, his tone rising.

Now Rock was starting to piss her off, even still, Revy refused to back down. "Because… _I_ said so, Rock."

"Fuck that, Revy! I want you to tell me why, right now!" Rock exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table as he stood with objection.

Amused, Revy mocked him, sarcasm oozing from her voice as she spoke, "Aw! Wittle-baby Rocky wants a toy, bang-bang gun, huh? Well, too fucking bad, junior! I decide who's qualified to strap in this crew, and that's Dutch and me! If I let a pussy like you carry a piece, you'd sooner shoot your own dick off than help anybody with it. More likely you'd get one of us killed! You're the paper-pusher, Rock. So take a letter, you cunt! You. Will never. Have. A gun! Period! Get the memo, asshole!" Revy's ruthless verbal abuses were brought to an end when a heavy hand slapped her suddenly across the face.

Revy was left prostrated, wide-eyed, raising one fingerless-gloved palm to her burning cheek as it swelled with redness. She rose to her feet slowly, her chair creaking with an augury of death, and she spoke with cold, unfeeling eyes. "Rock. You just made the biggest fuckin' mistake of your stupid, little life." Revy reached with her free hand and unsnapped one of her Beretta 92's from its leather restraint.

Rock would have only one chance. This wasn't the first time she'd pulled a gun on him, but he would need a fucking miracle (and a little luck) to make it out alive this time. The two stood like statues, eyes cocked and locked; Rock's hands stiffly holding either side of the dining table, and Revy's on the ivory grip of a single _Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Special._

Her eye finally twitched and Revy drew her weapon with lightning speed and the shot rang out… but it missed! Revy's aim was knocked off course by the debris Rock had sent flying into the air as he flipped the table away. Revy was quick to correct her aim, but Rock's diversion tactic put him just far enough ahead to intercept her. He raced forward, grabbed her gun-hand, forcing it upwards into the sky as she managed to squeeze off another round. Four hands then wrestled for supremacy, but Rock managed to finagle the weapon between them, muzzle up, as he peered into her deadly, heart-broken eyes.

"Of all the battles we've survived, Revy, you've tried to kill me more than any enemy we've ever faced! So tell me, if your supposed to be this badass, psycho-killer, bitch everyone thinks you are, then tell me, why are you so _fucking_ bad at your job!" Rock shouted with ridicule, rolling his strength to one side then sharply launching Revy's weapon into the opposite direction.

Revy reached for her backup, but not before Rock took hold of the leather straps on her cross-draw rig; yanked them back over her shoulders, followed by a swift downward jerk. He then pulled with all his might until her arms and body were snared against his. And with that, it was over, Rock had won.

Revy thrashed and clawed and shrieked violently against Rock's solid, unyielding hold on her; her arms and body bound so tightly against his, it hurt. This is truly what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

"Get off of me! God, damn it, let me go! Rock, I fucking hate you!" Revy, screaming as loudly as she could into Rock's face.

"Yeah! You hate me?! Good! I hate you too, Revy!" Rock retorted viciously as he forced her to look at him. Then his voice delved low and severe when he spoke again, "Tell me, Revy, out of all the people you've killed, why can't you kill me?"

Their faces just inches apart. Revy looked at him with scornful eyes, trembling against his body as her adrenaline dwindled. She tried to break his gaze, but Rock now had an even firmer grip of her soul. "I... I don't know." She whimpered in defeat, finally giving in to him.

"After all that's happened between us, after everything we've been through together; if you hate me as much as you say you do, then tell me why you've never taken the time to sneak into my room one night while I was sleeping and put a bullet in my brain!?" Rock waited for Revy to respond again, but she held her tongue, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "It's because from the first moment we met, you've always thought of me as this innocent, carefree guy who's never known real suffering and had his whole life handed to him on a platter. You _stole_ my right to be anything different in your eyes and you've denied me that dignity ever since, because you needed to believe that I was innocent, you needed to believe that I was this constant, unchanging moral compass in your hands that never faltered amidst the darkness; all so you wouldn't have to accept just how broken and alone you really are."

A single tear stung at Revy's wounded cheek.

"I can't save you, Revy, and I have changed, but you can change yourself too, if you want to." Rock finished, finally releasing Revy from his iron-grip.

Revy stepped back, shell shocked, almost tripping on her gun leather as they slid from her limp arms around her combat boots. Rock's adrenaline began to subside now as well and he finally caught his breath. He stared at her fragile, wounded face with self-reproach, regretting everything he'd just put her through so she'd listen to him.

Rock finally calmed down and spoke again, this time with guilt in his voice. "Revy… I'm just tired of always getting kidnapped and then putting you in danger every time you ride in to save my dumb ass. That's the only reason I want a gun." He admitted sincerely.

"Fuck you." She dejected, shunning his intimate gaze. She felt naked without her 92's, holding her sides for security as she continued. "Ya know, you really should've swiped a crucifix while we were out, it is _the_ prop for martyrs, after all. You're such a fucking hypocrite."

"Maybe I am, but it's still my choice, Revy." Rock was standing his ground. "All I'm asking you for, is your support."

Revy said nothing, unable to look him in the eye.

"If I'm the hypocrite for wanting to protect myself _and_ the people I care about, then what does that make you?" Rock posed.

Revy's hands began to tremble, her bottom lip quivering as emotions she'd worked so hard to repress finally started to float to the surface. "Shut up!" Revy shouted, on the defensive again.

"I won't! Ever since we met, Revy, you've used your skills to protect me and everyone else aboard the Lagoon. All I'm asking for is the opportunity, no, the _right,_ to do the same… for you."

Rock's words pierced Revy's heart like the silver bullet they once talked about, and for a single moment, Revy felt something other than hatred and disgust; something that stirred deep down inside her soul as she looked into Rock's now loving gaze. It was something she hadn't felt since before she was a little girl… safe. For that single moment, Revy felt saved. However, no matter how he made her feel, Revy would never forgive him for how he had just treated her.

She lowered her head, her bangs concealing her eyes as she spoke. "You think I care about you, Rock? Boy, you really are a dumb fuck, aren't ya? I don't."

Her words stung like venom, but Rock stood there and took it.

"But you know what? You were right about one thing, Rock. Ever since we picked you up a year ago, your arrogance and stupidity has put me and this crew in danger more times than I can count. The only thing you ever brought to the table was that faggy shirt and tie and the squeaky clean image you put on for our customers, that's all! And now, you don't even have those anymore. Don't you get it, Rock? You're dead weight. And now you think I'm gonna let a pussy like you carry a gun around us? Don't make me laugh. Fucking _Mister Rodgers_ would be an improvement over you. You're the bottom of the food chain, Rock. If I had anybody else, _anyone_ , I would. All you are, Rock, is the best of a bad situation, nothing more." Revy sneered her fangs as she spoke, staring at him with eyes more callous and unfeeling as he'd ever seen them before. She waited for his response, ready to taste sweet revenge for his transgressions against her.

Nothing. Rock stood there quietly, seemingly unfazed by her brutal assault. They waited there a long time, holding each others gaze. The weight of the silence forcing Revy to reflect on the things she had just said, and during that time… came to regret every word. Her eyes began to sting, and moisten with each passing second. She tried looking away, but couldn't. She tried speaking, tried to say his name, tried to articulate how sorry she was, and how much she really did care for him, but couldn't; choking on the massive lump that had formed in her throat.

"R-rock… I… I mean… I didn't…" That was it, all she could muster.

Rock reached into his pocket and took out the car keys, and let them fall at her feet. And with that gesture, he turned and walked the other way, leaving her alone. She considered the gravity of what she had just done, and what he might never do again because of it. She realized, she didn't just deny Rock a gun, she denied him the right to choose his own way, denied him his dignity, and in doing that, she lost everything. It was more than she could bear. The sight of him abandoning her, though, poisoned her soul with every step he took and slowly Revy's remorse turned to hate.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going, you little faggot! You don't walk away from me! Hey! Hey, I'm talking to you, you, you impotent cunt!" Rock very far away now, still said nothing, Revy going over the edge. "Fine! Leave! You fuck! But don't think we'll take you back! Ooh no! Hey! You hear me, cocksucker! If I ever see you again, I'll fucking kill you!"

Revy couldn't hold back any longer, heavy tears streamed down her cheeks as Rock disappeared into the distant, low hanging mirage of the cobble stone street. She fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands, trying desperately to put a cork on the water works, and failing. The world around her eventually began to fall back into focus. The faint sound of police sirens drawing closer and closer as Revy realized everyone in market around them had vanished; hiding behind parked cars, street lights, and pay phones boxes.

"What the fuck are you looking at, huh!" Revy shouted some more, quickly retrieving the cutlass at her feet to sweep any onlooker who dared note her tears.

Bystanders screamed and scrambled in fear; hardened criminals and their whores climbing over each other to get away, all the while the police sirens getting closer and closer.

Revy barely made it back home in one piece, pushing the GTO to its limits to get away in time. She parked out front, and ran inside, bypassing the elevator for the stair case, as she darted to reach the second floor. It was her rotten luck, however, that Benny was traveling down their company hallway with important documents and data in hand. She almost knocked him on his ass as she plowed through to her room, opening and slamming the door in one swift motion.

Revy didn't know what to do. She stumbled forward, knocking her loading table over as she struggled to maintain her balance. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the edge of her bed, hiding her face in the ruffled sheets. All of the terrible things she'd said to Rock came back to haunt her in full tilt. She clutched her pillow to her face and screamed as loud as she could. When she removed it, tear shaped streaks stained her pillowcase. Revy realized she had been crying the entire way home.

A half empty fifth of rum called to her from her bedside table. Omitting its nearby glass, Revy unscrewed its top and began to chug what was left, the liquid solace burning her throat as she drank. She wallowed in frustration when the bottle finally emptied, and smashed it against the wall in a fit of rage. Revy thought to Rock's stupid, gentle face. His warm smile. The reassuring touch of his hand on her shoulder. With these memories, Revy tortured herself for the rest of the evening. She cried and cried, and then she cried some more. She cried until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

For a few brief hours, Revy found peace in the darkness. And then, the nightmares came. Flashes of her alcoholic father, the beatings, the cop who raped her; and her, suffocating under the bodies of all the people she had killed. She reached up, reached out for someone to pull her out of the living hell that was her life, to the profile of a single figure whom she knew so well, walking further and further away.

Revy choked awake, eyes wide, frantic and searching in the darkness. It took her a moment, before she finally came to, remembering where she was and what had been. Her digital alarm clock read 3:23 AM. She had sweated clean through her sheets. Everything seemed so hot in her room, even at night. She did her best not to move, as every time she did sent the Earth spiraling around her. She was dehydrated, and needed water.

Cautiously, Revy moved to the edge of her bed, letting her legs fall to the floor as she pushed strong side up, doing everything she could not to vomit. I guess, that's what she got for going almost a whole day without eating again. She was starving; the water first though. Revy pushed onto her feet and took tiny, careful steps to her fridge as her eyes were having trouble adjusting to the darkness. She finally found the handle and opened the door, and her studio illuminated with soft white light. She reveled in the coolness of the air against her skin. Grabbing her large water bottle, she unscrewed the cap and took giant, hurried gulps. Forgetting to pace herself, she choked and water streamed down her mouth and throat; coughing until her lungs burned, then finished what was left.

Revy started to get her head back, then helped herself to slice of cold pizza and a cigarette. After she finished both she returned to her grimy bed, and became instantly aware of her need for a shower. She made her way to her to her bathroom, and kicked off her boots once inside. She then stripped off her signature black sports bra and daisy duke shorts revealing her strong curvaceous figure. She stepped into the shower. The water arriving icy cold when she turned the valve, as always taking several minutes to warm. She chilled, but she didn't shake, the cold numbed her senses. Hot water finally arrived to the point of scalding, but Revy didn't even bat an eye. She was the undead, as Mini-Maid had put it; a walking skeleton.

Ten, fifteen minutes passed, then Revy got out. She padded her self dry with a small wash cloth, brushed her teeth, then returned to her room to acquire her last pair of clean black panties and a rare white tank top from her dresser drawer. Revy stood there, looking at herself in the mirror, not knowing whether to believe or not believe anything that happened the previous day. Was it real? Or was it all just a bad dream? Revy's curiosity soon got the better of her, and she left the solitude of her room in search of her answer. She tiptoed down the dark hallway, the wooden floor creaking with every step. She stood for a moment when she arrived at his door, afraid of what she would find or _wouldn't_ find if she opened it. Revy swallowed her fear, and turned the handle. It was unlocked.

At first, Revy couldn't quite make out what she saw in the room and so she stepped further inside, shutting the door behind her. As she moved closer, her heart skipped a beat, slowly beginning to make out a figure lying on a bed. Was it Rock? Was he really there, asleep? Or was she just imagining things? It seemed to Revy, Rock was resting peacefully on his frontside, his head turned away to face the open window as the cool sea air poured in to soothe him. Revy didn't know what to do, what to think. All she knew was what she felt... hope. Hope for this moment, as she might not ever have this chance again.

Revy stalked quietly to his bedside, and then she began feel warm all over as she watched his body rise and fall with each breath. She was quiet and careful not to wake him, though she wanted to. She sat down on the bed next to him, the old box spring mattress creaking as she did so, yet still Rock remained asleep. His crisp, clean sheets cooled her skin as she leaned forward to get a better look at him. The narrow patch of hair that remained atop head was still the same length as it had been before he cut it. Revy had to admit, he made that mohawk work for him. She couldn't resist any longer, she'd been wanting to touch it all day, prior. She reached out and ran her fingers gently through his soft black locks and down the nape of his bare neck and back again.

Rock stirred, and Revy froze. He couldn't really be there, could he? Not after everything she'd said during their fight. After all she was still a little drunk. She'd wished he was just a figment of her imagination or some ghostly apparition come back to haunt her, but as sure as she was sitting where she was, and his body turned in his sheets to face her, she knew for sure he was really there.

Rock's eyes opened slowly, looking up from his pillow to the soft white figure sitting at his bedside. Was it a devil disguised as an angel? Or the opposite? As she came into his focus, the warmth and gentleness he conveyed in his eyes upon realizing who it was made Revy feel born again.

"Hey." Rock whispered, a tender smile grazing his lips.

She waited to respond, "Hey, yourself." Revy smiled back, with restraint, cautious not to let him upset her again.

They looked at each other a few more moments, before rock finally showcased his quick wit, "Do I get any last words?" He jested, never breaking his tender gaze of her.

He made Revy laugh, and she stared at him endearingly for how safe he made her feel in that moment with him. "Sure." She said, unguardedly radiant in appreciation of his dark sense of humor.

Rock's eyes weighted quickly with remorse as he spoke, "I'm sorry." He said.

Revy's heart ached, and she sat there wishing Rock would grab her again, as tightly and as painfully as he had during their fight, and in admitting that to herself, she began to cry.

"Revy." Despite his fatigue, his tone was that of genuine concern for her.

Did he forget all the terrible things she'd said to him? Did any of it really happen at all? Rock raised himself up by his elbows, exposing his long lean muscles and broad shoulders. Strange, Revy never noticed them before. He must've been doing his push-ups.

Revy didn't know what to say. Neither knew what to say. The hurt they felt for one another become more real and painful in that moment than anything they had experienced together up to that point. Still, though, somehow staring into Rock's vulnerable chestnut eyes grounded Revy, and gave her the strength to try.

"Rock." Her voice was almost inaudible, like the coo of a dove.

Unfortunately, that was all she could manage as the lump in her throat returned to hamper her words yet again; she kept trying.

"I-I'm… I lo… I'm so… so…" Revy lost all sense of herself and broke down. Her damn pride getting in the way again. She just couldn't say it, she just couldn't say what she really felt. Rock had stripped her of her armor. All she could do was cry and wait, defenseless.

Rock watched with a heavy heart as Revy sobbed uncontrollably into her palms. He had never once seen her cry before, and knew most likely, he would never see it again. This was Revy hitting bottom. It was happening here, now, right in front of him, and he had to decide how to move forward. Rock finally sat up, meeting Revy on her level, even though she couldn't bare look him in the eye a moment more. He moved closer to her, careful not to startle her as wounded animals are known to lash out in self-defense. She wasn't an animal, though, Revy was a woman. A strong, fragile, ugly, beautiful woman in need of the one thing she was always denied and as result, denied herself.

Rock brought his hands to cover hers, and finally he touched her. She stiffened just for a moment, then relaxed as Rock's warm hands guided hers away from her face. He enveloped them with his own then reached out to cup her soft bruised cheek, the very same Rock indiscriminately struck the day before. Revy followed, clutching his strong hand against her face, interlinking her fingers with his. Rock then guided her other hand to his tone chest, letting Revy feel his heartbeat. She looked at him, her beautiful amber eyes glowing in the darkness. It was with this simple act of contrition and compassion, that they forgave each other for the things they had done and said.

Revy didn't know what to do, except cry. She snaked her hands through his arms and around his back. Rock followed, holding her tightly as he enveloped her small frame into a loving embrace. He stroking her moist clean hair, cradling Revy's crying eyes with the strong, warm nook of his neck. She tightened her grip on him, digging her fingernails into his back so deep they risked breaking the skin. Rock winced with pain and tenderness, wishing none of this had to happen, but grateful it did. They become lost in each other, as the shade of night began to lift and the blue twilight of early morning began to creep through the shades of Rock's window, but Revy wasn't ready to say goodnight just yet.

She pushed forward on top of him, kicking his blanket aside; pressed her half-naked body firmly against his as she continued to bawl into his arms. Neither could deny the apparent and primal need for release that each felt growing inside of them, especially Rock, but if he acted on his urges, this moment would be lost forever. Though, making love to Revy would be a profoundly beautiful experience in its own right, it wouldn't save her from the hopelessness she was feeling now.

Rock resisted, continuing to hold Revy close until her tears began to subside. It was a long and agonizingly slow process, but eventually her sobs lessened to sniffles, and then sniffles to whimpers, until finally quiet breathing triumphed over all and she laid there against him, hands resting gently atop his bare chest, her face still safely hidden in the crook of his neck. Together, they could feel their heartbeats against one another. They were exhausted, and still a little drunk, but something happened then that Rock did not intend for. Revy began to act strangely. Her heartbeat sped up, and her breath quickened. She moved against him, cuddling-like at first, but Rock soon gathered that she was starting them both down a path to which there would be no return if he followed.

Revy began to writhe and rock her hips against his, pressuring Rock's growing arousal against her own. She glided her jawline along Rock's, searching for his lips, but he evaded her. A wicked smile now grazed her mouth and she began to coo, and hum, and purr nondescript words as she nuzzled her face against his like a cat, or more accurately, a tiger preparing to feast on its prey. Rock had to put a stop to this, before things got out of control. He released his hands from around her back then placed them gently onto the sides of her arms as if to simply roll her off of him, but Revy reacted quickly to this careful maneuver. She intercepted his hands and took firm hold of his wrists, pushing them to either side of his head; finally, straddling his thighs between her legs, ensuring her victory, and sealing his fate.

Rock was helpless now, and he knew it. Eyes closed, he tried to think of a way out of this, some way without hurting her feelings again, but he just couldn't see it. She now began to lightly peck, and nip, and lick at his face, taking special care to nibble on his chin or earlobe wherever the opportunity presented itself, and it drove him mad. She was playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Rock struggled to skirt her advances, but it was all for nought, and Revy eventually found her prey, gliding her tongue effortlessly into his mouth, providing for a deep and lustful kiss they had both yearned so long for. She probed, and searched, and violated him, begging Rock to loose control with her.

Revy moaned into his mouth as she kissed him, biting and suckling at his lips, all the while, continuing to grind and gyrate her hips against his now rock-hard member. Rock was about at his limit. He struggled desperately to think of a way out of this, but it all just felt so right. He couldn't deny his wanting this for a very long time, but not like this; not this way.

Revy brought Rock's wrists to a cross above his head so she could continue holding him down with one hand, freeing her other for more sinister pursuits. She did all this whilst, continuing to explore his mouth, like a fearless and searching conquistador. She glided her fingers along his neck, then along his overworked torso, before Rock snapped back to reality as Revy's soft hand invaded his boxer shorts.

He finally broke the kiss and gasped with whispered breath, "No Revy, we can't… not like… ohh." Rock groaned as she took hold of him.

Rock's sizable erection surprised Revy, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She started slow, running her fingers along his length before she began to caress and fondle his cock, sneering her fangs with sinful delight for every groan and grunt she could emit from him.

"I just want a little, okay? Just a little bit more, then we'll stop, I swear." She lied, her eyes said it all. They were no longer the eyes of a defeated, tragic heroine, but those a wild tiger toying with her meal.

"Revy… please, ugh, ohhhh." He moaned even more, as she began to stroke him.

"Revy, please, what? You have to speak up when you want something, Rocky-baby." Revy taunted him mercilessly, as she expertly worked his shaft, it was maddening.

Rock managed to get a hand loose, trying to stop her, but was again intercepted, ceasing his torture for just a moment.

"Come on, let me touch you, Rock. Touch _me_." Revy guided his hand back north along her midriff and pulled her tank top above her collar bone exposing her pert yet ample d-cups.

She forced his hand against her breast and she moaned with pleasure as he took to its appropriate kneading with ease. Revy quickly returned to stroking his cock, causing Rock's eyes to roll back into his head. Things were getting too hot between them. Revy's requests were becoming more and more like hypnotic suggestions. Eventually Rock wouldn't be able to resist anymore.

"Oh Rock, you're making me so wet. Your cock… it's so big. I want you to fuck me with it." Revy pleaded into his ear under labored pants and moans, then met his lips with yet another passionate, ravishing kiss that molested his senses.

This was it, the point of no return. After this, Rock would no longer be able to discern right from wrong any further. He would disappear into his primal urges and that moment of understanding, healing, and love they both shared earlier would amount to nothing. He had to stop this, even though he didn't want to, he had to do it, for Revy's sake.

Revy was loosing patience, still sensing some antiquated moral confusion still irking in Rock's soul. She quickened her pace and pumped his cock harder and faster now, trying to force Rock over the edge.

"Come on, already! Do it. Fuck me. Fuck me, Rock. Fuck me!" At that moment, Revy lost control of herself and released Rock's other hand so she could quickly hike off her panties with her thumb, but Rock didn't miss his chance.

"No, Revy!" Rock shouted as he grabbed Revy's arms and forced her off of him.

She fought with him for a for few moments, legs still straddling his waist as he wrestled her arms between them. They sat there in stillness, the moment lost. Rock looking deep into Revy's eyes. His gaze was compassionate, yet stern and unwavering; a bulwark against her tempest. Revy's, however, spoke of desperation, anger, and most profoundly, hurt. He knew she knew why he did it, but would she accept that, was the real question.

"I'm sorry, Revy, we just can't. Don't your realize, this won't solve anything?" Rock realized his words now fell on deaf ears, making him immediately regret his patronizing tone.

Revy had become wrought up, perplexed, despondent. She'd hidden her eyes behind her bangs again and said nothing as she readjusted her tank top and panties, then lifting herself off of him to sit on the edge of the bed; her back turned, palms resting on either side.

Rock looked at her with sadness in his eyes and spoke, "I really am sorry, Revy. It's not that I don't want to, I do. It's just… I care about you too much to take advantage of you like this." Revy's shoulders began to tremble at his every word, either due to hate or sadness, or both. Rock tried his luck, one last time. "Don't you see, Revy?" He paused. "You're just in pain."

A long while passed without a word uttered between them, but it was Revy who finally broke the silence, and when she did, she toiled in obscurity. "I'm in the dark here, Rock." She said, without feeling or emotion.

For the first time, Rock didn't know what to say. He reached out, hoping to comfort her again when suddenly Revy stood up, and turned to look down at him. At that moment, swiftly and without warning, she slapped Rock hard across his face; damn near knocking his head off his shoulders. He winced with incredible pain and shock, and by the time the sting finally wore off, Revy had already left the room. Rock sat there alone, in silence again, regretting how he'd handled the situation, and grateful she didn't have her guns with her. Though, Rock wished he was dead. Revy murdering him out of spite would have been easier than living with what he'd just done to her. She opened up to him, and he turned her away. That's what really happened here. That was all that would be remembered after this crazy night of torment and lust concluded.

Rock looked out his window into the twilight of the early morning, a fitting metaphor for his life right now. A place where Rock, might be doomed to walk forever if he didn't make his choice soon. He laid his head back down and tried to close his eyes, knowing full well the swelling pain in his groin would grant him no rest for however much time he had left to do so. He supposed the punishment fit the crime, in his case.


	2. Aggressive Expansion

" _I am the punishment of God… If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you." —Genghis Khan_

 _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Rock awoke the next morning to the incessant pounding of his front door per his employer.

"Rock! Get your ass in gear! We're way behind schedule!" Dutch hollered, his deep voice muffled behind the cheaply made _pre-hung_.

Rock sat up, rubbing his eyes before replying, "Yeah! I'll be right out. Give me ten minutes."

"You've got seven." Dutch stipulated, and walked away.

Rock listened for Dutch's massive frame to move back down the hallway, waiting until he was sure he was alone before falling back on his pillow, exhausted. He held his temples with sharp discomfort, feeling as though his head might split open at any second. Jesus. Did he get hit by a train last night? He recollected on the day before carefully. After their fight, Rock had left Revy at the market place, and walked to the Yellow Flag to get drunk, very drunk. After that, the whole night was a blur. All he could remember with any real detail was that dream he'd had, or was it a nightmare? Terrible, and wonderful, and painful, and… exhilarating; not to mention sexy. God, it was sexy, like a damn Bertolucci-movie. Rock was getting flustered again just thinking about it.

He looked over at his alarm clock and cursed. _Shit, already past noon._ He had to get a move on. He tossed his linens aside and went to the bathroom. With no time for a shower, he walked to the mirror and opened it to reveal a humble medicine cabinet. He reached for the Alka-Seltzer, and then his hand began to slow before Rock froze altogether. He closed the mirror back slowly; his stomach turning as his reflection floated back into frame.

"What the…?" Rock said aloud, dumbfounded.

Blood? There was dried blood on the side of his face, stemming from a rather large bruise along his left temple. Did he get into it with someone at the bar last night? No. No, Rock would've remembered something like that. Did he maybe trip and fall on his way home? He was pretty drunk, after all. No, that's not right either, he took a cab. Rock thought long and hard as he lightly grazed his fingertips along the flakey red injury. Stinging at his touch, suddenly, it hit him like a kick in the nuts.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Rock muttered ominously as his knees began to give, resting his elbows on the sink for support, his face in his hands. "Revy." He said her name with painful illumination, peering through the gaps of his fingers with disquieted eyes, as if the reminiscence was just slightly more than he could accept. Slowly it all started coming back to him. Her grief, the smell of her hair; tobacco and lilacs; her pink hands, callused index fingers, the taste of rum and sweat, and all the things they'd whispered in the dark together.

It wasn't a dream, it really happened. What was Rock going to do? What could he do? The memory was so surreal to him, so open to interpretation. He had to get his head back; sort it all out. He had to find Revy and make things right with her however he could. Rock splashed some cold water on his face, brushed his teeth, and choked down an extra-strength painkiller, as his skull was still filled with torment. After leaving the bathroom, Rock found his jeans on the floor from the previous day and began to get dressed.

He installed himself in a rocking chair and pulled on his used Ariats with nervous pessimism for the day ahead. As he readjusted his pant legs back over the flea market cowboy boots, Rock looked up at his vintage Japanese poster of Robert De Niro in _Taxi Driver_. He felt a little better, remembering how Travis Bickle wasn't very good with women either. Then again, Travis was an obsessive, vigilante, insomniac. Rock looked to his other postered movie-heroes for encouragement: Kowalski from _Vanishing Point,_ Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle; _The French Connection_ , and of course, Frank Bullitt in _Bullitt._ He had Revy to thank for continuing his education in the action-cinema. Holding up in her room together while they watched pirated new releases on VHS, or driving to the local revival house to re-screen classics in Thai subtitles, had become Rock's most enjoyable past time over the last year. No matter how much he liked to imagine it, though, Rock's life was not a movie, but rather, something far more visceral and capricious.

He stood up and walked to a distorted reflection of himself in the cracked closet mirror. He hoped to unriddle a man inside, but a stranger was standing in his place, he thought. A dark passenger he'd arrested in his youth, yet never entirely put away. Rock was starting to feel his mask of cordiality and abstemiousness beginning to slip, like his soul had gone unreconciled for far too long; his cup of inequity almost full. Something awful was happening inside of Rock, and he didn't know what. He fastened his brown leather belt with the silver buckle engraved with Calico Jack's _Jolly Roger_ (another initially unwanted gift per Revy). Then, Rock slipped on a simple, cream, cotton henley, and rolled up the sleeves. Taking a last look in the mirror before leaving, he tussled his mohawk unevenly to one side, simulating the style he'd had before cutting his hair. Then, he finally left his apartment.

Upon stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind him, Rock was instantly put off by the sound of frenetic busy-work coming from Lagoon's open office up the hall. He could hear Dutch haggling with credible informants via telephone, while Benny scurried along his main board, typing so loudly Rock could hear him even at this distance. He felt guilty. His fellow sailors had been hard at work since yesterday, ensuring the best possible intel for the mission before shipping out, while he and Revy ran a single, facetious errand. Dutch was probably pissed, but he was going to have to wait for his explanation a bit longer. Rock needed to take care of things on his own end first; Revy's room being on the other end of the hall, ironically.

Rock was cautious, lest his footsteps be heard. He stopped just outside the office doorway, and listened to Dutch's voice in relation to where he stood inside. Once Rock was convinced his captain's back was turned, he stepped over to the other side, unseen. He continued forward, to the last room on the left. Rock wasn't sure why, but that had a somewhat creepy ring to it. He didn't bother knocking, as Revy never bothered to lock her door anyway. Guess she figured, of all the rooms in this rotten city, no one was stupid enough to just let themselves into hers; except for Rock.

He turned the rusty knob and cracked the door, broadcasting a coded signal under his breath, "Flash." He muttered. It was the first phrase of their secret password; a throwback to Allied military tactics in WWII. On the battlefield of the European theatre circa 1944, if you were a _friendly_ , you knew the second phrase, or you got shot. Revy taught him that too.

No answer. Maybe she fell asleep with her headphones on again? Rock walked inside to a vacant, and disheveled apartment. Revy's room was always a pigsty, but this was worse than usual. Furniture was turned over, bits of broken glass littered the floor, and the refrigerator door had been left open. None of it sat right with Rock. He moved around slowly, careful not to upset anything, as if he had just stepped into a cold crime scene.

"If you're looking for Revy, she's gone." Dutch stated simply, startling Rock from behind the open doorway.

Rock turned to face him, agitated. "Where'd she go?" He asked.

"Didn't say. Left a couple of hours ago." Dutch answered, crossing his arms to lean against the door frame, smoking his cigarette. "If I know Revy, she's probably at the beach."

A plausible theory; Revy did sometimes go for her morning runs out that way, and that was enough to get Rock started. He moved to exit her apartment, but was then incredulously halted by Dutch's fixed stature. He stood there, waiting impatiently for his CO to dismiss him.

"Rock, its none of my business, but…" Dutch with the inevitable, paused to articulate his qualm. "Did something happen between you and Revy yesterday? She wasn't acting like her self this morning, and Benny said she was upset when he she came back from your trip. Did you two have a fight?"

For once, Rock didn't respond right away, maintaining a deliberate, and solemn stare forward. Without looking at his captain, he spoke, "Get out of my way, Dutch." Rock sternly directed. His tone critical and preoccupied, demanding autonomy.

A tense silence now dominated the air between them. Rock had never spoken to Dutch in this manner before. He looked at Rock indignantly behind his tinted eye-ware. Saying nothing, he acceded his friends request for privacy and moved aside. Rock walked passed him, turning left for the nearby staircase.

"I gave Revy the list of all the stops you'll both be making today. Take the _Goat_ , pick her up, and get it done!" Dutch ordered with edictal authority as Rock made his descent, unmoved.

A few moments later and Rock stepped down from the sidewalk to move around the hood of the GTO parked out front; Lagoon's signature _monterro red_ paint job gleaming in the sun as he crossed. He opened the driver door and stepped inside. As always the keys were left carelessly in the ignition by Revy, but just like her room, she knew nobody was stupid enough to steal from the Lagoon Company. Rock turned her over, throating the engine a couple of times to get the carburetors pumping. Clutch in, second gear bypass, and with 360 horsepower at 431 foot-pounds of torque, Rock floored the accelerator and blasted southbound for the gulf. He had become quite the proficient driver since joining up with Dutch's diverse little crew of ragtag privateers, considering he'd never had so much as a learner's permit living in Japan.

Red light. Rock upshifted into third, cutting dangerously through a busy intersection using vacant oncoming lanes. Horns were blared and insults thrown in foreign tongues as Rock blazed past the speeding cars and mopeds traveling perpendicular to him. He completed his risky maneuver unscathed, and all without so much as a peak into his rearview mirror. _And I used to be such a nice guy,_ he thought.

Within about 10 minutes, Rock scaled back his _blitzkrieg_ handling, and turned east, now parallel Roanapur's beachfront. He took Dutch's hunch to heart, determined to find Revy out there, somewhere. After pulling into a visitor's parking lot, he turned off the car, and stepped out. It was the high point of the day, and the sun was brutal; it's harsh rays taxing Rock's field of vision. He walked between two large coconut palms separating the city from its pristine white beaches.

The native children ran and laughed and played in the surf, yet exhibited the maturities and sound judgements of adults wise beyond their years. This was evident as their parents seemed to be nowhere in sight. _You grow up fast in this city_ , Rock empathized. He stepped down onto the hot sand, and walked forward with his hands in his pockets. He scanned for her profile, taking care to stop and secretary the size and shape of any young woman who was alone. He couldn't see her from here. He moved further toward the water, the cool ocean breeze kissing at the sweat on his face and neck.

Rock turned west and started down the beach, the water nipping at his leather heels as the tide rolled in. It was so peaceful, Rock almost forgot why he'd gone there in the first place. It had been non-stop since he got out of bed, and Rock hadn't even taken the time to really think about what he was going to say to Revy. Should he apologize again? Or would that just make things worse? Did he try to explain himself? Then again, why should he? He made sound arguments… no. He couldn't try and justify his treatment of her, even if he had had the best of intentions. In this case, when the wrong man uses the right means, the right means work in the wrong way. Now if there was something wrong with the way he thought, how could he fix it? How could he become the right man again? All his puzzling and second guessing was brought to an end, however, when Rock spotted a very familiar silhouette down the beach.

It was faint, and the humidity made his eyes strain for focus, looking out from under the shade of his palm. Slowly he began to make her out: a plum-haired ponytail, long well shaped limbs, that strong, yet slender physique. There was no mistaking it; Revy.

Rock took off running, calling out her name to get her attention, and to prove to himself she wasn't just a mirage. "Revy! Hey!" Rock yelled, waving his arm overhead as he closed the distance between them. As he got closer, Rock could see that she was immersed in a strenuous workout session, sparring barefoot in the tide as she combatted multiple invisible enemies; her tan skin glistening in the sun.

"Revy! Hey, its Rock! Can't you hear me?" Rock called to her again, now directing his voice with his hand. Nothing. Was she ignoring him? She had to have heard him at this distance.

Rock finally stopped several yards behind her, pausing to catch his breath. When he looked up, he could see now plainly that Revy was listening to her Sony Walkman Cassette Player, her headphones blaring industrial rock tunes as she continued warding off her imaginary attackers. Her form was lithe, and capable of great effort and endurance; her elbows, fists, and kicks nothing short of an expert in _Krav Maga_ , but Rock knew this already. Donning her usual black sports bra and daisy dukes shorts, Revy was, remarkably, without her guns.

As nervous as he had been to confront her, Rock was relieved to see her in such high spirits. He composed himself, realizing Revy still hadn't taken notice of him and walked toward her to place a friendly hand on her right shoulder.

"Flash!" Revy cried out suddenly, whipping around at breakneck speed. She took hold of his wrist, launching him clear over her body and Rock hit the Earth with a resonant smack. She then twisted his wrist outward and away from him, before dropping her knee hard on his throat, cutting off his escape, and his air.

" _Ack!_ Thu-! Thun-!" Rock struggled for dear life, Revy's body slowly crushing his wind pipe.

Revy looked down at him with a frightening, emotionless expression. He was at her mercy. With her free hand, she pulled her headphones back behind her neck and asked, "What?" Lessening the pressure on Rock's neck.

He gasped for air, saying it one last time, "Thunder…" Rock looked up at her with beseeching eyes, as he articulated the second phrase of their password, attempting to reach her humanity.

Revy waited there above him for a long moment, and then mysteriously released him from her clutches to stand. He rocked forward, eyes wincing as he jealously lapped up air, rubbing his throat in hardship. He looked back up to meet her gaze, and then, something told Rock in that moment, Revy might not yet have gotten over what happened between them the previous night. He cautiously returned to his feet; Revy turning abruptly to walk away. She moved to retrieve her boots and gun leather resting neatly in the sand nearby.

"Revy." Rock managed her name only once before being cut off.

"Move your ass. We got shit to do." Revy mandated coldly. She threw her leathers over one shoulder and carried her boots in the other hand as she started back towards the street.

Rock stood there, watching her walk away, understanding full well now that Revy wasn't going to go easy on him today. More likely, she would be as Virgil was to Dante, entering him into the ninth circle of hell; the circle of traitors. Rock followed with morbid reluctance and a few minutes later they were both back in the _Goat_. After closing his door, Rock sat in the driver's seat, blankly staring at the wooden steering wheel in front of him, trying to find the right words. He slighted his head, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could mutter a single syllable, Revy had already started back her new copy of NIN's _The Downward Spiral_ ;maxing out the volume on her headphones as she lit up a cigarette. Rock sighed, discouraged and started the GTO back up. He pulled out to the street not knowing which direction to go, and in a surprising turn, Revy, without looking, extended him a folded piece of paper between two fingers. He took the note with silent gratitude, opening it to reveal Dutch's list of errands to be run that day. First up was Praiyachat's place.

An easy enough start to the work day. It took Rock all of five minutes to navigate the downtown area and locate the native arms dealer's place of business, or more accurately, his front. Praiyachat's son buzzed them in and the old Thai gunsmith was quick to greet his favorite customer from the other side of his shop.

"Hey there Revy, here for another tune-up?" The aborigine elder greeted. He walked up to her, proudly renewing their camaraderie with a sideways high-five.

"You know it, _Old-P._ " Revy resounded, grateful to see him as well.

The three of them walked back into his workshop; his impressive armory of custom firearms on display for frivolous spenders. Outside of being a privater seller, Praiyachat's real passion lay in everything _custom_ guns. Calibers, finishes, sights, grips, engravings, machine tooling, accessories, ect. If you had imagination and the cash to back it up, this guy could make it a reality. As the old man began to break down Revy's cutlasses on his work table, Rock hung back in the doorway, feeling the strangest sense of déja vu wash over him.

"Revy! What have you been doing lately!? The firing pins 'bout snap in two!" Praiyachat objected in broken English.

"Aw, geez! How longs it going to take to fix this time?" Revy asked, disappointed.

"I need replacement parts from warehouse. You come back tomorrow, I have them ready then." He answered.

That was the last thing she wanted to hear. Twenty-four hours without her _boys_ felt like an eternity for Revy. She begrudgingly accepted and paid off her old friend in advance. As she walked out of his work shop, Praiyachat followed, looking like he might slide his security door closed so he could work in peace. Before he did so, however, he motioned to Rock who was about to turn and follow Revy out. He knelt down to the inquisitive senior, who gestured him to come closer and Rock listened in, befuddled.

"Almost done, Rock." Praiyachat whispered into Rock's ear.

Rock looked at the tiny old man like he was senile or something. Or maybe, Rock had amnesia? What could the old man possibly be referring to? He couldn't place it, but for some reason Rock felt like he was supposed to know what Praiyachat meant by that; but what?

"Um." Rock paused curiously.

"Rock! Let's go!" Revy shouted from the entrance of the store, unaware of the exchange that just occurred between her partner and gunsmith.

"Uh, yeah." Rock followed after her, taking one last look back at Praiyachat who gave him a trusting wink before leaving. _That was weird,_ Rock thought.

Rock and Revy, back in the GTO, crossed the first stop off their list. Up next was Janet Bhai A.K.A. _Greenback Jane_. Oh Joy…

It was half-past two by the time they arrived. Jane was now living in a bungalow off of 16th and _Jaaeng._ The area was mostly rural-agrarian out there, with very few buildings and lots of long, unkempt grass between them. The beach was nearby, and even a little cafe right on the waterfront, and being only twenty minutes outside Roanapur's city-limits, it wasn't a bad little spot. It had been so long, since Rock had seen Jane, he couldn't even remember if her and Benny were still dating. He never asked about his partner's personal lives; kind of an unspoken rule in Lagoon Company. Rock pulled into a white sand driveway and turned off the car. Revy was the first to get out, and then Rock followed.

"Hey, you guys!" Jane greeted happily, waving from her wooden porch. "I heard you pull in."

"Congratulations, _curry-muncher_ , you cracked the case." Revy remarked with sarcastic apathy as she stepped up into the shade.

"And it's just so nice to see you too again, Revy. I can see you're still just… awful." Janet countered with an insincere smile and crossed arms.

Revy stepped forward, her thumbs hooked into her belt line with intimidation as she towered over Jane's considerably tinier stature, Jane all the while doing her best to appear brave. A moment passed, and Revy smirked, then pushed past the young counterfeiter to walk into her home via the open doorway.

"Hey! I didn't say you could come in yet!" Jane growled, embarrassed at how easily she was overtaken. Even without Revy's cutlasses, she was still one scary bitch.

"Hey, Jane." Rock followed gently, stepping up onto the porch as well.

Jane gasped when she turned to look back at him. "Rock!" She exclaimed joyfully, leaping up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it! God, it's so good to see you again. How are you?" She asked, face-to-face, her skinny arms still latched around him.

 _What a sweet kid_ , Rock thought. Their last meeting left him with a slightly sour taste in his mouth for her, but he could see now that he might've been judging a little too harshly. After all, every psycho and hired gun was trying to kill her at the time.

"Fine, thanks. Good to see you, too." Rock said warmly, politely placing her back on the ground so she might release him.

"And what's with the new look!" Jane said surprised, stepping back to give Rock an unashamed once-over. "Well, someone just got a whole lot cuter! Damn it! _Ha ha_! Yee-haw, mama like. Love the mohawk."

"Hey, _button-head!_ Let's fuckin' do this already!" Revy shouted impatiently from inside the house, and ending Jane's playful leching of Rock.

A bead of sweat rolled down Jane's head. "I was born in Miami you evil bitch!" Jane shouted back through the doorway. She resented Revy's racist comments, more than most; obviously proud of her Indian heritage. Jane turned back to Rock steaming. "God, that woman is insufferable! How can you even stand her?"

Rock bit his tongue, knowing his life probably depended on it.

"Listen, I'm just now putting the finishing touches on things. I hope you don't mind waiting in the house for a bit." Jane requested, always the little perfectionist.

"Uh, sure. How much longer do you think you'll be?" Rock asked with naiveté.

Several more hours passed while Lagoon waited for Jane to wrap things up. Rock and Revy relaxed in the living room as they helped themselves to coffee and sandwiches, relieving themselves to the privy from time-to-time. Revy was currently sprawled out on the couch in a snooze as Rock skillfully rolled a fresh cigarette in a nearby wicker chair.

" _Ta-da_!" Jane announced musically as she emerged from the adjacent room. She was holding a large manila envelope.

"Jesus-fuckin'-finally!" Revy blasphemed in relief as she sprang to her feet. Rock followed, slipping his fresh tobacco product back behind his ear. "This everything like we asked?" Revy submitted with a suspicious tone. Dutch had clearly informed her of all the details for their errands that day.

"Yep! Perfect fake documentation. No one will be looking at you." Jane smiled, satisfied with her skills as a forger.

"You mean you're not dealing in counterfeit money anymore?" Rock queried, surprised at the true nature of their business there.

"You're… you're joking right? After everything that happened to me!? I had to leave the country for six months!" Jane exclaimed. "Nope, I'm in the people business now… well fake people, that is. Driver's licenses, passports, birth certificates, you name it! A paperhanger like me can really thrive creatively in this field, and I don't have to work around anybody else's schedule. I can do everything myself."

"Alright, already. Hand them over!" Revy snapped, attempting to swipe the package from Jane's hands.

Jane evaded. "Hold on! What about the fee Dutch promised me, huh? This stuff ain't cheap ya know!" She said, protecting her investment from her unwelcome guest.

"Oh. Right." Revy, remembering reluctantly. In a racy turn, she then pulled her sports bra up just below her nipples, revealing two white envelopes wedged between her profuse, yet perfectly symmetrical cleavage. "Here." She said, handing one over to Jane.

"Um… thanks." Jane wretched, put off by the uncivilized gesture. She swapped envelopes regardless. " _Eww!_ It's all sweaty and gross! You pig!"

Revy snickered behind a toothy grin, handing the envelope over to Rock. He took the opportunity to unwind the seal and root inside.

"Whoa! Jane, you did all this one day!" Rock was stupefied, flipping through his new fake passport in astonishment. How'd she get hold of his picture, he wondered?

"Yes, and thank you!" Jane boasted, stroking her ego. "Aging the drafting ink under UV light is the quickest way to achieve desired results, but you risk scoring the polyethylene seal, so I decided to make the switch to acrylic in the interest of time. There will be some color inconsistencies on the watermark between union scripts, but only the very best of the best will notice this. Now, had I been given sufficient notice for this order ahead of time, I could have sun-dried the immigration stamps naturally yielding more believable breakage in the punch dates. Also, I didn't have any…"

"Okay! Fine! Good! We get it!" Revy snapped in annoyance, turning to let herself out the way they came and slamming the door behind her.

The abruptness of Revy's exit filled Jane's home with an awkward silence. "What's her problem? She's bitchier than I remember." Jane said, perplexed.

Rock didn't like hearing that, but he was too tired and too distracted to explain Revy's mood for her. "I wouldn't worry about it, Jane. So, are you and Benny still seeing each other?" Rock, smartly changing the subject.

Jane's confused expression was now replaced with a happy one and she replied, "Yes. But, we both really love our independence, and so we only see each other a few times a months. We IM a lot, though, and I do hope we can move in together one day." Jane replied, blushing at the mention of her obvious muse.

 _Benny, you dog, you,_ Rock thought. He had no idea. "I'm happy for you two." He congratulated, smiling warmly. "Glad somebody made it."

Jane's happy expression was now replaced with a slightly, bewildered one. "How do you mean?" She asked.

 _Beeep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Rock was cut off by the obnoxious sound of the GTO's car horn honking out front. Revy was obviously fed up with waiting.

"Rock! Get your pansy-ass in this car right now or I'm leaving you here!" Revy yelled from the passenger window, before returning to the horn.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeep!_

"Does she always get this way when a woman shows you some attention?" Jane inquired.

Rock actually wanted to think about that for a moment, but Revy's meddlesome honks kept ruining his train of thought. "Ah, forget it. Its good to see you again, Jane. You look well." Rock moved to take his leave, opening her front door and stepping outside.

"Take care of yourself, Rock." Jane followed behind and gave him an endearing farewell hug when he turned back.

Rock gratefully returned the kind gesture. This lasted only seconds, though, as their embrace was done in plain sight of Revy and the _Goat_ ; it's deafening horn pushed for one long, continuous use as a result.

"Okay, God damn it! I'm coming!" Rock, finally loosing his temper, broke the hug to yell back at Revy from the porch.

Revy ceased her audible vexing, and sat quietly in the passenger seat, staring at Rock with contemptuous eyes.

He looked back to Jane one last time before leaving and spoke, "Bye, Jane." Smiling fondly, he then turned to walk back to the car.

As the _Goat_ backed out of her driveway, Jane smiled and waved goodbye, grateful to see the people who saved her life again, people she thought of as friends, even Revy.

Rock shifted into first and started back the way they came. Another tense and quiet journey ensued, neither saying a word to one another for the entire trip. The rolling hills of the countryside slowly faded away in the rear view as large warehouses and familiar buildings began reemerging. Eventually Lagoon was back in their turf city without even realizing it. Coming home always seemed easier than leaving, Rock thought, suddenly realizing where he called home. He scanned the list Revy had given him again, then turned right at an intersection to climb north, to the red light district of Roanapur.

An ironic handle, Rock scrutinized, being that the entire city seemed as one giant brothel. However, even he knew, that at the corner of 132nd and _Nohm,_ all bets were off. This place could give Amsterdam's _De Wallen_ a run for its money. It was barely six o'clock, and the high class shit was already out on the streets, or advertising behind bay windows and glass doors. You had to pay top dollar for these girls, as almost all the property owners kicked up protection money to Mister Chang and the Hong Kong Triads. Combine that with being located directly inside Roanapur's limited metropolitan area, and you found yourself strangely in the safest part of the city.

The sun hung low above the horizon, it's soft orange and red hues mixing with the bright and changing greens and pinks and violet neons that advertised this den of iniquity. Rock rolled through slowly, glassing behind the windshield for their last stop of the day.

"There." He said promptly, stopping the car upon the spotting the address. He skillfully backed into a vacant parking spot just outside, then became very confused as to the nature of their business there. "I don't get it. Revy, what does Dutch want from a place like this?" He asked, forgoing any sore feelings he had with her for the time being.

Revy now seemed very uneasy herself, looking up at the carefully disguised bordello. Rock knew she knew why they were there, but Revy had clearly demoted him to _need-to-know_ basis only; and he didn't need to know right now.

"Come on." She said simply, opening her car door to step out.

Rock followed in suit. He made his way around the hood of the car to the sidewalk alongside Revy. He looked up again to the red, neon-lit sign for _Feilong's Hoard._ An artist's depiction of the fabled flying dragon above, was cast in electrical brilliance. At a glance, the venue appeared as a trendy, three-story, high-end clothing boutique. It had clay brick architecture, large bay windows displaying opulent merchandise, white mannequins standing against veiled black backdrops, and a burgundy-painted wooden door that preached exclusivity. Rock wasn't an idiot, though, and was aware of this carefully constructed ruse as nothing more than a front for something far more disreputable, given its location. Revy approached the door first and knocked.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

A few seconds passed and a small rectangular viewing slot slip open to reveal a pair of young, alluringly feminine eyes.

"I think you're in the wrong place, little girl." Said the peeper with a thick eastern-european accent, possibly Russian.

Revy said nothing, then very unexpectedly slid her fingers down into the tight opening between her panty line and denim shorts, retrieving a unique red and black poker chip (her bottomless pockets obviously no place for this little curio).

"Open the door, you _ruskie_ -bitch." Revy affronted, and slipped the chip into the viewing slot.

The dark mascaraed eyes looked down to inspect the entry token, then back up again before sliding the panel closed. The sound of a steel deadbolt unlatched, and the door opened to reveal a young, scantily clad prostitute. Her figure was carnal and healthy, wrapped in lacy, see-through, lingerie complete with thigh-high stockings, garter belt, and high heels; her bleach-blonde hair was shoulder-length and illuminated by a halo of red light emanating from the kind of bulbs you'd find in a photographer's developing room.

She spoke with a hand on one hip as she held the door open. "I'm from the Ukraine, _Eggroll."_

Revy spat in aversion before letting herself in. Rock close behind, couldn't help but notice a subtle wink of solicitation from the beguiling young sex worker as he passed her by. Rock followed his partner down the narrow, poorly lit hallway; the corridor ending in a main store room densely organized with expensive, wares, clothes, and accessories. The establishment was lit with a combination of low-watt halogens and red lightbulbs giving the place a real southern-New Orleans vibe. The floor was made up of rich, Corinthian carpet tastefully patterned in gold and black accents while the walls were lined with posh, dark purple velvet begging to be felt by ones hand. On top of it all, there seemed to be two or more similarly _undressed_ women of ill repute in every corner of the store, each of their own unique race or ethnicity. It was like a UNICEF-ad for whores. Their foreign perfumes and natural fertile scents overpowered the senses. No doubt, everything in this joint had been illegally trafficked in via piracy, the fairer sex included.

"Oh hello, _twinkie._ So sorry. We no have work for oversize slut here, but _tranny_ -joint maybe take you down street." It was unmistakable, the thick Taiwanese accent and broken English of Shenhua strained the ear as she stepped out from behind a coat rack of lavish and exotic furs.

"Hey, _Chenglish._ " Revy smirked, sticking her hip out as she greeted her old rival and killer-colleague. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I hear gait of cow like mile away." Shenhua jibed, hiding her mouth to giggle.

Shenhua stood opposite Lagoon Company, separated by a beautiful leopard skin ottoman with three of _Feilong's_ girls advertising atop in sexually, provocative positions. Shenhua herself still looked the same; long silky black hair, the right side draped strategically over one eye; her signature silk, rose Chinese dress exposing her long feminine legs in matching red high heels, and eight feidao knives sheathed evenly across two, tight, gold leg garters. She was leisurely without her usual white leather jacket, however, her new career obviously didn't require her to go out much.

"So what you want, huh? I very busy." Shenhua said, acting coy.

"Yeah, I'll bet you are." Revy almost died trying to stifle her laughter. "So when did you start selling your snatch for Chang, huh? Ain't good enough to be his top hit-girl anymore?" Revy busted out like a hyena, the happiest Rock had seen her all day.

Shenhua seemed more or less indifferent to Revy's insults, obviously expecting them. "Business slow, slut, but as always, I gladly skin your ass for free. I take protection job to pay rent, okay, so no judging, I'm high-class madame 'round here."

That actually seemed like a good second job for someone like Shenhua, Rock thought. She was more than capable of taking care of the girls, and nobody would think twice about ripping off the place knowing Chang's best assassin might come after them.

"I think the girls are in good hands, Shenhua." Rock praised politely, knowing that would end Revy's cackling.

Shenhua made a gasping sound similar to Jane's from earlier. "Is that _dumb-ass_?!"

Making her way around the ottoman, Shenhua strolled clear past Revy to get a better look at Rock; her closeness making him immediately uncomfortable.

"Ah! You much sexier now. You come work for me, okay? I pimp your ass good." Shenhua brazenly solicited Rock, drawing little circles on his chest with one hand, as she felt his muscles with another.

"Um, thank you?" Rock laughed anxiously, not knowing the appropriate response.

Revy seethed, clutching her fists. "All right, can it _slant-eye!_ You know why we're here!" Revy was back to business.

Shenhua ended her flirtatious teasing of Rock, and turned to look back at Revy. "Oh yes. That. Big man call this morning with request." She walked back around the ottoman and whistled between two fingers.

At that moment, two of the girls stood up and moved towards Rock, taking gentle hold of his arms to guide him out of the room, giggling as they went; Rock all the while with a confused and frightened look on his face.

"Hey! What's the big fucking idea, _Chenglish?!"_ Revy inflamed, demanding an explanation.

"Relax, whore, they just take his measurements. We retail first, and brothel second." Shenhua snickered, smiling wickedly at the discovery of Revy's squeeze. "Now we get you fitted too."

The third girl arose halfheartedly and moved towards Revy.

"Touch me, bitch, and I'll give you a new hole to get fucked in." Revy threatened, with icy effect.

The girl rolled her eyes, unmoved, and started towards the direction of a changing room on the other side of the store, away from Rock. Revy snorted, and followed reluctantly. She was beginning to have serious doubt for Dutch's judgment of late.

A tedious hour of inappropriate touching by the escorts on Rock's part and disgruntled resistance on Revy's, finally passed and several wardrobe changes later, Rock was looking at a sharply dressed version of himself in the floor length mirror of the glittering three-by-four dressing space. The girls had fitted him for a perfectly tailored black tuxedo and Rock didn't quite know how to feel in it. He had never worn a fitted suit before, let alone a tux. He tried to embody someone else. Someone like Sean Connery, Clark Gable, or Carey Grant, but his unstyled mohawk made him feel out of place in such obscenely expensive attire; obviously stolen goods, just like the girls.

"Hey, _dumb-ass!_ Why you take so long?" Shenhua's voice rang out suddenly from behind Rock's privacy curtain, before being unexpectedly pulled open. Shenhua eyed Rock with curious surprise. "Ah, yes. Very good." She said, leering with approval. In an unforeseen turn, Shenhua stepped into the change-room with Rock, violating his personal space for the second time.

Rock reacted apprehensively, slighting her advance to look back at himself in the mirror. Shenhua closed the distance, regardless, pressing her sensuous, elegantly wrapped body into his side. Steely, skinny fingers snaked along Rock's back to rest atop his far shoulder, while Shenhua's other hand rested on her hip, profiling her long, naked leg in the mirror for Rock's pleasure.

She looked at his eyes in the reflection and spoke, "So… how does it feel?" Shenhua asked softly, instigating two possible answers.

Rock never broke his own gaze in the mirror, not wanting to indulge her. "A little nervous." He responded, guardedly.

"Rightly so. This Brioni. Italian-knit. Only real man wear this suit and get away with it." She followed up, now gently prodding at Rock's masculinity.

She was trying to get him to do something he'd regret, but it wasn't going to work. Rock remained stone-faced, committed to resisting her newfound fascination for him.

"What kind of a man is that?" He asked, verbally jousting with the bewitching femme fatale.

Shenhua pulled herself close into his side, her lap grazing against the back of his palm, as she traced the stitching of his lapels and buttons with her fingertips. "Real man know what woman want even before she does and beat her to punch every time. Real man doesn't try to be anything but best version of himself, because he accepts fact he can never be anyone else."

She was becoming increasingly more articulate as she lectured him. "Most importantly though…" She leaned in very close now, as if to whisper a secret into Rock's ear and he foolishly listened for it. "Real man know how to fuck." Shenhua licked suddenly at the inside of Rock's ear as her hand darted south to grope the involuntary hard-on she'd inspired behind his Italian-cut pleats. Rock batted her hand and stepped away, now disenfranchised with her entirely.

"Of course, _pillow-biter_ wear this suit well too." Shenhua barbed, giggling at Rock's bitter expression as she left his change-room with debauched gratification.

Rock resented everything about where he was at that moment. He resented Dutch for putting him in a position where he couldn't ask questions. He resented Revy for not giving him a chance to explain himself the night before. Most of all, however, he resented himself for still not finding the courage to defend his own honor. He pulled the curtain back angrily, and got undressed. He was done playing games and just wanted to go home.

After securing his new suit in the overnight bag provided for him, Rock put his jeans and boots back on, and readied to pull his henley back over his head when his curtain was swiftly pulled open again for the second time. Rock prepared to curse the relentless Taiwanese invader before being taken aback at the sight of an entirely different personage altogether.

It was the girl from the front door. Rock began to feel a wave of panic wash over him. Something wasn't right here. He looked away, embarrassed by the half-naked escort's sultry, nubile figure. The lady of the evening surveyed his arms and chest with eager seduction in her eyes. He hurried to get his shirt back on and take his leave, but just as he completed working his arm through the last sleeve, the racy jezebel stampeded him, throwing the curtain closed behind her. Rock was overwhelmed, shoved into the wall as the enticing siren pressed her soft, slender frame against his firm, exposed torso. She grabbed at his face, kissing and biting his lips hungrily while her silken palms glided along his abs and nipples. Rock struggled to untangle his arms above his head and force her off of him, but her proximity made it impossible. His only option was to remove the shirt and regain control.

The situation intensified. _Ukraine_ stepped one leg up on the nearby bench and began to grind her sex against Rock's knee-jerk, erection. He groaned with inclination, unable to help himself. Finally freeing his arms, he threw his shirt aside, intent on preserving what little integrity he had left, and yet, was immediately shamed by the frailty of his resolve. Rock allowed her more freedom now than before, his soul finding respite in her uninhibited touch. He hated himself for it, but it just felt so good to feel so wanted by another, even if it wasn't real. So raw, so unashamed. Rock now began to grasp at the immense loneliness that had been following him his whole life. He had preserved his angst till now because he thought it had been keeping him alive, and yet, his heart ached, realizing he had never before been wanted by a woman like this; not a single one, except… Revy.

Rock's hands wrapped in closed surrender around the small of the young escort's back, falling into an unconscious state of arousal as he imagined kissing Revy again. He cupped her cheek with his left hand, encouraging her to open her mouth as he tilted her head to one side. _Ukraine_ gratefully consented his nonverbal request, smiling as she tempted him further. She massaged his tongue with her own, stroking his denim cock with a sympathetic hand. Rock thought to the night before when Revy accosted him in a similar fashion, pulling _Ukraine_ closer as he begrudgingly recapitulated the drunken memory with the anonymous prostitute, imagining she was Revy. The irony was palpable. Rock was now more assured of his suspicions in this moment than in all of the time he'd spent living in Roanapur; that he truly and deeply cared for Revy, and loved her, with all the madness in his soul.

"That's it! I'm fucking done with this bullshit! Rock, we're leaving." Revy called out with alarm from behind the curtain, before inexplicably yanking it open for a third, and final time.

"Revy!" Rock faltered in disgrace, pushing _Ukraine_ off of him to look back at her in shame.

An abhorrent silence befell them as all the air was sucked out of the room. The two stood frozen. Revy looked back at Rock with hollow, disbelieving eyes, saying nothing. There were no words; that which Rock's blatant humiliation could not convey in that moment. The muscles in her face began to strain and tighten, her eyes wincing in tearful hatred as she gritted her teeth with growing severity. In a frightening turn, Revy's right hand reached subconsciously for a cutlass, only to feel an empty holster mocking at her side. Her incredible anger had made her forget her temporarily unarmed state. She lowered her head in frustration and began to chuckle softly at the sardonic twist of events. Her laughter soon grew to maniacal levels as her need to kill felt stronger than she could ever remember before and yet, was ironically incapable of doing anything about it. It was like Rock had told her a year ago, _you can't solve everything with a gun._ Revy turned and ran, unable to look at Rock a moment longer.

"Revy, wait!" Rock pleaded, hastily grabbing his shirt up off the floor to chase after her, running into several racks of clothing as he attempted to throw it back on.

Rock's fumbles only aided Revy's escape who had already made her way out of the main store room and back down the hallway towards the entrance. Rock readied himself to make up for lost time, but was effectually interrupted by Shenhua's double dealing remarks.

"Come back soon, _dumb-ass!_ And don'tworry about sample, you can pay later." Shenhua jabbed with a satisfied expression, revealing the nefarious plot she'd just hatched against him. _She_ had orchestrated the little rendezvous with her working girl. No doubt petty retribution against Rock for rebuffing her own propositions.

Rock looked back at Shenhua with furious contempt for what she'd done, disgusted he had ever given her the benefit of the doubt. He panicked when he heard the GTO's 389 turn over in the street. Revy was leaving him behind. He sprinted back down the hallway to the front door, which had been left neglectfully swinging ajar due to the arrival of a passing tropical storm. Upon finally reaching the sidewalk outside, Rock was greeted to the dramatic transition of day into dusk. Heavy rain and gale force winds whipped at his face as he looked to where he had parked the _Goat_. He caught only its hindsight as Revy burnt rubber to peel out past him, heading back towards downtown.

Rock took off as fast as he could after the American-made muscle car, running carelessly down the middle of the road as he called out her name from the rearview mirror. "Revy! Revy, wait! Revy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted in vain, watching the GTO disappear below the hill line.

Rock ran until he was out of breath before finally giving up. Horns honked, and vehicles drove around him, scoffing and cursing from open windows as they passed him by. _This can't be real_ , he thought, _this is a bad dream_. He closed his eyes, wishing, hoping, praying to God to wake him from his nightmare, but it was all for nought. God wasn't here, not in this city. Rock struggled to catch his breath, then erupted in agonizing frustration, "Fuck!" He shouted long and loud.

Rock walked back to the sidewalk and tried to think of the all places Revy might realistically go. Not back to the commune, that would be too easy. Praiyachat's was closed so she couldn't get her cutlasses back. Only one other place came to mind, and if Rock knew Revy as well he thought he did, she'd be needing a drink right about now. With that deduction, Rock took off towards the one place Rock would go if he were in Revy's shoes.

It took him the better part of an hour, but eventually Rock was back at the Yellow Flag. He was exhausted. It was nighttime now, and Rock's clothes were soaking wet from the rain. He walked to the front entrance, his earlier hypothesis confirmed as he spotted Lagoon's GTO parked surreptitiously up the street. Revy _was_ here. Rock tried to compose himself, wringing the bottom of his shirt out as best he could before finally pushing the newly stained oak doors open to walk inside.

 _People, I've been misled_

 _And I've been afraid_

 _I've been hit in the head_

 _And left for dead_

 _I've been abused_

 _And I've been accused_

 _Been refused a piece of bread_

It was like any other night at the Yellow Flag. Dishonorable patrons roared in drunken stupors as they cursed or gambled while the tawdry whores of the _Sloppy Swing_ upstairs fazed in and out to solicit their goods _and_ help sell drinks. A brawl waited to break out at any moment just as another was wrapping up. And as always, guns and knives were distributed haphazardly across every table, in continued disregard for Bao's _no weapons_ policy.

 _But I ain't never_

 _In my life before_

 _Seen so many love affairs_

 _Go wrong as I do today_

Rock had to hand it to Bao. Getting this place up and running again after Fabiola destroyed it three months ago had to be record-time even for him. Granted he had front-money from Hotel Moscow, but still… it was like nothing had ever happened. The same saloon-style wooden architecture, low-watt light fixtures with yellow _Edison-_ bulbs, and Bao's signature vintage-American jukebox that transported its listeners to any genre of music in the last forty years. _The Love You Save_ , by Joe Tex was playing in the background. Rock scanned the bar's clientele for Revy. He didn't take long.

 _I want you to stop, find out what's wrong_

 _Get it right or leave love alone_

 _Because the love you save today_

 _May very well be your own_

There she was, her back to the entrance, midway up on the left side of the bar. She was sitting at a pentagonal wooden poker table with four toasted Colombian men surrounding her. They were all of them drinking and telling loud obscene jokes and amusing anecdotes, and Revy was clearly at the focus of all their attention. Rock had a bad feeling about this. He walked forward calmly, trying to appear as understated as possible. As he closed the distance, he noticed she was without her gun leather or gloves, most likely left back in the GTO. She had also let her hair down, and was now completely indistinguishable from every other loose woman or cheap call girl in the sleazy saloon.

 _Listen to me_

 _I've been pushed around_

 _I've been lost and found_

 _I've been given 'till sundown to get out of town_

 _I've been taken outside, and I've been brutalized_

 _I had to always be the one to smile and apologize_

Rock stopped just to the left Revy. She had just finished telling a disgusting sex joke involving a nun, a black guy, and a german shepherd; her new Colombian friends laughing obnoxiously in applause. Rock stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to feel his presence, but was distraught at her apparent indifference towards him. Revy continued to snicker and crack wise as she poured herself another drink.

He intrepidly said her name, "Revy." But they carried on, ignoring him. It was only until Rock said her name a second time that he perturbed a response, "Revy!"

At last, Revy's head angled lethargically upward to meet Rock's pensive stare. Malice and disdain stained her eye sockets like soot. She replied with a smirk, "Hey, Rock. What do you want?" She was drunk.

The Colombians stared back at Rock with the wanton malevolence of a pack of wolves whose territory had just been threatened. Rock wouldn't be so easily intimidated, however, not after everything he'd been through over the last year.

"Come on, Revy. Let's go home." Rock said, unafraid.

"Oh… I don't think I'll be going anywhere with you. Doesn't really feel right." Revy, slurring her words, was already three sheets to the wind.

Spurning his request, Revy followed up her refusal by downing another Bacardi shot. Rock was starting to get angry now. She was purposefully putting herself in danger just to teach him a lesson. He'd crash her party first though.

 _But I ain't never in my life before_

 _Seen so many love affairs go wrong as I do today_

"Revy." Rock attempted civility, one last time.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go pay one of these fuckin' sluts to go home with you. After all, that is the only way _you_ can get a woman to fuck you." Revy disparaged bitterly, pouring herself another shot.

Rock had had enough. He motioned to take hold of Revy, but not before the Colombian in the pastel suit to her left (clearly the leader) interjected from his seat.

"Hey, _Tojo._ The lady says she isn't interested. So why don't you fuck off before you get hurt." He cautioned, palming the grip of a nickel-plated .45 that lay on the table with threatening intent.

Rock looked at him unshaken and replied, "We're leaving now." He continued on courageously, proceeding to retire Revy for the evening.

 _Whooohooo_

 _So stop,_

Placing his left hand on her right shoulder, Rock's wrist was suddenly snatched and twisted inward by Revy! The pain forced him to lean forward. Revy then copped his neck with her left hand, before slamming his head down hard onto the table; the Colombians promptly guffawing at his humiliation. Rock laid there, recumbent and helpless, staring back at Revy with a mortified expression.

 _Find out what's wrong_

 _Get it right or leave love alone_

Revy leaned in close before licking her lips to speak, "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Rock." Sneering her canines with a depraved grin, Revy released Rock from her tyrannical hold for the second time that day.

 _Because the love you save today_

 _May very well be your own_

Rock stepped back several steps, panting furiously as he tried to slow his heart rate, while Revy simply turned back to continue drinking with her new Colombian friends who cackled on like hyenas.

"Yeah! Go back to your tribe! Little bitch- _puto_!" The youngest Colombian followed up, splitting the sides of his fellow compatriots.

A vinyl changeover in the jukebox nearby marked the end of the tense confrontation, and the upbeat guitar strums of T. Rex's _Jeepster_ breathed new life into the room. It was over, Rock had lost this battle. He shouldn't have been so surprised. The direct approach rarely worked out for him. He needed to regroup; bide some time so he could think up a new strategy. Rock knew better than most that you can't help anyone who doesn't wish to be helped; painful memories of Yukio flashing in his head. He submitted, and moved away from their table to let them prattle on sarcastically as if nothing had happened. Rock approached the bar and pulled up a highchair, causing his neighboring drinkers to move down the line away from him, like he was bad luck or something.

"Hey, Rock." Bao greeted him, drying a glass with his washcloth. He looked at Rock with consideration, having watched the entire ordeal from the moment he walked in. "Shame to see you lovebirds having a spat. I _thought_ it was strange having you both show up separately on different nights. Glad you're here, though, I'm a little worried about Revy. Never seen her without her guns before."

Rock, not looking up from the bar, asserted with a dark and serious tone. "Bao," Pausing to get the _gook's_ attention. "Shut up, and pour me a drink."

Bao, dejected, said nothing in response, having heard and seen it all before. He placed a fresh glass on the freshly lacquered wood in front of Rock and filled it to the brim with Bacardi Black, rum being the only spirit Rock took anymore, thanks to Revy. Rock raised the glass to his lips, eyeing Revy's reflection in the bar's mirror before taking a big gulp. He needed to be careful, though, so as not to hinder the sound sense of judgment to which he credited so much of his success as a pirate. Rock would sit there all night if he had to, waiting patiently for his chance.

And so it went, for the rest of the evening Revy was increasingly cavalier; merry, moody, reckless, unpredictable. She camouflaged her depressions and derangements with masquerades of extreme generosity, buying her Cartel-friend's drinks with the very same money she'd won from their games of _Texas hold 'em_. But even as she jested or allowed the latin pig next to her to hang an unwelcome arm around her shoulder, Revy would look over at Rock's reflection from time-to-time with melancholy eyes, as if the two were meshed in intimate communication. Each time their eyes met, Revy's gaze would anguish Rock, and he grew more and more taciturn as her telepathic wires moated, and dungeoned him. It was as if she were asking, _Doesn't this mean anything to you? Don't you care?_ Her excessive drinking, spoke for itself.

When she looked away, Rock surveyed the four Colombian men with scrupulous detail. He noted their palaver, getting each inflection, reading every gesture and tick, as if he wanted to compose a biography of the men or prepare an impersonation, when in reality he was checking their defenses for weak spots. From what he could gather, only the leader was carrying a gun while the others seemed to be no more than petty thugs and country rubes, culled from the hillsides of their homeland.

Tom Waits' _Georgia Lee,_ was starting to wrap up and not a moment too soon, as it's beautiful, yet haunting melody cast a foreboding premonition of things to pass should Rock abandon his partner again. Without her cutlasses, Revy had no real means of defending herself outside of mortal combat. Four against one, combine that with how much she'd already had to drink, and Rock didn't like those odds.

Rock's focus was interrupted by the arrival of an obnoxious young _cugine_ of the Cosa Nostra, rudely pulling up a chair next to him.

"I like your taste in women, _Japo_!" He said blithely, eyeing Revy from over his shoulder. "She's a hot piece, no doubt about it."

Rock didn't respond, maintaining an austere stare forward, never breaking his gaze of Revy and the Colombians in the bar's reflection. The tracksuit _guido_ foolishly carried on.

"So _Japanese,_ what do you think _I_ could get if I gave that _Chinky-_ bitch a few _Benjamin_ 's, huh?" He gagged, patting Rock on the back.

Bad move. Rock finally shifted his intense gaze to look back at the kid. Rotating in his seat to face him. Rock suddenly took a swift and crushing grip on the young Italiano's testicles, making him yawp in agony.

"What do I get for giving you back your balls you _wop-_ cocksucker?" Rock returned with an unnerved inflection. His voice was low and villainous, briefly demonstrating his capacity for cruelty.

" _Oomph!_ Hey man… take it easy, I was just kiddin'. Oh God!" The naive troublemaker stifled, silenced by the excruciating pain in his groin.

Rock finally let him go, watching the young punk scurry away whilst cradling his crotch. He turned back to face the bar, picking up his drink to take another sip. As he raised the glass to his mouth, Rock's gaze shifted left to eye his overtly inquisitive neighbor sitting two seats down the way. The bearded Russian, smartly returned to his own drink upon being discovered, and Rock took another swig. Rock's temperamental new attitude was soon abandoned, however, with the arrival of a sexy and pulsing new tune.

"Oh yes! Yes! This is my shit!" Revy squealed with girlish delight, springing to her feet. She held either side of the table to kick off her combat boots, and then relaxed her head and shoulders. Eyes closed, and gently rolling her head from side to side, Revy began to move her body slowly, swaying her hips to the beat of Smith's famous cover of _Baby It's You_. Now Rock had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

 _It's not the way you smile, that touched my heart_

 _It's not the way you kissed, that tears me apart_

In a startling turn, Revy climbed up onto the table like a cat, inspiring the loudest uproar of horny drunkards Rock had ever heard in his time at the Yellow Flag.

 _Many, many, many nights go by_

 _I sit alone at home and cry over you_

 _What can I do?_

Revy put herself on full display for all to see. She bit at her lower lip, cutely looking back over her tight, round buttocks, to her gaping spectators. She then sensuously arched her back as the bluesy-rock ballad reached for it's first chorus' climax, whipping her long silky plum hair from side-to-side, in tandem with the music.

 _Don't want nobody, nobody_

 _'Cause, baby, it's you, baby, it's you_

Revy rocked her body backward onto her knees and began seductively running her hands along her healthy, curvaceous figure, playfully licking and biting at her fingers in a dangerously teasing manner. She was really stirring things up now, the impassioned crowd goading her on.

 _Is it true what they say about you?_

 _They say you'll never, ever, never be true_

She moved her hands upward along her neck then downward along her smooth stomach and creamy thighs. Rock was thunderstruck, gripping the edges of the bar behind him as she began masterfully gyrating her hips in a way that would put most seasoned strippers to shame. Revy was whipping up the crowd into a sex-crazed frenzy! The situation reminded Rock to a scene he remembered in _The Accused_ with Jodi Foster, making him suddenly feel sick to his stomach.

 _It doesn't matter what they say_

 _I know I'm gonna love you any old way_

 _What can I do?_

 _What 'bout you?_

Revy swiped a cigarette from the open mouth of one of her drooling Colombian admirers. She leapt to her bare feet atop their table and rocked her hair back and forth with even more explosive rhythm than before. She then span her hair wildly around like a metal head, before stopping promptly at the climax of the song's second chorus.

 _Don't want nobody, nobody_

 _Baby, it's you, baby, it's you_

She cooly took a drag of the cigarette, her head now only bobbing gently to the beat and she smiled, forgetting about her desperate onlookers as she disappeared entirely into the music. The crowd roared and whistled as Rock looked on demoralized, feeling increasingly more hopeless in the situation. Things took a dramatic turn, however, as the song signaled to climb towards it's third and final climax and Revy turned to take a daunting leap towards the tavern's center. She stood up and turned to face Rock at the bar, who was standing at _it's_ center.

 _Baby!_

To rock's amazement, Revy began to walk towards him! She strutted forward, swinging her hips roundly in musically timed steps as she lulled Rock into stupid tranquility and miscalculation with her hypnotic amber eyes. It was all a game to her. Upon reaching him, she pushed Rock forcefully back into his chair, then stepped up on the bar's footrest to mount him, her long feminine legs straddling either side of his waist. Rock looked up wistfully at Revy, her own gaze now blinded by lust and hard alcohol. Rock hated himself for it, but even after everything she'd put him through that day, Rock was still beholden in his affections to her.

He held her tiny waist between both hands for support, so Revy might finish her dance, and she didn't disappoint. Revy began to grind roughly against Rock's swelling cock with sensual momentum. He reveled in the feel of her body against his again, the smell of her hair, the taste of the sweat from her collarbone. Revy flicked her hair back behind her head then arched her neck to pull Rock's face between her two heaving breasts. He thought he might explode right then and there.

 _It doesn't matter what they say_

 _I know I'm gonna love any old way_

 _What can I do? What 'bout you?_

 _Don't want nobody, nobody_

The crowd cheered them on, shouting hysterically in tongues, like a pentecostal church. Revy dipped backwards slowly, one hand resting on Rock's face, the other stroking her breast as she continued to ride Rock to his peak. She fell only as far as Rock's hold on her midriff (and his own sanity) would allow, before Revy nimbly rocked back forward at the zenith of the songs epic conclusion.

 _Baby, it's you, baby, it's you_

The Yellow Flag vibrated with uproarious applause, as if it had just lain witness to the Goddamn show of the century. Rock and Revy held each other tightly, panting heavily as they peered deep into each other's eyes. The crowd shouted for an encore, and Revy smiled wickedly in response. She lifted herself up off of Rock to turn and face her adoring fans. At that moment, Revy took hold of the bottom of her sports bra and yanked it shamelessly upwards with both hands, flashing the rabble for a few immortal seconds. The bars patrons went nuts, smashing their drinks on the floor or firing their guns dangerously into the second floor above them. Revy looked back at Rock with a sly grin who was now both livid, and horrified by the little stunt. He had finally had enough. He shot forward, taking a firm grip on Revy's arm and whipping her around to face him.

 _Don't leave me alone_

 _Come on home_

 _Baby, it's you, baby, it's you_

Rock vindicated her harshly over the sound of music and gunfire. "Revy, Goddammit! Why did you do that!? Are you _trying_ to get yourself fucking killed!?" He shouted, shaking her roughly against him.

Rock's dour treatment of her shook something loose in Revy that night, making it abundantly clear to her in that moment that he did in fact care for her, perhaps even more than that. She suddenly felt very sorry for what she had done.

She looked up at Rock with remorseful eyes, doing her best to respond. "I… I don't know, Rock. I… I just wanted to hurt you, that's all." She stammered, her face frantically alternating between both joy and sadness in being reunited with him again. The adrenaline was making her lightheaded, not having had anything to eat since Jane's.

 _You know I need your lovin'_

 _You know I love you_

 _Baby, it's you_

 _Baby, it's you_

Rock looked back at her, now guilt-ridden as well. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her. He held Revy close as he navigated them towards the front entrance through the raving, inebriated horde of whores and criminals. Revy had incited a riot. The mob had now proceeded to steal and fight each other for their drugs or money or just out of sheer rambunctiousness. Flat, hard packing sounds were heard over the hysterical shouting.

Revy dolefully rested her head on Rock's shoulder as they made their way out. She looked up in awe of his stunning and heroic carriage, watching him zealously protect her with his life as he shoved and elbowed hardened criminals aside to make their way through. At the same time, though, he made her feel more and more powerless in her feelings for him.

"Rock?" She murmured, half awake.

They paused to let a cat-fighting pair of prostitutes yank each other's hair across their path, "What?" He replied.

She pulled him close, speaking softly as she looked up at him, "You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Rock stopped to peer into Revy's heart-wrenching expression. She was beside herself, her eyes already shrink wrapped in tears. She had always been the strong one in their relationship. Revy, always flying in for the rescue whenever Rock got himself into trouble and needed saving, which was entirely too often. But now the tables had turned, and it was Rock who needed to be strong for her now.

He placed a supporting hand on her soft cheek, "You'll get over it." He rejoined her, his tone confident and unwavering; her rock.

Revy returned her head to the safe crook of Rock's neck, which was unintentionally becoming her favorite spot of late.

Rock was almost to the door, just a few more yards, when suddenly a closed fist struck him square in the stomach, knocking the wind clean out. Revy was then ripped from his arms as another fist clocked him hard across the face, sending him careening backwards to the floor. Rock landed on his stomach, blood dripping from his nose. When he turned to look back up at his attackers, the same suited-Colombian from earlier was standing over him.

"Manolo! Bring the car around! We'll meet you out back!" The leader ordered from over his shoulder.

The youngest Cartel obeyed, pushing himself past a brawl to got out the front way.

Rock wheezed for air, trying to push himself back onto his feet when his head was shoved forcibly back down by the Cartel's snakeskin boot.

"Don't even think about it, you little _Coño._ " The Lieutenant said, rasping his leather heel into Rock's cheekbone. "If I see you move even an inch from this spot, I'll fillet that pretty little _puta's_ faceright after I've fucked her bloody."

Rock went wide-eyed, and then he seethed with murderous intent, furiously gritting his teeth before he spat up with disgust at the vile Colombian, "If you touch her, I mean to beat you to death, and drink your blood from a boot!"

The Lieutenant bellowed loudly, stepping off of Rock to move around him. "You got balls, kid, I'll give you that, but do yourself and _her_ a favor, and stay down!" On that exclamation, the Colombian kicked Rock hard in his gut with the steel toe of his boot, making him choke out in incredible pain and frustration.

The leader turned back to his two remaining soldiers who now both shared an unbreakable hold on Revy, standing either side of her. She was utterly incoherent, her eyes rocking back and forth from what looked like the early stages of alcohol poisoning, or worse; she wouldn't even be able to put up a fight. Rock struggled to suck air back into his lungs as he watched the Colombian scum steer her towards the bar's rear entrance. Revy's gaze shifted back to share one last, lingering look of desperation with Rock, before disappearing behind the doorway.

At that moment, something snapped deep down inside of Rock as a new vinyl record changed over, and as the dark industrial tones of an electric guitar strummed along, wires in Rock's brain began to cross, and then solemnly rose to his feet.

 _I'm goin' out west_

 _Where the wind blows tall_

 _'Cause Tony Franciosa_

 _Used to date my ma_

 _They got some money out there_

 _They're giving it away_

 _I'm gonna do what I want_

 _And I'm gonna get paid_

 _Do what I want_

 _And I'm gonna get paid_

It was as if someone had turned off a light inside of Rock; his auto-senses heightened to some primal level of instinct he'd never felt before. He walked back to the bar, detached from the mayhem around him, eyeing his reflection in the bar's mirror with a remote and listless fatigue. Someone else was staring back at him, he thought. It was as if his soul had been exercised, allowing this new, more fiendish visitant to take control; someone or _something_ far baser than himself. Rock felt like he was going on a journey outside of himself, looking down on his body powerlessly from above.

 _Little brown sausages_

 _Lying in the sand_

 _I ain't no extra, baby_

 _I'm a leading man_

 _Well my parole officer_

 _Would be proud of me_

 _With my Olds '88_

 _And the Devil on a leash_

 _My Olds '88_

 _And the Devil on a leash_

His gait felt heavier and more practiced than before. His expression was spookily similar to the likes he'd once seen in Roberta, Balalaika, Ginji… Revy. It was clear to Rock now, that he was staring back into the eyes of a rabid dog; eyes black, starving, irrational… dangerous. Yes, under and behind and inside every time Rock was bullied on the playgrounds as a child, or a girlfriend left him for some fucking douche bag, or was kicked in the ass by his corporate superiors as a young professional; every time Rock's life was taken for granted, something horrible had been growing, and tonight, he had finally been pushed too far.

 _I know karate, voodoo too_

 _I'm gonna make myself available to you_

 _I don't need no make up_

 _I got real scars_

 _I got hair on my chest_

 _I look good without a shirt_

Without blinking, Rock chugged what was left of his drink from earlier then turned to make his out the back entrance. The odds were stacked against him, Rock knew that, but he didn't care.

 _Well I don't lose my composure_

 _In a high speed chase_

 _Well my friends think I'm ugly_

 _I got a masculine face_

 _I got some dragstrip courage_

 _I can really drive a bed_

 _I'm gonna change my name to Hannibal_

 _Or maybe just Rex_

 _Change my name to Hannibal_

 _Or maybe just Rex_

"Rock!" Bao, foolishly stepping into Rock's path. "I'm holding you responsible for Revy destroying my bar this time!"

 _I know karate, Voodoo too_

 _I'm gonna make myself available to you_

 _I don't need no make up_

 _I got real scars_

 _I got hair on my chest_

 _I look good without a shirt_

The Vietnamese bartender was grimly shut down by the disturbing, and unfamiliar presence of a Lagoon _doppelgänger_ in his midst. He couldn't place it, but something gave Bao the grave impression that _this_ Rock wanted to harm him. He recoiled cowardly into the corner, not remembering feeling so afraid since his last visit from the Maid. He continued hugging his back to the wall, watching Rock turn left down the corridor leading to the back entrance, to a door that read _NO EXIT_ above.

 _I'm gonna drive all night_

 _Take some speed_

 _I'm gonna wait for the Sun_

 _To shine down on me_

 _I cut a hole in my roof_

 _The shape of a heart_

 _And I'm goin' out west_

 _Where they'll appreciate me_

 _Goin' out west_

 _Goin' out west_

Outside in the alley behind the Yellow Flag, the Cartel stood impatiently for their youngest soldier to arrive in the getaway car. The night was black, and devouring, and the rain still hadn't let up, but was now instead joined by bright flashes of fierce lightning and grating thunder.

Revy stirred awake as the cold rain sobered her slightly to the world around her. She noted whom she was with… and was without. Rock, nowhere to be seen, Revy's survival instincts immediately kicked in. She began to wretch in the arms of her captors who promptly released her upon realizing her gross intonation. She dropped to her hands and knees, and heaved, transporting her sicknesses to the wet asphalt beneath her, and saving herself from blacking out again.

"Aw _chica_ , now why would you go and do a thing like that, huh?" The leader mocked with sinister allusion, turning to look down at her. "Now you gonna remember everything."

Revy spat what remained of the acidy purge that had come burning it's way up from her stomach. The smell of rum and bile nauseated her. At the same time, though, it roused her wits back to life. Something wasn't right, Revy thought. She knew her tolerance for drinking; knew how much was _too_ much for her. She shouldn't be feeling this awful. Revy looked down into her own insides now staring back up at her from the street; her fears confirmed when she eyed the remnants of several broken, red-and-white seconals adrift in her vomit.

Wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand, Revy cursed with trembling ire, "You fucks…" They'd drugged her. She could only wonder how much of the barbiturate had made it's way into her blood stream. By now, it was anyone's guess.

"Don't feel too bad, Revy. Sweet little _culo_ like yours gonna fetch me a kind price on the black market. 'Course, we're all gonna need to _sample_ the goods first _,_ right _amigos!"_ The leader snickered through a detestable grin.

Revy cringed as her captors chuckled roundly above. They were going to rape her, then sell her into sex-trafficking. She knew how this sort of thing worked. They'd shoot her up with heroine first and turn her into a junkie, and that would be the end of the _Great Revy_.

She needed to focus. She couldn't kill them, not in her condition. Her vision was skewed, and her body felt heavy, but she could run for it given the right opportunity. She wouldn't get far barefoot, but she could make it back to the _Goat_ , if she tried. She had to try.

A _clay coral_ '58 Impala turned right onto the alley where they waited, its headlights beaming brightly as it encroached ever forward. The old Chevy pulled up along side them and the youngest Cartel shut off the engine before stepping out into the rain.

"What took you so fuckin' long!" The Lieutenant snapped.

Manolo popped the collar of his plaid shirt up and walked around the hood of the car. " _Lo siento, Jefe_." He replied timidly.

The leader grumbled, " _Vayamos_."

The goon to Revy's left reached back down to take hold of her arm again, but she jerked it away, defiant to the end.

He growled in anger, " _Levántese_ , you _vaca gorda_!" The dumb brute ordered as he stupidly repossessed her same arm with both hands.

Now was her chance. Revy planted her right heel hard into the ground, and with all her might, sharply palmed the bottom of her hand up into the Colombian's nose, breaking it with ease. He howled in pain, releasing Revy to retreat and nurse his bloody injury. In a panic, goon _number two_ hastily seized Revy from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her upper body. Revy then shifted her weight, and rocked forward to loosen his grasp, before lancing her elbow into his gut. He spat up, wide-eyed, unable to breath. Revy spun right to throw him off balance. He tripped sideways and Revy rocketed from the human stockade as he fell to the ground.

Manolo froze up. _"Mierda!"_ He shouted in español.

Revy only got a short distance, however, when the top of her scalp was quickly snatched and yanked backwards; her legs running out from underneath her as a result. She cried out with terrible urgency as she hit the ground. Her hands reflexively reached back to pull against her assailant's grip to lessen the pain. Gritting her teeth, she peeled open her wincing eyes to look back up at the snarling Lieutenant.

" _Pinche idiotas!"_ The leader shouted back at his soldiers. He paused, waiting until he had all of their attention before proceeding. "If you want to tame a horse, you first have to break her!"

Revy let out a blood-curdling scream as the Cartel savagely dragged her by the hair back towards the front of the Impala. The pain was almost unbearable. Revy tried not to think of the words _searing_ or _flesh._ When they arrived, Revy thought her torture had ended, but then wailed again in torment as she was lifted up by her hair with one hand, displayed in an arrogant show of strength by their leader.

"Now let me show you how it's done!" The Lieutenant announced vehemently, like he were about to deliver a sermon. He slung Revy sideways, slamming her onto the hood of their car. She tried to roll away, but the Cartel took hold of her ankles and pulled himself between her legs. They grappled for a several moments, before Revy finally got one in.

"Fuck you!" She shrieked in self-defense, taking a clawing swipe to the Colombian's face.

The Lieutenant delayed for just a moment, touching the cheek where Revy had drawn blood. He rubbed his fingers together letting the rain wash the red away, then looked back down at Revy with omnipotent animus. With one hand, he took a sudden and suffocating grip on her throat, then with the other, reached into his sport coat to unholster his .45. Without a moment's hesitation, he cracked the barrel hard across her temple, making her go limp in his clutches.

Revy, delirious from the blow, whispered on repetition, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll _fucking_ kill you." Only half-conscious, she continued to resist.

The Lieutenant flipped Revy over onto her stomach, and then vised her forearms behind her back with an iron grip. He then forced his disgusting arousal against her, letting her feel every pathetic inch of him.

 _This can't be happening, not again, not again,_ Revy bartered with herself, praying for a miracle.

"You know, Revy! I think I change my mind. After I'm done with you, I'm gonna sell your ass _cheap."_ He laughed despicably. His comrades joined in, looking on with vengeful gratification of her plight.

Revy raised her head up one last time in protest, "I'll fucking kill you!" She bellowed with tearful scorn, before her face was forced back to the hood.

"Tell me Revy…" The Lieutenant paused, then moved his hand off her head to show her something in his hand. "You ever been fucked by a knife?" Engaging the release, a curved dagger flipped out of the black hilt to Revy's horror.

"Fuck you!" She screamed again, succumbing to her fear as the Lieutenant lifted the _switch_ from her sight.

He hovered the blade over her backside, then thrusted the razor edge underneath her firehose belt, slicing in two with ease. Just as he was about to yank her shorts down, a loud yelping noise was heard across the way from his fellow countrymen.

The leader looked over curiously to Manolo, who seemed to be at the center of all the commotion, his other soldiers shrinking away from him in unease.

"Manolo! _¿Qué onda?_ What's wrong?" He asked in both languages.

Revy opened her eyes to see the young Cartel's strange expression. His eyeballs were large and buggy. His face and neck muscles taut all the way through and he stifled his breath as if he needed to speak, but couldn't for some reason. Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees cradling his groin. At that moment, a looming figure appeared behind him from out of the darkness.

Revy couldn't believe it. "Rock!" She heralded his name with weeping joy, not remembering feeling so grateful to see _anyone_ in her whole life.

"You!" The Lieutenant shouted in annoyance.

Rock stepped forward into the illumination of a lighting strike, his legs wide, his fists clenched. He shoved the prostrated Cartel aside with his cowboy boot, before taking more daunting steps forward.

" _Jefe!_ He kicked him right in the _cajones!"_ Goon _number one_ informed.

" _Stupidos!_ Don't just stand there! Kill him!" The leader ordered, continuing to hold Revy down.

Goon _number two_ came at him first, launching himself to land a devastating right cross to Rock's face. Rock remained still, allowing the thug to close the distance before stepping off his right foot to evade. Rock countered, leaving his right foot out to catch _number two's_ stride, tripping him. He was sent careening forward, smashing his face against the Yellow Flag's exterior.

Rock turned to face Goon _number one._ He was more cautious than his partner, taking a traditional boxing stance against Rock. Rock did the same, raising his right fist back behind his left. He stalked forward, his tenacity intimidating the adult Colombian, who easily had a good ten years _and_ six inches on Rock. _Number one_ took his chance with a jab, and then another, and another; Rock slipping away each time like he was Goddamn Sugar Ray Leonard!

Rock deduced it. _Number one_ was protecting himself; his left fist guarding a broken nose Revy must've given him. Rock slid past another jab, this time stepping off his left foot to move right, giving him a fighting chance at fighting dirty. Rock threw a heavy right cross, landing it directly into _number one's_ left fist, subsequently causing him to bash his own, ruined snout. He yowled in pain, retreating a few steps back to shield his face with both hands. Rock didn't miss his chance. He picked up speed, then struck the bottom of his boot hard against _number one's_ center of gravity, causing to him fly backwards onto his back.

It was easier than Rock thought it would be. Then again, they were all drunk, _and_ fighting injured, so he couldn't give himself too much credit. Rock turned his icy gaze on the Lieutenant, still standing with Revy in hand. The leader fumed with piqued conniption for his pride. Rock looked on, indomitable, fearless; his stoic poise rivaled only by his air of biblical wrath. He stepped forward.

The Lieutenant panicked, quickly running his arm around Revy's neck to lift her back to her feet, extorting a high-pitch cry from her now frayed vocal cords. "I'll kill her!" He threatened, bringing the knife to her throat.

Rock came to a screeching halt and gritted his teeth in contempt, enraged by the Cartel's loathsome act of cowardice. He really was the scum of the Earth, but Rock could proceed no further. The ball was in his court now, and Rock could only stand there, and wait for his next move.

"I told you what would happen, _Tojo."_ The Cartel said, alluding to his earlier threat in the bar.

He moved the knife upwards, running the tapered edge menacingly across Revy's face.

Revy looked on with woeful dread to Rock, before suddenly exclaiming in terror, "Rock! Look out!"

" _Puta madre!"_ Manolo cried out from behind Rock, brandishing a lead pipe.

Rock spun around to shield himself, but was too late. Manolo jabbed the butt-end of his false club hard into Rock's stomach, following with a loud _whack!_ upside his chin. The momentum threw Rock's weight around. Manolo then flung the pipe over Rock's head with both hands, and pulled it tightly across his chest, trapping his arms. Rock wrestled for freedom, too distracted to notice his next attacker racing towards him from the front.

Goon _number two,_ wielding a bicycle chain he'd found, held it dangerously limp to one side as he prepared to swing overhand at Rock. Rock tried to break free, but _number two_ completed his whipping motion just as Manolo kicked Rock forward to move away to safety. A puff of pink mist coughed into the rain and the iron whip sliced Rock's chest open in a bleeding diagonal cut. Rock jarred out in pain of his gaping wound, stumbling to the right.

"Rock!" Revy cried out his name again, struggling against the Lieutenant who was now forcing her to watch.

Rock was struck to the ground by goon _number two,_ who cracked the back of Rock's legs out with a rotting two-by-four he had also procured. Rock collapsed to his knees and palms, before all three Cartel soldiers began beating him mercilessly with their scavenged weapons. Rock smartly guarded his head and neck under his arms, forcing the thugs to crack, and pound, and slash at his back. It took every ounce of strength Rock had to keep from blacking out. By the time they were done, however, Rock was laying flat on the asphalt, motionless. Manolo prepared to land the final blow, but was halted suddenly by his Lieutenant.

"Manolo! Bring him over! I want him to see her face when he dies!" Their leader hideously declared.

The goons obeyed, each picking up one of Rock's arms to drag him to his final resting place.

Revy couldn't hear anything; couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't think. She was shellshocked; traumatized by the savagery and barbarism she'd just witnessed Rock endure, and her complete and utter inability to protect him from it. This was all her fault, she thought. She was responsible for Rock's suffering. She could've prevented it. If she had just taken the time to talk with Rock about what happened the night before, all of this could have been avoided, but she didn't. Revy felt hot tears run down her face as Rock was delivered to her feet. His head hung forward, unconscious, infirm of his many injuries.

"Wake him up!" The Lieutenant barked.

A goon gripped the tuff of his mohawk and shook hard, promptly releasing upon Rock's eyes fluttering awake, trying to discern up from down. His face and body were in ruin. Blood trickled down Rock's nose and skull and the many lacerations along his chest and back; his tattered white shirt, now stained red. Revy looked on Rock as a Christian might the _Passion_ ; his arms bound to the open, head languishing to one side. Rock looked up at Revy with penitent eyes, guilt-stricken in his defeated attempt to rescue her.

Little did he know, however, that Revy reciprocated those same feelings of guilt; she was supposed to protect him as well, just as she always promised herself she would. His failure mirrored her own.

"Let's not waste the moment, _chica."_ Their leader whispered through a forked tongue into Revy's ear.

Revy was then pushed back onto the hood by her throat, but she didn't fight back, not this time. Even as the Lieutenant repositioned himself between her legs, Revy only continued to stare on at Rock, never breaking their gaze.

"Move back, I'm going to hit a real homer on this one." Manolo contested, moving in front of Rock with lead pipe in hand; ready to prove himself to his comrades, at long last.

The goons amusingly obliged, releasing their grip of Rock's arms to fall at his sides. This was it, this was the end.

"Rock! Rock, look at me! Okay! Just keep looking at me! Okay!" Revy begged, not wanting Rock to feel alone in his final moments; it was all she could do.

Manolo readied the pipe with both hands, while the Lieutenant undid his trousers.

"Revy…" Rock muttered under labored breath. "I'm sorry."

Revy's heart was about to burst inside her chest. "Rock… I… I love…"

"Do it!" The Lieutenant ordered.

"No!" Revy cried out.

Manolo swung hard.

 _Krack!_

" _Arghh!"_ _Number two_ exclaimed in agony as he fell to the ground.

Revy couldn't believe it! At the last possible second, Rock fell right, allowing Manolo's swing to sail clean past his head and snap the goon's fibula in two. He had been playing _possum_ the whole time! With lighting reaction-time, Rock raised his left leg and thrusted the Cuban heel of his Ariat hard into goon _number one_ 's groin, causing him to lurch to his knees. Manolo sought to remedy his error as the situation unraveled, raising the lead pipe high over his head to exact a finishing downward blow. Rock, in the nick of time, pushed off his right foot and shot upward, intercepting the blunt weapon with both hands before cracking his skull hard into Manolo's nose, releasing the pipe to his own clutches.

" _Joder!"_ The Lieutenant panicked, reaching for his .45 only to palm an empty holster. " _Qué?!_ "

Revy, smiling when he turned to look down at her, had taken advantage of the mayhem to pilfer his sidearm; pointing it directly at his crotch.

" _Adios,_ fucker." She revenged, then squeezed the trigger.

The shot rang out, and the Lieutenant's dick and balls exploded in a gory spectacle of flesh and blood.

The rain seemed never-ending and neither was Bao's jukebox, still time traveling back inside the Yellow Flag, producing the faintest inklings of an American classic from 1972.

 _Just a perfect day_

 _Drink sangria in the park_

 _And then later, when it gets dark_

 _We go home_

The Lieutenant let out a gut-wrenching scream, releasing his hold on Revy's neck to fall backwards. She sat up, and watched the Lieutenant with a benumbed satisfaction as he wailed and whimpered like a woman; flopping on the ground in horror of his newly deformed body.

As Revy wiped the blood from her face and neck, Rock exacted violent retribution against their assailants; crippling them all to the ground with the lead pipe he'd relinquished from the youngest Cartel. Revy got up, and walked to goon _number two,_ still fostering his broken leg.

 _Just a perfect day_

 _Feed animals in the zoo_

 _Then later a movie, too_

 _And then home_

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in…" She menaced coldly under her breath; the nickel of the .45 in her hand gleaming in a flash of lighting. Revy had disappeared; _Revenge_ was her name, this night.

" _Huh!"_ The goon queried, all of the sudden feeling a morose sense of doom wash over him.

Finding her sight-picture "Not by the hair on your chinny-chin-chin? Well, then I'll huff…" She said and fired once into his kneecap.

The goon let out a similar scream to his captain's as he shifted his attention to his new wound.

"And I'll puff…" She followed again, squeezing another round into his groin. "and I'll blow your brains out." She finished, putting a bullet right between the squealing pig's eyes, and ending her nursery rhyme from hell.

 _Oh, it's such a perfect day_

 _I'm glad I spent it with you_

 _Oh, such a perfect day_

 _You just keep me hanging on_

 _You just keep me hanging on_

Revy's infamous _Whitman Fever_ had taken over, and she executed the second goon and Manolo with two precisely aimed shots to their dicks and heads, _oinking_ as she went; disappearing into the pure, hateful, bloodthirsty joy of the slaughter. The slide of the .45 locked back upon firing the last round, and Revy turned her head back to the anguishing Lieutenant, whom she had saved specially for last. She was shocked when she saw Rock bearing down on her would-be rapist with all the rancor and fury the hatred of one man could contain.

 _Just a perfect day_

 _Problems all left alone_

 _Weekenders on our own_

 _It's such fun_

"No! You are _el Diablo! Demonios!_ Both of you! Oh _Por favor!_ _Dios! Ayúdeme, por favor!"_ The Cartel-scum prayed for his life as he dragged himself backwards in vain, his loins trailing a steady river of blood in his wake.

 _Just a perfect day_

 _You made me forget myself_

 _I thought I was someone else_

 _Someone good_

"God?" Rock retorted, his voice sounding like an entirely different person altogether. "You think God's gonna save you?" With that, Rock jabbed his boot savagely into the Lieutenant's butchered manhood, making him belt an ear-shattering scream. Rock continued, "Look around… God isn't here for anyone, but you were right about one thing, _Jefe._ " Resting his arm on his knee to lean forward, Rock let the Cartel see his eyes before finishing, "I _am_ the Devil, and I am here to do the Devil's work."

 _Oh, it's such a perfect day_

 _I'm glad I spent it with you_

 _Oh, such a perfect day_

 _You just keep me hanging on_

 _You just keep me hanging on_

With his left hand Rock took a strangling grip of the Lieutenant's throat, and with the other, raised the lead pipe high over his head. He struck the Colombian in the face as hard as he could. He hit him again, and again, and again, until finally Rock tossed the weapon away to finish it with his fists, proceeding to beat the man to death. The crunching sound of cartilage, and bone, and sinew gave way as Rock felt the Colombian's face stove in, even still, he continued on hitting him. Rock imagined the faces of all the people who had ever wronged him; Chang, Takenaka, Kageyama, that sadist Chaka, and by the end, strangely enough, his own Father. Rock soon realized he was simply pounding wet chunks of meat into the pavement and stopped. He rocked backwards onto his feet, his blood boiling, his ears ringing, his lungs heaving. He peered up into the raging storm above in a drunken bloodlust, trying to breathe the fire out of his lungs, and if there was a God, he looked proudly on Rock that night, who had finally exacted a _God-like_ revenge.

 _You're going to reap just what you sow_

 _You're going to reap just what you sow_

 _You're going to reap just what you sow_

 _You're going to reap just what you sow_

Rock managed to slow his heart back down, and when the rabid glaze in his eyes disappeared, he turned to look back at Revy, who had done nothing but stand and watch his descent into enmity and madness. She said nothing, her mouth open, eyes wide in disbelief. She looked down at the horribly mangled corpse of her attacker. His face unrecognizable, his brains sprawled out along the asphalt. It was fucking beautiful. Revy couldn't have done a better job herself. To her own sick amazement, she achieved equal, if not greater satisfaction watching Rock do him in. She looked back up at Rock to his blank expression, breathing heavily through his nose, his face and clothes soaked in blood. He looked lethal, on the verge of frenzy.

Rock took a domineering step towards her, and Revy felt herself recoil in response. She couldn't help it. It's not that she was afraid of him. She just didn't know what to feel after what she had just witnessed; overpowered by the surge of emotions he was eliciting from her in that moment. His gaze was so powerful, masculine, virile… beastly. Rock looked on at Revy to her long curvaceous figure. She was so tragically beautiful, so unabashedly feminine standing barefoot in the rain, holding her sides for protection. Rock surprised Revy when he turned to walk back towards the rear entrance of the Yellow Flag. He leaned over at the door to pick something up, then returned carrying Revy's boots. He had gone back for them…

Revy felt her knees go week as Rock quietly and confidently approached her, then getting on one knee to help slip them back on her feet. Revy placed her hands on either side of his broad shoulders for support, and he gently lifted one foot in at a time. Revy, who had been freezing up to that point, now felt warm all over for some reason. She felt the need to run her fingers through his hair. To pull him close.

"Rock…" She cooed, overcome by his potent, uncompromising, new nature.

He said nothing in response, then rose to meet her gaze again, their faces just inches apart as they peered intensely into each other's eyes, the rain having rinsed the blood from their faces.

"It's you, Revy, it's always been you." Rock stated enigmatically.

At that moment, the adrenaline, in combination of his own grievous injuries caused Rock's eyes to roll back behind his head and his knees gave out; he had stood up too quickly.

"Rock!" Revy shouted, overwrought with emotion. She wrapped her hands around his back as he collapsed forward into her arms, breaking his fall.

His weight caused her to shift right as she gently guided Rock back to the Earth, cradling his head lovingly against her breast.

"Rock! Rock, wake up, you pussy! Goddammit! Rock, don't! Don't do this to me! Not now. Rock! Rock!" Revy pleaded mournfully, feeling him disappearing in her arms.

Rock struggled to stay awake, not wanting to leave Revy in such a helpless state of distress. The rain seemed to act like camouflage. He couldn't tell. Was Revy crying? He looked up with ardent devotion in his eyes for her, making her a silent promise he would return, and with that, his eyelids closed, and faded away completely; Revy holding him close all the while.

Sirens. Wipers skimming water off a windshield. Rain falling on rooftops. These were the sounds that roused Rock back to the land of the living, and regain his consciousness. He felt himself slouching in the passenger's seat of a car, his head resting to one side. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was back in the GTO, with Revy at the wheel. Somehow, she'd managed to get them both to safety. Rock said nothing, not wanting to alarm her. Her hair and clothes were still soaked. Her stunning profile illuminated off and on by the passing of cars and police cruisers whizzing by. Rock looked at her as if in a trance, mesmerized by her unguarded loveliness.

Revy began to feel Rock's gaze on her, and then looked over at him with quiet relief.

"Revy." He managed her name only once, before being stifled by an immediate pain response in his side.

"Don't talk. You might have some broken ribs." Revy instructed. Her demeanor was calm, cool, and collected. She was confident, and back in control; her old self again, and yet, at the same time, somehow different, changed, reborn.

Rock was grateful, feeling as though he hadn't seen Revy in a year. He sat silently in his seat as she turned her gaze back to the road, obviously ok to drive again. God, she was amazing.

Needing a smoke, Rock grunted forward to open the glove box and take out a pack of American Spirits.

"Goddammit, Rock! What did I just say?" Revy blared, in annoyance of Rock's obstinate behavior.

"You didn't tell me not to move." Rock countered immaturely, grimacing as he broke the seal to his tobacco product.

"Don't do anything! For fuck's sake, Rock! You just had the shit beat out of you." Revy scolded.

An all too familiar silence then filled the GTO's canopy, with neither saying a word to the other. As another police cruiser raced by, Revy broke the silence again.

"So… where'd you go _psycho-boy?"_ Revy ridiculed him, alluding to the haunting scenelet that had just transpired between them.

Rock faltered for just a moment, then proceeded to light the cigarette in his mouth, breathing deep as he closed his eyes. Was he ignoring her?

Revy continued, "I had everything under control, ya know? I didn't need your help. What were you thinking getting involved like that? You could've gotten yourself killed!" She exclaimed, hiding her feelings from him yet again.

"Leave it alone, Revy." Rock responded lethargically, wholly ambivalent to her nagging.

Revy gritted her teeth in frustration of Rock's aloof demeanor, then turned her head back to the road. "I was going to take care of it. You didn't have to do it. I would've… killed him. You didn't have to."

Another silence followed, before Rock finally responded, "I couldn't wait." He replied with heavy consternation, staring up into the roof of the car.

The look of annoyance on Revy's face was soon replaced with one of regret, and she looked over at Rock again with empathetic eyes. She could see now that he was afflicted; confused with trammeled reservation for what he'd just done. Revy needed to have more compassion. It was Rock's first time taking a man's life. For the first time now, he and Revy had something in common other than their taste in movies and pizza; they were both killers. Revy left him alone for the rest of the drive back to the commune.

Upon arrival, Revy pulled up right out front Lagoon's office, and put the _Goat_ in park. It was past midnight, and the rain had finally ceased to a light trickle. Revy got out and made her way around the car to help Rock. He opened his car door on his own, then lifted his right leg out to the sidewalk.

"Ho there, cowboy." Revy jested, impeding Rock from going any further on his own. "Come on, give me your arm."

Rock did as he was told and slunk his arm around Revy's shoulders so she could help ease him out of the GTO, groaning in discomfort as he went. Once Rock was on his feet, the pain wasn't so bad, but he was exhausted and needed sleep.

"Let's go. Keep your weight on me." Revy aided.

She walked him carefully through the building's open entrance, then rode the service elevator up to second floor, before finally arriving at Revy's apartment. She opened the front door, and flipped on the light, then helped ease Rock inside. Her studio was still a mess from this morning. Revy walked him to the middle of the room before getting out from under his weight to face him.

"Strip." She ordered plainly.

"What?" Rock replied, confused.

"We need to clean and dress your wounds, otherwise they'll get infected, if they aren't already. Strip." She followed up again.

"All of it?" He asked.

"Down to your bare ass." Revy smirked, quoting the new Tarantino film they had both recently just watched together.

Rock did what he could, grabbing the hem of his shredded, bloodstained henley with both hands to try pull it up over his head. He managed to get halfway before he hissed as the terrible shooting pain in his side returned, and gave up, discouraged.

Revy moved in very close now, so close Rock could feel her breath on his face. "Lift your arms up." She whispered.

Rock obeyed and Revy helped him pull his shirt back over his head, tenderly lingering her touch as she went. Rock couldn't remember the last time Revy had ever been so gentle with him, emotionally or physically. After finally removing his ruined garment, Revy let it fall carelessly to her wooden floor, then lowered her gaze, inspecting the terrible laceration left gaping across his tone chest. Revy stopped suddenly upon eyeing a very familiar pendent suspended on a simple string of rawhide wrapped around Rock's neck.

Rock noted, feeling Revy's eyes on his makeshift necklace. "It's the silver bullet you gave me, remember?"

Revy didn't respond, instead looking back up thoughtfully into Rock's eyes. She unsnapped his belt buckle without warning, then pulled the leather strap out of his belt loops with ease and Rock began to feel another one of his involuntary _responses_ stirring to life in his jeans.

"Can you take your boots off?" She asked.

"I'll try." He responded, giving it his best shot.

Rock leaned over slowly, raising his right leg up to his palms so he might start working his foot out. He faltered only once, but Revy was there to catch him, holding him supportively against her chest until he managed to free himself from both his boots and socks in due time. When Rock stood back up, Revy didn't waste anymore time. She undid his top button and the zipper to his jeans before vigorously pulling them down past his hips, lowering herself to her knees as she went. Rock was taken off guard by her urgency, forgetting he had gone commando that day. She stood up after unhooking his heels from his bunched pant legs, seemingly unfazed by his healthy and vital manhood; guess it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before… since last night, that is.

Rock was now completely naked, standing in the middle of Revy's apartment. In that moment, Rock's appearance reminded Revy to the Iroquois natives of North America's early colonial wars, or to the battle-hardened gladiators of the Colosseum from the days of ancient Rome. Primal, raw, enduring; Revy felt her cheeks begin to flush.

"Um… okay, now go get in the shower." She hesitated slightly.

Rock moved right, and opened the door to her bathroom. Revy began to feel hot all over as she watched him step into her walk-in shower from the doorway; realizing she should probably be in there to keep him from passing out again. She quickly kicked off her own boots to follow. Rock turned the valve and the water came out cold, then warmed slowly, streaming down his face and body. He placed his hands forward onto the brushed salmon tiles for support letting the warm water flow down his neck and back. He winced when the hot water finally arrived, burning into his open wounds that started to bleed again.

Unbeknownst to Rock, Revy had stepped into the shower with him, silently counting the number of lashes on his back as a result of the bike chain. It was horrible. There were so many, Rock looked like he had tiger stripes. She managed to get to _seventeen_ before loosing track. He would have many scars, after tonight, body and soul alike. She stepped forward, letting Rock feel her presence from behind; tensing ever so slightly in embarrassment.

" _Shhh,_ don't be nervous." She soothed, taking the soap and cloth from the wash rack in front of him.

She started slow, lathering the soap into the soft white washcloth before gently touching it to the cuts on his back. Rock expected pain, but was surprised at how quickly he relaxed into Revy's delicate treatment of him. Revy took the time to wash _every_ inch of his backside, lingering playfully on his firm, perfectly formed ass. Rock couldn't quell his body's natural response to such scrupulous attention any longer, now fully and painfully erect.

Revy stopped to lather more soap into the wash cloth. "Okay, last one, turn around." Revy requested.

This time, Rock didn't accede her request, leaving his hands flat against the tile, his head down, desperate to keep his arousal secret.

Revy became instantly annoyed, "Okay, if you won't do that, then I'll come around you." She bartered, moving around him to dip low under his left arm and then slide between his body and the tiled wall. Not to Rock's surprise Revy became instantly aware of the sizable elephant in the room.

"Fuck, Rock! Could you be any harder?" She jabbed, dumbfounded by his impressive length and girth.

Rock chuckled under his breath and replied humorously, "No." Relieved she didn't shame him too badly for his lack of self-control.

Revy couldn't help but giggle mischievously, then gave Rock a warm smile before speaking again. "Look at me." She said.

Rock raised his head slowly to meet Revy's gaze. To his disappointment, she was still wearing her sports bra and denim shorts. Guess one of them needed to be responsible here. Revy raised her soapy wash cloth to the long cut across his chest, the worst one by far. She took her time, cleaning the wound thoroughly, then rung the cloth out of all excess blood and grime. She then placed it back on the wash rack before turning to peer back into Rock's now hungry and wanting gaze, breathing heavily through his mouth.

Revy made a fearless and searching critique of his body, scanning up and down, letting her gaze idle on his muscled arms, his broad shoulders, his defined chest, his washboard abs. Revy's shameless lusting incited her own body's natural arousal in response, her juices soaking clean through her panties and daisy dukes as a result.

"Uh oh." She whispered seductively. "I've gone a made a clean spot. Now I've done it. Guess I'll have to do the whole thing."

Revy then produced a healthy amount of lather into her palms from the bar of soap, then stepped forward against Rock, proceeding to wash him bare handed. Rock trembled with desire as Revy ran her hands enticingly along his hard, ropey muscles, flexing instinctively as they went, all the while his cock jabbing and slipping and sliding along Revy's smooth, tone abdomen. He moaned in response, never breaking their gaze, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Oh, Rock." Revy murmured, finally taking hold of the swollen length between them.

Rock lost control. He thrusted Revy back against the wall, grabbing her face and overpowering her in a hungry and ravishing kiss. She clutched at the sides of his face as well, both wanting to gain the upper hand, but Revy submitted first, yielding to Rock's incredible vivacity and stamina. He reached down to grab the hem of her sports bra, and Revy followed his lead, breaking the kiss to raise her arms up over her head, and Rock yanked it upwards, exposing her luscious, heaving breasts. Rock playfully lingered the tight spandex over her eyes like a blindfold, flicking his tongue across her lips, and Revy smiled, amused by his friskiness. He then pulled her top further back revealing her eyes. God, they were so beautiful. He took a moment to peer into those two gorgeous amber portals before quickly closing the gap again for another passionate, tongue-filled kiss. Finally freeing her arms of her top, Rock tossed it into the corner. Revy then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, pressing her pert, yet ample d-cups against him, now only wearing her denim shorts.

Things were getting extremely hot between them. Revy gasped when Rock took hold of her tits with both hands, expertly massaging them while he began leaving ravenous, wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. He bent his knees and took a single breast into his mouth, drawling little circles around her nipple with his tongue, whilst continuing to fondle the other. Revy didn't know what to do, compulsively biting and sucking at her own fingertips, moaning as she went. Rock continued fondling her breasts as he got down on both knees, trailing greedy, devouring kisses along her stomach. Revy held the sides of his head, panting in erotic majesty. She let out a whimper, as Rock grabbed the top of her shorts and panties together before yanking them down off of her tight, round ass, past her creamy, slick thighs before finally unhooking them from her trembling, feminine ankles.

"Rock." Revy moaned his name. "Are you sur— _ahh!"_ Revy had all the air sucked from her lungs as Rock plunged his face deep into her plum nest of curls, feasting on her womanhood. "Oh, fuck!" She exclaimed.

She pulled his face deeper into her sex, arching her hips to grant him better access. He kissed, and licked, and suckled at her nub, fueling the fire; stoking the burn. The pleasure was unlike anything she had ever felt; no one ever having done this to her before. Revy died a little, when Rock pulled away suddenly, whimpering under labored breath as he rose up to meet her gaze again.

"I hate you." She murmured, agonized by how desperately she needed him in that moment.

"I hate you, too." He replied endearingly, before sliding an arm around her waist to pull her into another hot, lustful kiss. He cupped her cheek, tilting her head to one side; their tongues dancing for supremacy.

Revy held the back of his neck with one hand and another along his handsome face. Now there was absolutely nothing between them to get in the way; naked as they day they were born. The sensation was mind-blowing, pressed against one another's bodies as they kissed each other, insatiably tonguing each other's mouths. Revy was ready, she wanted to fuck, and Rock was only too eager to oblige, his cock so hard between them now, it was throbbing.

Rock raised one of Revy's thighs up to hug his hip, and then in an impressive show of strength, took a strong grip of her ass and raised her back up against the wall, Revy wrapping her legs around his waist instinctively in response. She was his now. At that exact moment, Rock's eyes began to glaze over and he faltered left with Revy stepping down just in time to catch them both.

"Rock! Jesus-fuck!" She shouted, angry he almost dropped her.

Rock rested his head up against the tile for support, trying to remain conscious. Revy felt terrible after realizing this. Rock had almost died earlier, but she was so swept up in the moment, all she could think about was getting off on him. For God's sake, he was still bleeding like a stuck-pig!

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Revy apologized, over and over again.

Rock in a daze, attempted at making love to her again, but Revy had finally had some sense knocked back into her.

"Whoa! Down boy!" She resisted, reaching over to turn the water valve to the right.

Rock grunted in sharp irritation as freezing cold water came pouring down his body, temporarily neutering him.

Revy giggled at his look of obvious frustration. God, she felt like such a tease. "Alright, big boy. Finish up and come on out, we need to dress those cuts before you bleed to death." An obvious exaggeration, though Rock clearly only had enough blood in his body for one of two major body parts right now.

Revy left him to cool off, thinking it best she didn't stay in the shower any longer lest he try to mount her again. She stepped out, then grabbed a towel to dry off, before closing the bathroom door behind her, leaving Rock with another painful episode of _B.B.S._ (Blue-ball syndrome).

Several minutes passed and Rock calmed back down. He shut the water off and stepped out. After grabbing a faded pink cotton towel and drying himself off, Rock secured it around his hips before opening the bathroom door back to Revy's studio. To his amazement, Revy had policed up the place in a flash. The furniture was turned back upright, the trash and broken glass had been picked up off the floor and put in the waist basket, and Revy had just got done smoothing out the sheets on her bed when she noticed him walk in.

She looked fucking great, Rock thought. She had wound her wet hair up into a casual, yet sexy updo, wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt displaying a vintage 80's promotional for Bruce Springsteen's _Born in the U.S.A._ tour. She had sliced the hem off the bottom, as Revy was so often known to do, exposing her slender waist and navel. Finally, she was wearing a simple grey, cotton, athletic thong, flaunting her cute ass for Rock's pleasure. Goddammit, he was starting to feel himself getting hard all over again.

"Sit down." She said, motioning to the wooden chair she had placed at the center of the room.

Rock did as he was instructed, moving forward then turning to sit back into the chair.

"Turn right, I'm going to do your back first." Revy followed up.

Rock did so, placing his arm on the back rest so she could do her work. Revy had retrieved her First Aid Kit from her dresser drawer and opened it up on her bed. Rock could hear her rooting around in it before turning back to face him. She undid the cap to a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and agitated its open top into a sterile gauze sponge.

"This'll sting a bit." She warned, then began disinfecting the many cuts on his back.

It hurt, but Rock worked his hardest not to flinch. After she was done, Revy disposed of the used gauze, then applied an anti-bacterial cream along the inside of each cut. It took about five minutes altogether before Revy finished the uncomfortable steps. She then took her bandages and medical scissors and finally started cutting and taping appropriate size bandages for each cut. By the time she was done, Rock's back was completely covered.

Rock finally spoke up, "It hurts to breath." He complained.

"No shit, you've got a broken rib." Revy replied, returning to the bed to gather up fresh supplies.

"Shouldn't I go to the hospital?" Rock asked.

Revy snorted, "Yeah right! After you popped that _beaner's_ brains like a champagne cork? Watsup and his goons are probably all out in force looking for witnesses as we speak. Best to lay low for now." Revy deduced.

"Still. Shouldn't we at least bind my chest with tape or something?" Rock asked again, demonstrating his lack of medical expertise.

"That doesn't work, you idiot. If we tape it up, yeah, it'll feel better, but that's how you get pneumonia or even a collapsed lung. Best you can do, is just apply ice and breathe as deeply as you can. Now shut up, and let me do this. This ain't my first rodeo." Revy lectured, before returning to his side. "Turn forward again." She said.

Rock complied, trusting her judgment. She was now standing in front of him holding her supplies. Revy then surprised Rock as she stepped around his legs to sit and straddle his waist. After Revy got comfortable, she got ready to repeat the same field dress from earlier. Rock looked at her as she began agitating more hydrogen peroxide into a fresh gauze sponge.

"Revy?" He queried.

"Hm?" She responded distractedly, caught up in her work.

"Um… what… what you were doing with those guys in the first place?" Rock asked stupidly, guilt lacing every word.

Revy stopped to look back at Rock's melancholy gaze.

She waited a moment before responding. "After I saw you with that skank at _Feilong's_ , I don't know, I just… kinda… snapped. I went to the bar needing a drink. That was when I ran into those _wetbacks._ I was feeling pretty reckless. So... I thought, _I'll show him…_ Guess I showed ya, huh?" Revy finished bitterly, applying the disinfectant deep into his cut, making him hiss in pain. She snorted, " _Hmph!_ Got ya that time, didn't I, you fuck."

Rock wincing as he spoke, "Revy, I didn't even know that girl. She threw herself on me, I swear. It didn't mean anythi–"

"It meant something to me!" She interrupted hatefully, slapping the wound on his chest.

Rock stifled a loud bark into his throat, "Jesus!" He cried, trembling against her.

Revy continued on like nothing happened, "This wounds pretty deep, and I don't have any sutures, otherwise I'd stitch it up. We're going to have to do try something else." She followed, holding up a shiny air tight bag in front of his face.

"What's that?" He asked nervously.

"QuikClot. Saves lives, trust me." She smirked impishly.

"What's it do?" He asked, again; always suspicious whenever Revy asked him for trust.

"It's a hemostatic agent, they use it in the military. Here, lean back." She informed candidly, scooching her way up his lap. She agitated the bags contents to one side as she continued. "It works like a styptic, contracting broken tissue by sealing the injured blood vessels shut."

"You really know your shit, does it hurt?" Rock asked anxiously.

"Not really. Here, put this in your mouth, just in case." Revy, handing Rock his own leather belt that had been hanging over the chairs backrest. Rock reconciled his well-being entirely over to Revy, folding the leather strap between his teeth. She then tore open the seal with her own teeth, before speaking up again. "Rock…"

"Yeah?" He muffled behind his belt.

"I lied. It's gonna hurt a like motherfucker." Revy revealed ominously, then tilted the bag over.

"Wha!?" Rock squawked, before letting out a long, bone-rattling howl as Revy emptied the fine grey powder along his open wound.

"Ah, come on, you pussy! It ain't that bad!" Revy sneered, holding Rock's head back by the tuff of his mohawk.

Rock felt like his chest was on fire, as if he was being cauterized by a red hot poker. He vibrated violently in his seat, so much so, Revy thought he might shake the chair apart. A few agonizing moments passed and Rock began to settle back down, going limp in her clutches as the belt slid out of his mouth to hit the floor.

"There you go, there you go. _Shhh._ Relax, it's all over." Revy softened, stroking Rock's hair to calm him. She then wiped clean any excess blood from his chest and then proceeded to cut and tape a fresh bandage across his chest.

"F-fuck, Revy." Rock stumbled, staring up at the ceiling, feeling like he might pass out again.

Revy gathered up her supplies into her right arm before replying, "Yeah, yeah. Life's a bitch, and so am I. Get over it." She stated defensively then stepped back off of him.

She then turned to walk back to the bed, before being stopped suddenly, her left hand having been seized by Rock. Revy turned to berate him, but was taken aback upon what she saw. Rock had leaned over, hanging his head forward to conceal his face. He then pulled her suddenly back against him causing her to drop her medical supplies onto the floor.

"Rock! What the fuck?" Revy demanded.

Rock didn't respond, hiding his face into her smooth stomach as he wrapped his arms tightly around her hips and thighs. Revy began to feel him shudder against her, feeling hot tears form against her skin.

"Ah geez, Rock." Revy said, embarrassed.

Rock remained silent, cringing in penance for how he had betrayed her. Revy's annoyed look was soon replaced with one of pity; resting her hands atop his naked shoulders while Rock did his best to only lament softly.

 _What was wrong with her?_ Revy asked herself. Rock had almost given his life for her that night, and she was still bent out of shape over a stupid kiss with some random slut? Shenhua had probably put her up to it, knowing her. Rock had more then made up for it since then. In fact, in one night, Rock had proven himself to be more of a man than anyone Revy had ever met. She owed him the benefit of the doubt, at the very least. He earned it.

"I'm sorry." Revy apologized.

"I thought I had lost you." Rock finally managed.

Revy had always admired Rock's sensitive and peace-loving nature, and was grateful he hadn't lost it yet.

" _Shhh."_ Revy fawned, smiling warmly now. "It's okay, everything's okay." Her voice was softhearted and pardoning as she cradled Rock's head lovingly against her, continuing to stroke his head.

Rock's vulnerability stirred at something in Revy and she quickly realized something. That she was ashamed of her persiflage, her boasting, her pretensions of courage and ruthlessness; she was sorry about her cold-bloodedness, her dispassion, her inability to express what she now believed was the case; that she truly and deeply loved Rock, and couldn't bare the thought of living in a world without him.

Rock and Revy would soon retire to her bedside and she would continue to soothe him even after he fell asleep in her arms, holding him close until the pain stopped. Lost together in oblivion; dark and silent and complete.

—

 _A Note From The Author_

Hey guys!

I just want to extend my thanks and appreciation to everyone who took the time to read Chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 all the same, if not more. Your kind words and support only encouraged me to really deliver something I thought you would approve of. Apologies for the wait, but I work two jobs and only have nights and weekends off to write and edit, otherwise Chapter 2 would have come out a lot sooner. Granted, it is twice the length of my first Chapter.

 _Attrition Warfare_ has become a real passion-project for me, of late. I decided to write this story after recently watching the anime for the first time all the way through. I felt that while it had great potential, its plot and characters went thoroughly undeveloped and unrealized. I decided to write the arc I had always hoped I would see in the anime, and that's exactly what you're reading now. Gratuitous sex and violence doesn't really bother me like it does for some people, so I felt like I had a fighting chance at writing a believable story arc for Black Lagoon.

Due to the cinematic nature of the manga and anime, I make countless pop culture references to movies, music, and people that were popular in the early 90's, some more subtle than others. I don't deny my own love for cinema pervades in my writing. I cite the majority of my inspiration for this story to the early directorial work of Martin Scorsese and Quentin Tarantino, however more will become obvious in later chapters.

Please take the time to review, and share your thoughts! It's very rewarding for me to read your thoughts. Because of you, I fully intend on seeing _Attrition Warfare_ all the way through to it's epic conclusion, so sit back and enjoy the ride!

—NoirFan7


	3. Competitive Pricing

" _Once I knew the depth where no hope was, and darkness lay in the face of all things. Then love came and set my soul free." —Helen Keller_

On the earlier the next morning, a kind of hallowed renewal seemed to purify the air, and cleanse this island-city of Roanapur. The breeze that came up from the coast was crisp and fine, and where the rising Sun broke over the horizon, the firmament was cast in empyrean shades of violets, fuchsias, and citrines with Monet-like brilliance. The city shimmered and gleamed like wet gold, and at a distance, it might've reminded the passing romantic seafarer of the fabled _El Dorado_ of legend, or even the lost city of _Atlantis._ Just as God arose to judgment to smite the wicked in the time of Noah and the _Great Flood_ , a passing tropical storm had washed the streets of this paradise-macropolis clean. Clean of the dregs, the pimps, the cunts, the scum; at least for another hour or so.

A sultry draft permeated Revy's dimly lit apartment. It was dark, and hot, and humid, and the lacquered, rosewood ceiling fan hummed quietly from above as she and Rock slept peacefully atop her bed. Morning steadily crept through the drawn shutters. It's rays snaking brazenly across their wearied bodies and disheveled bed sheets, before at last arriving on Rock's bruised and blackened visage. Slowly, his eyes would lift awake. First the right, followed by a considerably more swollen left. He lay on his back, watching the fan spin hypnotically round from below as he came to.

 _This isn't my room?_ He realized.

Tensing slightly to sit up, he quickly registered a soft, skinny arm draped lovingly across his bandaged chest… an arm painted in black tribal tattoos. A naked leg there was also, extending out long and lithe over his lap, hugging his groin from behind the faded pink towel still loosely wrapped around his waist. He quickly relaxed back into the bed, then took in a breath of hope as he rotated his head right, praying to God she really was there… and she was.

Revy. Still sleeping like a baby. All funky and warm. Her hair a gorgeous mess of wispy red-lavender, splayed all around her face and head like the halo of a fallen angel. She lay on her side, her breath lightly fanning Rock's lips as she slumbered away. Gently and quietly, and Rock looked on in awe of her guileless beauty. No. She was more than beautiful, he thought. She was perfect... like Christmas morning.

Rock couldn't resist any longer, eager to reveal more of her stunning features. Reaching over with his left hand, he boldly brushed a lock of plum silk back behind her ear. Revy stirring delicately in response. Thankfully, her eyes remained closed, and then, a sweet, sleepy smile graced her lips and she pulled herself closer against Rock; humming chaste, kitteny sighs along the way.

Rock couldn't believe it. Was this real? He ruminated on the events of the night before carefully. An awful, despairing night, when all hope seemed lost. How did he survive it? An ordinary man, placed in an extraordinary situation… and he just so happened to come out on top? But what if this was just a dream? Worse. What if… he had died? Could he be dead? Right now? Could he have died the night before and gone to heaven? But then, did it really matter? If he had died, then this was the place he would've wanted to end up. Heaven or Hell, it didn't matter, as long as he got to share it with her _._ Together. For once, Rock stopped listening to his head, and started listening to his gut, and right now his gut was telling him that he wasalive. Rock was alive, and Revy was alive, and nothing else mattered! Nothing, but right now. Right here. This moment.

"Revy." He whispered her name without thinking, then bit his tongue.

Her face seemed to pout a little at this, saying nothing in return, then turned over suddenly onto her side away from him. Rock fretted for a moment, but then relaxed and smiled.

 _Rock, you idiot._ He kicked himself.

Revy was having sweet dreams, and didn't want to be woken back to the real world just yet. He wasn't going to try and control this. For once, he decided to give up on control, and then, a new feeling seemed to flow through him like rain and he followed after her, turning over onto his side as well, scooching closer and closer, inch by inch.

Revy fluttered in elation when she felt Rock begin to swaddle her small, feminine frame into his large, sheltering physique. He knew she was awake by the way she snuggled back into him; rearing her tight, round ass teasingly against his privates. They spooned for a long while, loving the feel of each other's bodies against one another. Revy was surprised at how much she liked it, wanting to get even closer to Rock. All that warm, male strength. All the protective comfort he offered. The way his hands felt on her hands. So strong, yet so gentle. Or his breath in her hair; so warm, yet so deep. His body hard, yet giving. His scent a comfort, and a distraction. Revy couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe with someone. So understood.

And then her eyelids moistened at the revelation of something only she knew, and she found herself turning her face into the pillow away from him so as not to be seen. Revy began to feel some new pain she had never felt before. A twinge in her heart far more powerful than memory alone. She couldn't describe it. Like a swelling in her chest that never burst. A wonderful ache. A terrible longing. It was unbearable, and then, she was saved by a welcome distraction.

Rock began to kiss lightly at the bend behind Revy's ear, tenderly following the line of her neck with his lips. She crooned blissfully in response, pushing herself harder against him now. He propped himself up on his right elbow for a better angle and Revy began to slowly caress his groin with her supple backside. She loved the way he moaned for her, loved the feel of him growing with desire. He placed his hand atop her bare tummy to help guide her rhythm and Revy imagined those strong hands touching every inch of her body, making her shiver in anticipation. Revy was done with feelings. Done with all this touchy-feely, lovey-dovey, bull-crap. Right now, she just wanted to fuck.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Rock, the mindreader, grated on a low moan before taking her earlobe into his mouth.

Revy bit at her lip as he sucked and nibbled her. She wasn't exactly sure what game they were playing, but it fucking turned her on. A voyage into uncharted waters, where they could both be conquerers if Rock let them.

"I'll do what I want, you… fucking dick." She moaned back, hiding a tickled smile into her pillow.

Jesus! She was already so wet for him. Revy loved the rich timbre she heard in Rock's voice when he was randy and knowing like this. Deep and husky. Like he was an entirely different person with her, yet still somehow the same. The same gentle, caring, kindhearted boy she'd met a year ago, and yet, thisRock, was so not a boy anymore. Not after everything they'd been through together. This was a man. A gentle, caring, kindhearted man _,_ and he wanted her. He wanted her and she wanted him and Rock wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away again.

She rotated her upper body to look back at him, and he ceased his teasing suckles and nips to meet her come-hither gaze. Revy felt her heart ache when she saw him. His face, she thought. His poor, beautiful, ruined face. She reached up with her left hand to cup his swollen cheek, and Rock closed his eyes, easing into her touch, relishing its warmth, its solace, then kissed the inside of her palm. When he opened his eyes again, the look he gave Revy made her heart fill up so full she almost felt a slight drowning sensation.

That stoic brow, that noble chin, those chestnut eyes. It was strange, even behind all his fresh cuts and bruises, Rock was still so handsome to Revy. In fact, his wounds only made him seem sexier to her. All the fear and anger and confusion she'd felt for him over the last year seemed to finally loosen its hold, and give way to a slow-building heat, a heat that settled low in Revy's belly and flared to fire when she saw the answering flame in Rock's eyes.

She ran her fingertips delicately across the small cut on his bottom lip, then cooed with surprise when Rock opened his mouth to suck her digits inside. He lapped and tasted her, biting playfully as he went, making Revy remember that tongue from the previous night in the shower, and all the things it had done to her, and made her feel.

Turning over to lay flat on the bed now, Revy put herself on full display for him now. Rock surveyed her body hungrily and she licked her lips in approval, feeling him wade his hand tantalizingly across her smooth, naked stomach. She arched her back against his palm. Her tiny pink nipples peaking out from under her _Springsteen-_ crop top. Rock abided her body's silent request and slid his hand under the white cotton-T to capture her left breast. He caressed and squeezed her; emoting long, breathy sighs and moans from Revy in response as she squirmed beneath him. He massaged her thoroughly, then moved over to pay equal attention to her right.

Revy then sucked in her breath on a rush when Rock finally dipped his head down, taking her mouth into a long, eating kiss that she never wanted to end. She loved it. She craved it. Needing more and more. She didn't care about anything anymore, except that she needed to keep on kissing him. Needed to know what he tasted like deep down inside. What he felt like when he was wanting as badly as her; her grey cotton thong now soaked all the way through.

Revy snaked her hands around Rock's neck as he slipped his tongue inside, not so tentative now, not so tame. Still kneading her right breast, pinching her nipple ever-so-lightly. Revy arching her back more and more with each new pleasure-jolt. He was driving her crazy! She pouted when he broke their kiss, and then gasped on a thrill when he scattered wet, openmouthed kisses along her neck, pulling her crop top up past her collar bone to find her left breast. She then let out a whimpering cry when he drew her nipple deep into his mouth. Sucking, and laving, and feasting, as if she were his last meal, or his first meal, or his only meal.

Sharp, exquisite pleasure shot from Revy's nipple, arrowing deep into her belly, and searing it's way between her thighs. Long. It had been so long since she'd felt arousal so electric. Such an edgy, achy yearning for another person. Even longer since it had been a man. Maybe she'd never felt it. Not this intensely. Not this desperately. Revy was beyond desperate now, her back now painfully arched towards Rock's mouth, pulling his head deeper into her breast.

Rock didn't miss a beat. He hooked his right arm around her waist, pulling her over onto her side to face him. He shifted his mouth to her other breast, making sure he took the time to do this right. The cadence in Revy's pant's and moans were becoming shorter and shorter now, feeling like she might die any moment if she didn't have him soon. He moved his left hand up and down the length or her body, wild for the feel of her. Her slim waistline, her flared hips, her pert, round buttocks, her silky-smooth thighs. He couldn't get enough.

Revy begged under laboring pants, "Rock… pl-please… please… just… just fuckin' do it already."

Rock silenced her pleading whimpers and took her mouth again. All hungry suction, and greedy tongue. Shocking her, he tunneled his left hand between them, invading her panty line. Cupping her, absorbing her damp heat, then swallowing her gasping moan when he plunged a finger inside. Revy jerked against his hand, stunned by the instant searing pleasure. The breathtaking shock of his invasion. She lost awareness of the bed beneath them; of anything before this moment. She was aware only of his need and hers. Hyperaware of his touch, of her inner muscles clenching as he slid another finger inside. Her hips rocking instinctively against his palm, her body alternately softening and tensing as he glided in and out of the damp, delicious heat he'd created for her. Revy pulled away from his mouth on a whim of desperation, Rock continuing to smother her cheek and jawline with his mouth, having copped the back of her neck in place with his other hand.

"Rock… Rock, please… please, you're—you're killing me… please just… just fuck me..." Managing on more broken whimpers and grinding rasps, as a restless urgency to feel more, be more, take more, drove her every thought. "I need… Oh God!... I need… fuck! Rock! Now! I need you, now!" She couldn't stand it any more.

Revy's urgency made Rock loose all sense of himself, pulling her amazing body tightly against his, and with one swift, wild rush, yanked her soaked thong from her quivering legs and ankles. She then gripped at his powerful shoulders and rolled him on top of her, parting her legs to make room for him.

Hot. My God, he was so hot! Revy wanted to lose herself to all that heat. Immerse herself in the power of it, the taste of it. Let it take her over, take her under, take her away from the reality of money and murder and the living hellhole that was her life.

Rock, ravenous with desire, pinned her to the bed with his weight, making her ache with every move. Loosing her breath on a serrated sigh when he pumped his powerful hips hard into her naked sex, causing her to yelp with pleasure. Darting his tongue into her mouth when she did. Revy tugged at her ratty old towel down past his hips as she kissed him, taking the time to grope his rock-hard ass, and finally unveiling his throbbing manhood. Taut, noble, proud. Revy molded her fingers around the long, thick erection, proof that Rock was just as turned on as she was.

"Revy, wait." Rock, breaking their kiss on a hushed and panicky breath.

Revy moaned in protest as he pulled his head away.

"We can't. I don't have any—uh-unhh… p-protection. Oh—oh, Jesus!" Rock's objections, quickly silenced by a few of Revy's expertly timed strokes.

"We can." She revised him, intent on seduction, and squeezed, feeling Rock's amazing body tense all over from above.

She ushered him forward, Rock loosing all hope as he followed.

"Revy, please… we… we…"

Revy then rocketed her head upwards, cutting off Rock's words with another deep, carnal kiss of clashing teeth and questing tongue, bringing the tip of his cock to the center of her heat. Damp met damp. Heat met heat. Soft met hard. My God, he was so hard.

Gripping violently at the tuff Rock's mohawk, she broke the kiss and ordered onward, "Shut up and fuck me, you fuckin' idiot!"

On a defeated groan, Rock gave up the fight, and finally pushed inside of her. The phrase, _careful what you wish for,_ coming to Revy's mind as he proceeded. His thrust, long, slow, strong, and possessing. Revy felt her eyes grow wide as her innermost walls stretched and yielded and opened to him in ways she never thought possible. It was mind-boggling! Just when she thought Rock might've finished, another girthy inch squeezed it's way inside, filling Revy so full by the end, she cried out at the pressure. Rich, erotic, amazing. Her eyes rolling back into her head as Rock completed his journey, going farther and fuller than any one before him, leaving Revy only thinking of one thing… more.

Revy wanted more of this astounding, electric friction. More of Rock filling her up. She hooked her ankles around his waist, lifting her hips against his, and rocked away. She lifted, and rocked, and back again, over and over, taking all he had to give her, dying a little each time she pulled away. Then Rock began to move his hips against hers as well, matching her rhythm, bringing a supportive hand under her hips to lift her up. Enhancing the contact to such exquisite depths that everything in Revy's world was reduced only to the awareness of the way their bodies connected and rubbed and filled.

Revy, wanting nothing between them for this moment, releasing Rock's upper body to pull her crop top up over her head, and Rock (now reduced to a brainless, primal state) made this nearly impossible for her. His thrusts were becoming harder and faster now, bringing her pleasure to ever-increasing heights, so much so Revy couldn't concentrate on anything else. She managed the makeshift-nighty only part way past her eyes when Rock attacked her mouth yet again. Another ravishing, moaning kiss as he fucked her, and Revy gasped for air upon breaking free. She tossed the wrinkled garment to the floor, wrapping her arms around his broad, damaged back, pulling tightly against him again; crazy for the feel of one another now completely uninhibited.

Revy pulled his face into the hollow of her shoulder, moaning into his ear, running her fingers through his hair as he fucked her good and hard. Rock couldn't get over the feel of her nakedness against him. Her velvety nipples pressed against his bare chest that seemed to spur him on like a wild stallion. He fucked her so hard, Revy thought her creaking metal bed frame might shatter to pieces, and she loved every second of it! It was ecstasy. The friction was combustible. The sensation indefinable, and so, so unbearably good as Rock increased his pace, pounding into Revy now with a frenzy that matched her own insatiable need for release. Revy pulled back for a last look into Rock's eyes before it was all over.

"Don't stop!" She begged, so very close now.

"I won't." He panted, never breaking their gaze, or his rhythm.

"Promise me!" She cried out.

"I promise! Oh God, Revy!"

"Rock!"

She clutched back against him, overwhelmed by his assault. All the sensations that he had built and bred and had her clawing his arms, biting his shoulder, begging, begging, begging for the release she'd both wanted and dreaded her entire life, and then, at long last reached, on a breath-stealing, spine-tingling, heart-stopping explosion of rich, raw pleasure!

"Oh, God... oh, my, fucking, Goood!" Revy cried out; Rock lifting her clear off the bed and onto his lap as she came.

Her head thrown back as she clung to him, and squeezed him, clinching around him, holding on for dear life as she rode Rock to her peak. Fiercely clinging to an orgasm so acute and intense she could hardly bear it, yet didn't ever want it to end. Shuddering uncontrollably, mindless with sensation, her eyes tearing from the intensity. Lasting only a few brief minutes that felt like a hopeful eternity. She savored the free fall, the weightless sense of floating, and the knowledge that no man had ever taken her this high. Had ever made her feel this safe. Ever earned so much of her trust.

Rock eased her descent back onto the bed, before collapsing on top of her out of sheer exhaustion. Struggling for breath from above, his face hidden in the hollow of her shoulder. Revy lovingly caressed the back of his neck and shoulders while they both frantically fought for air. Unhooking her trembling legs of his waist, she wilted beneath his wight and she held Rock close and smiled, grateful to still be alive, and then, she felt everything, all at once, from utter jubilation, to euphoric laughter, to weeping joy.

"M-m-my heart's beating so faast!" Revy bellowed in delirium, as a huge sob racked her body.

She was overcome by emotion, never having felt such happiness in her life. It took her many moments to settle back down, then rotated her head right to nuzzle and kiss the side of Rock's face, adoringly.

"Let's do it again." She swooned into his ear.

Another moment passed and Rock responded, "I-uh… don't think I can." He muffled back into her pillow.

Revy bit her lip and giggled, feeling his rock-hard member still twitching with life inside of her.

"Doesn't feel that way." She playfully inferred, flicking her tongue along the inside of his ear.

Rock surprised Revy when he slid out of her suddenly, raising his head away to rest on his elbows from above. His face looked pained, eyes closed, as if unable to look back at her; cold. Revy didn't know what to make of it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, equal amounts of anger and hurt coloring her tone. "Is it your rib? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes… I-I mean, no. Yeah, it hurts like hell, but that… that's not it." He toiled.

"Then what is it?" Imploring him now, clasping either side of his face.

Rock tucked his chin inward, shaking his head as he replied, "If we keep making love like this, Rev… I-I won't be able to stop myself again." He trembled.

 _Again?… Make love?_ Revy was confused. Then slowly dissected the implication in his voice.

"You… you didn't?" She didn't have to say it.

"No." He answered shamefully, somehow feeling like less of a man.

Revy's first reaction was a self-conscious one, but then quickly realized that this wasn't about her at all. It was Rock. She could see it his beleaguered expression, embattled by something deep down inside himself. She reached out to touch his face, guiding his gaze compassionately back to hers and smiled.

"Hey…" She whispered warmly, "Don't be a pussy, alright?" Then jested, breaking the unnecessary tension.

Rock chuckled at this.

"Come on. Just fuckin' talk to me."

The look in her eyes emboldened Rock with the courage he needed and finally, he spoke, "I-I just couldn't put you in that position, Revy. I couldn't… live with myself… if it wasn't what you really wanted."

Revy's heart ached upon finally hearing him admit it. She'd had a feeling that's what this was all about, but she needed to hear him say it first… and it killed her. He was talking about her getting pregnant… He cared. He really, really cared. Even when she was ready, and wanting, and willing, and had all of him, all at once, he still managed to hold himself back, out of respect… for who she was. Revy felt a hot tear run down the side of her temple.

"Rock, you… you fucker." She choked, embarrassed by her vulnerability, and then pleaded with that same terrible lump in her throat, "Why? Why are you so good to me?"

Rock looked at her now with beautiful concern, gently wiping away her tears with his strong hang, and then cradled her cheek as he answered.

"Don't you know?"

At that moment, all the muscles in Revy's face relaxed and softened at once, and the two peered deep into each other's souls with heavy-lidded eyes. Raising her head up slowly, him lowering his as well. A brief buss of her lips against his. Sweet and loving. A gentle friction as they brushed their mouths back and forth. Soft to supple, warm to hot, opening to taste one another again. Rock felt his resolve begin to give way, Revy wrapping her arms back around his neck, her legs around his waist. Their sweaty bodies bounding together again, Revy ready to receive him again, Rock ready to take the plunge again, and then…

 _THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

The unmistakeable rapping of their employer.

"Revy! Are you in there?!" Dutch boomed.

Panic! Neither knew what to do. Rock, the idiot, hid his face back into the hollow of her shoulder, and Revy (also an idiot) clung back, cradling his head against her with jealous guarding as she tried to compose herself to respond in time.

"U-Uh, yeah! What's up?!"… _What's up?_ Revy smacked her hand over her face. She never said, _What's up?_

"Revy?" Dutch paused, confused, then erupted, "What the fuck happened!? Where have you been? Where's Rock?! He's not in his room!"

Revy did her best to relieve Dutch without suspicion. "Its fine! He's in here with me!" Revy shouted back, then cringed to bite her lip in frustration, slamming her head back into her pillow. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"What?" Dutch, now sounding very confused.

"Uh—yeah!" She stalled for more time. "He's using my shower!"

Rock, paralyzed with indecision, shuddered against her with nervous trepidation.

"Th-The waters out on his side of the building!" She couldn't keep this up much longer.

"I'm coming in." Dutch announced.

"No, wait!" She shrieked.

Her rusted door knob jiggled, but didn't turn, and Revy thanked God if there was one, having forgotten locking her door after arriving home with Rock the previous night. A true first for her.

"Revy? Your doors locked." Dutch, now very, _very_ confused. "Get your ass out here! We need to talk!"

Revy was livid now.

"For fuck's sake, Dutch! Give it a rest! I'll be out in five fucking minutes, alright! Fuck!"

Silence.

"Meet me in the office." Dutch, with a resigned ultimatum.

"Okay!" Revy exclaimed.

"Right now!"

"Alright!"

Revy'd had enough, reaching above her head to click on the stereo under her TV. She rounded the volume on high; the hard rock sounds of a Detroit-classic effectively ending Dutch's ill-timed wake-up call.

 _Kick out the jams motherfuckers!_

 _Yeah! I, I, I, I, I'm gonna_

 _I'm gonna kick 'em out!_

 _Yeah!_

Rock and Revy held their breath as they listening for Dutch's guerrilla-like stature to move away from her door. Revy wanting to die; mortified at the incredible awkwardness of the situation.

 _Well I feel pretty good_

 _And I guess that I could get crazy now baby_

 _Cause we all got in tune_

 _And when the dressing room got hazy now baby_

"That was a close one…" Rock stifled into her pillow, then reached up to lower the volume so they didn't have to shout. "You know this building only has one water heater, right?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Shut the fuck up." Revy imposed through a hushed pant, trying not to have a heart attack, then groaned in humiliation, "Ugh! God, I wanna die!" Reaching above her head again, she grabbed her lighter and cigarettes off the TV stand.

 _I know how you want it child_

 _Hot, quick and tight_

 _The girls can't stand it_

 _When you're doin' it right_

 _Let me up on the stand_

 _And let me kick out the jams_

 _Yes, kick out the jams_

 _I want to kick'em out!_

Rock pushed himself back onto his knees allowing Revy to sit up, her hair falling all around her shoulders and back as she did.

"Put a gun to my head and paint the walls with my brains." She muttered depressingly to herself as she rooted through her pack.

She tapped her last American Spirit out and placed it between her lips, tossing the empty onto the floor then whipped open her all-brass zippo to begin thumbing the flint wheel. Much to her dismay, however, she produced only sparks.

"Goddammit!" Revy cursed, irate by her current circumstances.

 _Yes I'm starting to sweat_

 _You know my shirt's all wet_

 _What a feeling_

 _In the sound that abounds_

 _And resounds and rebounds off the ceiling_

She continued striking the flint in vain when Rock calmly seized the lighter from her hands.

"Hey!" She demurred in annoyed surprise.

He closed the lid, then shook it upside down a bit, before opening it right ways up and cooly striking it to flame with a snap of his fingers, and for a brief moment, Revy was speechless.

"Hmph! Fuckin' show off." She huffed, doing what she could not to appear impressed.

 _You gotta have it baby_

 _You can't do without_

 _When you get that feeling_

 _You gotta sock'em out_

Rock smiled warmly as she leaned forward into his glowing palms, bringing the tip of her Spirit to ember and inhaled long and deep.

Leaning back to exhale into the ceiling, Revy looked back at him, smiling with gratitude.

"Thanks." She said.

She had a look of sincerity Rock had never seen before.

"Don't mention it." He replied, smiling back.

 _Put that mike in my hand_

 _And let me kick out the jams_

 _Yes! Kick out the jams_

 _I want to kick'em out_

A blushing moment of dalliance passed between them, and then Revy leaned back further on one hand as she tilted her head to enjoy another long, sensual drag. She moaned with satisfaction, not remembering the last time a smoke tasted so good. Rock felt his gaze idle on those large, perfect breasts of hers. The way they rose and fell with her every breath. Watched the sun beams gleam, and dance off the glistening sheen of love-sweat that moistened every inch of her beautiful naked body.

 _So you got to give it up_

 _You know you can't get enough_

 _Miss Mackenzie_

 _Cause it gets in your brain_

 _It drives you insane_

 _With a frenzy_

"Geez! You're like a dog with a bone." Revy jabbed, snapping Rock out of his locker-room ogling.

"Uh, sorry!" Rock apologized, embarrassed by his boyish arousal for the second time.

 _The wigglin guitars girl_

 _The crash of the drums_

 _Make you wanna keep-a-rockin'_

 _Till the morning comes_

Revy chuckled, "I'm kiddin'. You're just lucky you're so fuckin' cute about it."

Rock was stupefied. Was she teasing him?

She sighed and leaned back onto her elbows. "First time being with a real woman. Am I right?" Revy haughtily boasted.

 _Let me be who I am_

 _And let me kick out the jam_

 _Yes, kick out the jams_

 _I done kicked em out!_

Her cigarette dangled between her lips as she stared back at Rock with dark, lusty eyes. He looked back, utterly transfixed by the hexing spell she seemed to be casting on him. In an unexpected turn, however, Rock closed his eyes, and smirked, before confidently reached out to steal her cigarette from her mouth, and taking a long drag of it himself.

Okay _._ Now, Revy was impressed.

"Dick." She cracked, Rock never ceasing to surprise her.

He pulled the cigarette away, taking Revy off-guard as he stalked forward like a lion whilst holding his breath. He then released a long spectral, plume of smoke all along her body, starting on her thigh, moving upward along her stomach, billowing over her breasts, before finally finishing on her neck. It was (for lack of a better word) hot; hovering closely over her now from above as he penetrated her defenses with a cocky, sexy stare.

Damn! Revy wanted to fuck him again bad. She wanted to throw him onto her floor and sit on his face. Wanted to ride his cock until he was a zombie and feel him throb inside of her when she finally made him come. Closing her eyes, she inched her face upwards, hoping to taste his mouth again.

"Better not keep him waiting." Rock smugly interrupted

Revy opened her eyes in disappointment, and then, smirked something sinister when the thumping beat of one of her favorite rock ballads kicked on. Pouting playfully in return, she pressed her pelvic bone enticingly against Rock's privates and replied.

"Ohhh, but I don't wanna go to school today."

Rock grinned wider, tilting his head to one side as he studied her lips, considering his approach, then leaning back down to take that kiss she offered.

Violently and without warning, Revy elbowed him off, giggling mischievously as she went. Rock chuckling in pain as he fell to the side, rubbing his chest as he watched her spring to her feet and jaunt to her dresser with rocker-chick attitude.

 _We've been here too long tryin' to get along_

 _Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy_

 _I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can_

 _My temperature is runnin' high_

She flung her panty drawer open, then cutely crossed her arms as she touched an inquisitive index to her cheek whilst surveying her options, all the while rocking her hips and heels to the beat of the music. Rock laughed again in charmed delight. He'd never seen this side of Revy before. So unguarded, so carefree… and thinking maybe he had something to with it meant everything to him.

 _Cry at night no one in sight_

 _An' we got so much to share_

Revy threw a selection back over her shoulder, looking back at Rock like a minx as she offered up a lacy, lavender-colored thong for his approval.

"Oh-ho, scandalous." Rock endorsed humorously, now grinning ear-to-ear.

 _Talking's fine if you got the time_

 _But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah_

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where?_

Opening two more drawers, Revy grabbed a fresh pair of denim shorts and a baggy black crop-top, before jaunting impishly back to the center of her studio. Rock took another a drag of her cigarette and sat up on the bed, sensing a show coming on, his arm resting on his knee in enthusiasm. She turned to sit back in her chair, arching her back on reflex, profiling her perfect body for Rock's gaze. She leaned over slowly, stealing a devious glance at Rock along the way as she slipped her skinny ankles through the leg holes of her prurient pick. She pulled the sweet nothings teasingly up her long, smooth legs, lifting her cute butt ever so lightly to secure them around her hips. Then finishing with a resounding snap of her waistband, she succeeded in giving Rock one hell of a rager as a result, watching him discreetly cover himself with her bed sheet.

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?_

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Revy beamed with satisfaction at her accomplishment, then stood back up to finish getting dressed, taking a break every so often to strum an air guitar and head-bang her violaceous locks with riot-girl moxie.

Rock seized this rarest of opportunities to really sit and admire Revy (while she was still naked enough to do so). She truly was in a league of her own. Immeasurably attractive in every dimension. No comparison. But if Rock had to go out on a limb, he'd have to start by saying she had body on par with Raquel Welch in her heyday (albeit a few, slightly more curvaceous endowments). She possessed the pouty good looks and provocative sensuality of Joan Jett, and she embodied the no-B.S. attitude and strong sense of self-reliance seen in Sigourney Weaver's _Ellen Ripley_ , or Linda Hamilton as _Sarah Connor_. A peculiar combination, Rock admitted, but it all amounted to one hell of a woman in his eyes. Talk about your fatal attraction…

Revy wrapped up her little reverse-strip tease for Rock and secured her denim shorts with a spare firehose belt she'd had laying around. She then threw on a very rare, black vintage band-T with the sleeves sliced off (no bra, of course). Black Sabbath's _Master of Reality_ tour showcased in purple and green lettering. Revy knotting it's waistline tightly to one side to keep her cute navel and tone midriff exposed as per usual. Finally, she pulled on her fatigued combat boots, then grabbed a black hair-tie off her gun rack before starting back towards Rock.

 _Every girl an' boy needs a little joy_

 _All you do is sit an' stare_

 _Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?_

 _Run your fingers through my hair_

"You'd better stay in here awhile." She said, working her plum-locks up into her signature ponytail. "I'll bring you some of your clothes later."

"What about Dutch?" Rock asked.

"Let me handle Dutch, alright?" Revy insisted, resting one knee on the edge of the bed. "You just stay in here and be quiet."

"What I am I supposed to do with myself?"

 _My, my, my whiskey and rye_

 _Don't it make you feel so fine_

Revy sucked in breath of sarcasm through gritted teeth and replied, "Ooh! Yeaahh. Um, that really sounds like more of a you-problem, not so much a me _-_ problem _._ Get what I'm saying?"

Rock frowned, reminding Revy instantly of puppy-dog eyes. She groaned in frustration.

"Ugh!Goddammit, how the hell should I know!? Watch a movie or somethin'. _Die Hard's_ still in there, I think." Alluding to her VHS player.

Rock cringed at it's mentioning.

"We've watched that almost every night this week." He complained.

 _Right or wrong don't it turn you on_

 _Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?_

"Uh, yeah! 'Cus it's fucking perfect!" Revy proclaimed, finishing the last loop in her hair to then rest her hands on her hips and give her best Bruce Willisimpersonation, " _Come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs."_ She giggled. "Fuckin' classic."

Rock chuckled at this as well and then Revy leaned forward to retrieve her cigarette from him, taking one last drag of it before cacheing the butt in the ashtray nearby.

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

"Guess I don't really have much of a choice now, do I?" He submitted, staring at the bloody rags that were once his clothes in the waist basket nearby.

"No, you don't. Now quit your bitchin' already! It's not attractive. I'll be back as soon as I can… Okay?" Revy, ending their flirtatious bickering, moved back off the bed to turn and walk towards her door.

 _Do you wanna touch me there! Where?_

She then let out a girlish yelp when Rock seized her wrist suddenly and yanked her back to the bed on top of him, catching her mouth with his. Revy fluttered cutely into his throat as he kissed her, tickled by his coltish new disposition. She kissed back as Rock touched the side of her face, not wanting to let her go; Revy not wanting to leave, yet she knew she had to.

"Okay." She broke away once, then moaned into his mouth more when he pulled her back. "Okay." Trying her luck again, "I have to—Mmm! _"_ She squealed. "Rock!" Her words continuing to be quelled by Rock's greedy mouth. She pushed off his chest in frustration. "Hey, asshole! Are you trying to get us both shit-canned!? I actually need this job, ya kno—!"

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

Revy let out a short gasp when Rock rolled over on top of her, slipping his tongue deep into her mouth. She quickly gave up the fight, going weak with want under his weight as she wrapped her arms around his lean waist. They risked a few more moments so they could taste each other again, and then Rock eased off to share a powerfully intimate gaze with Revy... scaring her a little.

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?_

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

"What?" She trembled, unsure of what to say next.

"Nothing." Chagrined, Rock replied, "I just… wanted to kiss you, is all."

Damn. Things all of the sudden had gotten way too real for Revy. She didn't know how to act in this kind of situation. It was too foreign to her.

Sensing her anxiety, Rock rolled off to the side, Revy quickly sitting back up. After an awkward pause, he spoke up again.

"So I'll see you in a little bit?" He asked, a slightly jilted note in his delivery.

She hesitated again, "What?… Oh! Uh, yeah. I mean, I shouldn't be too long." Revy stammered as she readjusted her top.

 _How. Pathetic._ Revy kicked herself. She was behaving like a flustered little school-girl.

She took a calming breath threw her nose, then exhaled through pursed lips before hopping up off the bed. She kept her back turned to Rock as she recomposed herself, then after a curious pause, spoke up again.

"Oh, Rock?" Soliciting with a queer undertone.

"Yeah?"

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch me there?_

 _Do you wanna touch?_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, there, yeah?_

Revy turned back around to face him and leaned forward, resting her hands on her thighs to meet him at eye-level. Her eyes were listless, worn inside a hollow, slightly unhinged expression as she spoke, "If you ever tell anyone about this, and I find out about it… boy… Rocky-baby. I'll gouge your eye sockets out with my cutlass, then skull-fuck you until the mag is empty… got that?"

Rock felt an icy chill run up his spine, and he tittered with frightened discord in his voice as he responded, "Um… y-yes?"

"Good." Finishing with a demure wink.

And with that statement, Revy reasserted her dominance in the relationship, just the way she liked it, then gave Rock a playful peck on the lips before turning to leave.

 _My, my, my do you wanna touch me there?_

 _Touch you, touch me touch, everybody_

 _You touch me, you know where, there_

 _Oh yeah, oh, yeah_

As she walked to her front door, Rock was left with two distinct impressions. The first, that maybe Revy was only just teasing him again, and it was all just part of their new little game of sex and intrigue, and the second… that she was in fact, very, truly, deadlyserious. Rock wasn't going to go and push his chips to find out which. After watching her close the door behind her, he breathed a welcome sigh of relief as yet another classic-rock ballad on Revy's mixtape queued up. Moving to the edge of the bed, he let his feet fall to the hardwood floor to sit up, then chuckled aloud to himself at the irony of this particular musical selection.

"Of course... it had to be _Nazareth._ " He humored, slouching forward to clasp his swollen eye.

 _Love hurts, love scars_

 _Love wounds, and mars_

Alone. What a strange feeling? Rock thought. It seemed almost foreign to him now. Like he'd lived a lifetime in the last forty-eight hours. Even after all the crazy shit he'd been through over the last year, somehow, the last two days felt more significant than the rest.

 _Any heart_

 _Not tough or strong enough_

 _To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain_

 _Love is like a cloud_

 _Holds a lot of rain_

 _Love hurts...ooh, ooh love hurts_

Rock winced as he nursed his side. He'd had put on a brave face for Revy up until now, but the reality of his discomfort was no laughing matter. Every breath warranted an equally gnawing reverberation in his rib, but he was intent on following her advice; breathing as deeply as he could muster. He scanned the room for something to distract himself, his gaze idling on the many vintage movie posters that graced Revy's own walls and smiled.

 _Geez... what a geek._ He thought.

Revy treated movies like they were a religion, even the bad ones. Among her favorites were such recognizable cult classics as _The Warriors, Death Wish, Assault on Precinct 13, Aliens, Terminator 2, Hard Boiled, The Road Warrior, From Dusk Till Dawn, Scarface, La Femme Nikita, Léon: The Professional, Natural Born Killers,_ and _The Wild Bunch._ In combination with the small arsenal of guns, knives, and automatic weapons strewn about the place, Revy's apartment seemed a shrine to action movies and crime dramas everywhere. That wasn't even counting the boxes of videotapes and graphic novels she had stashed under her bed. On top of being a cinephile, she was also a closet comic book junkie with a penchant for Marvel, DC, and Dark Horse. Although, it was so clearly Revy's keen fascination with violence that remained the overarching motif of her emotional education. So prominent at times, it even bordered on the erotic. However, only Rock knew of Revy's secret love of Mel Brooks' films, for when she was feeling particularly down in the dumps. Another little tidbit to which Rock was sworn to secrecy under threat of castration.

 _I'm young, I know, but even so_

 _I know a thing or two_

 _I learned from you_

 _I really learned a lot, really learned a lot_

 _Love is like a flame_

 _It burns you when it's hot_

 _Love hurts...ooh, ooh love hurts_

Rock stood up, relieved to feel the pain in his side lessen a bit as his weight settled. As long as he was either standing or laying prone, the pain was bearable. He took a breath, and then bravely fell toward the floor like an oak tree, palming the hardwood in the nick of time to break his fall. He then exploded back upwards to slap his hands before catching himself again, repeating this military push-up a hundred more times.

Literally having taken a page or two out of Charles Bronson's book, _Solitary Fitness,_ Rock had started and stuck with a hardcore workout regimen every morning now for the last three months. It was tough, at first, absolutely. Changing his diet. Feeling miserable all the time, but eventually (and oddly enough), Rock began to like it, and after the first month, the results spoke for themselves. Now Rock had gone and turned into one of those guys he was always hated back in Japan: the fitness junkie.

 _Some fools think of happiness_

 _Blissfulness, togetherness_

 _Some fools fool themselves I guess_

 _They're not foolin' me_

He paused mid-set, hearing an argument brewing down the hall. He only got the gist of this heated little exchange, however, as the loud music and lengthy distance kept him from getting any of the actual details. It was faint, but Rock didn't have to be a rocket scientist to discern Dutch making an attack on Revy's character. Something about her "loosing her nerve" and "jeopardizing the mission",and Revy denying the allegations intensely. Rock shrugged, feeling responsible for all of it, then feeling himself resenting Dutch's recent flare for hyper-professionalism as their employer. He knew he'd be reprimanded himself thoroughly in due time, so Rock could voice his complaints then.

 _I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true_

 _Love is just a lie_

 _Made to make you blue_

 _Love hurts...ooh, ooh love hurts_

 _ooh, ooh love hurts_

Rock braced his forearms, racking his body into a planking position to flex his core. He wouldn't be able do any crunches (obviously) so he focused on long planks with intermediate sets of leg lifts as an alternative.

 _I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true_

 _Love is just a lie_

 _Made to make you blue_

 _Love hurts...ooh, ooh love hurts_

 _ooh, ooh love hurts_

On top of her cinematic and literary pursuits, Revy also had a varied, and respectable taste for music, and Rock fervently enjoyed her latest mixtape as he continued his workout. In the past, if he was ever was ever so inclined to happen by her room at the right moment, it wasn't uncommon for him to catch a rock n' roll sample of something blasting from behind her door. Aside from Joan Jett, Revy enjoyed the histrionic stylings of notable female rock legends like Stevie Nicks, Grace Slick, Pat Benatar, and Janis Joplin. That being said, the girls were most often always outnumbered by much harder classic rock groups like The Doors, The Who, Iggy & The Stooges, ZZ Top, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Motörhead, Metallica, MC5, and Judas Priest, to name a few. Some darker, more industrial contemporaries managed to sneak their way in from time to time. Rock was still learning to appreciate modern bands like White Zombie, Nine Inch Nails, Pantera, and Tool, but he smiled when a song from the English alternative rock band, Radiohead, eventually queued on. A band he once recommended to Revy when he was first getting settled in Roanapur (and met with almost violent rejection at the time).

After finishing with his core and legs (minding his injuries along the way), Revy's mixtape finally ended, and the room fell silent again. Rock was shocked to realize almost an entire half hour had passed and was starting to get anxious now.

 _What could she be doing?_ He asked himself. Could she have forgotten about him? He wouldn't put it past her, but still, it would be a stretch considering the events of the last two days… and this morning.

Rock moved to the pull-up bar, determined to keep himself distracted with exercise. He eyed the thing apprehensively, not knowing how his rib might react to the stress. Taking in a breath, he reached up with both hands and gripped the cold, round steel to pull to his weight up off the ground, getting his chin just under the line when the shooting pain in his side returned with a vengeance! Rock spat, pausing for just a moment, then pulled his chin up over the bar, completing his first rep. Then he went again, and again, and again, cringing as the pain intensified. He attempted at one last rep before finally buckling from the strain, releasing the grip to fall down to his feet. He clutched at his side, gasping for air, leaning up against the pull-up bar for support.

"Fuck!" He cursed in frustration, knocking his head into frame.

Normally Rock could manage fifty-plus reps on the bar in his closet, but with this new injury, he barely managed thirty.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises?" Revy, candidly surprising him from behind.

Rock turned round hastily to face her.

"Uh, Revy! I… didn't hear you come in." He replied, trying his best to hide his discomfort.

She'd obviously been there a while. Hand on her hip, his clothes tucked in the other, smirking in delight. She must've crept in on cat's paws…

"Here." She chuckled, tossing him an unfolded outfit from the dresser in his room.

"Thanks a lot." He replied, indebted.

"So…" Pausing now to cross her arms. "Do you always work out in the nude?" She teased.

Rock gave her his best sexy-stare and replied, "Only when someone's watching." He countered, playfully.

Revy giggled, "Perv."

Rock, now switching gears as he moved back towards the bed, "Hey, I'm sorry about everything with you and Dutch. You okay?"

Revy shrugged her shoulders a bit and then replied, "Okay, enough. I can't say the same for you, though." Back to busting balls.

"I don't think I've ever heard him so pissed before. You sure you're everything's okay?" Rock asked again.

"Please. I can handle Dutch."

"What did he say?"

"He gave me a load a crap about me… forgetting what we were doing here, or some stupid shit. Said I was letting myself get distracted. Can you believe that?" Revy, not quite sure who she was trying to convince.

Rock simpered a little hearing this.

"I'm sure he's just worried about his partner, is all."

Revy huffed, "Whatever…" And then her eyes saddened a little as she looked to the ground. "Big lug."

Rock, not knowing what to say, looked at the clothes in his hands and turned to sit back on the bed. Revy quickly snapped out of her rare moment of reflection and followed after him, stopping to lean on her pull-up bar, smiling and studying over crossed arms.

"Rock, you numskull." She nagged, secretly vying for his attention.

"What?" He answered in a bemused chuckle.

"You've bled through all your bandages. I don't have to time to re-tape you, ya know?"

He hadn't taken the time to notice. The white medical tape on his back and chest, blood-kissed along their centers.

"Why? What's going on?" He followed, too occupied in his search for boxer shorts.

Following a pregnant pause, Revy revealed, " _Sis_ is gonna be stopping by soon."

Rock stopped.

"What? Miss Balalaika's coming here? Why?" He asked, upset to feel reality starting to close back in on them again.

"She's gonna go over the job in detail, and knowing her, she'll treat it like some, weird, military-style briefing or something." Revy was bored just thinking about it, and yawned, "All dates and locations while avoiding any use of clarifying pronouns... So be a good boy and behave yourself, okay, sweetie-pie!" Needling Rock with a satirical wink as she approached him.

Rock couldn't help but pick up on the slight, resigned tenor in Revy's voice, but was intent on keeping their flirtatious new relationship in a forward direction. He reeled back onto his palms, looking up at her as she craftily scooched her way between his knees.

"I'm always good." He replied, with a disarming grin.

Revy lost her smile by this for some reason, and then leaned over with her palms on the bed as if to steal a kiss… and instead, said something sadly truthful into his eyes.

"Yeah, but lately you've been bad." She whispered with a ruminative look in her eyes.

Rock was taken aback at this comment, and then frowned self-consciously as she reached up to thumb the dimple in his chin.

What was he supposed to say to that?

Revy stood back up and concluded, "Now hurry up and get dressed. Dutch said she'll be here any minute."

On that note Revy turned to leave him again, and Rock his felt his expression sadden more, not getting to have more time with her. Everything was moving so fast again, and Rock didn't like it. It was like he'd woken from a dream and reality had come crashing back in. He needed to know where he and Revy stood first, before doing anything else.

"Revy?" He queried timidly, watching her open the door.

"Hm?" Looking back.

And… he pussied out.

"You—uh, forgot my boxers." Following with a sheepish chuckle.

Revy paused again, then smiled naughtily in response. "No, I didn't." She corrected.

Rock's self-conscious feelings quickly subsided and then smiled again as well; Revy giving him a final, flirtatious wink of assurance before closing the door behind her.

Rock didn't waste any time getting dressed, knowing his rib would add an extra minute or two to the process. Revy had procured him a clean pair of white socks, dark-blue Levi's, and his now signature red Hawaiian shirt. After slipping his boots and belt back on, and smoothing out his mohawk, he attempted at composing his disheveled appearance in the reflection of her mirror, and then quickly gave up.

"What's the use?" Remarking acerbically at his reflection. _Not with this mug,_ he thought.

Exiting Revy's apartment, then unenthusiastically starting down the hallway. Rock became instantly depressed realizing Hotel Moscow had arrived; two of Balalaika's soldiers already standing guard outside the main office. They were each of them wearing cheap Bulgarian-made suits and brandished AKS-74u's and _pineapples._ Idle chatter could be heard inside as Rock approached, and he stopped before entering the toom, taking a moment to audit any conversation.

"How do you take it?" Dutch, asking someone, about something.

"Lot's of cream, lot's of sugar, Dutch. Thank you." A sultry, feminine voice replied. It was smooth and smokey, like bourbon, and Rock knew could only belong to one person. "Now… where is he?" A dangerous air of impatience on her last note.

Rock checked to make sure his shirt was buttoned properly before entering, the Russian enforcers each throwing him a judgmental glance before turning to look at each other in covert agreement of something.

 _Assholes._ Rock divided unto himself.

Ignoring them, he turned and walked through the open doorway.

Two more of Balalaika's soldiers stood either side the door next to Rock as he entered, mirroring the first sentry. Dutch and Balalaika were at the room's center. Dutch holding two mugs of coffee, one in an outstretched hand and Balalaika poised to accept it. Boris was there also, setting up some kind of portable white canvas display while Benny and Revy each sat together on the nearest sofa, their backs to the door.

The arrival of Rock's heavy gait caused obvious heads to turn, and then the room fell silent; Balalaika surprising everyone in addressing him first.

"My word!" Eliciting shock, Balalaika hid her mouth behind her rose-painted fingertips out of unexpectedness… or was it intrigue?

"Rock, what the fuck happened to you?!" Dutch quickly followed, staring at Rock in incensed annoyance of his unprofessional appearance.

"Holy shit, Rock! Are you okay, man? Your face looks like Baghdad." Benny now, with more general concern in his voice as he stood from his seat to turn and face his friend and co-worker.

Revy was the only one not to respond, remaining seated, legs crossed, quietly sipping on a mug of black coffee in apropos disinterest.

Rock froze like a deer in headlights. Revy clearly hadn't informed any of them as to the events of their previous day, and he panicked trying to think of what to say. Did he lie? Did he tell the truth? A partial truth? But—but what about Revy? What the fuck was he supposed to do?!

"We got into it with some guys at the bar last night." Revy, casually enlightening her criminal-compatriots with glib despondence; once again to Rock's rescue.

Dutch looked over at her, disbelievingly.

"What?" He probed with an unconvinced tone.

"Yeah." She continued candidly, feeling his eyes on the back of her head. "Some assholes were giving us shit, and I my cutlasses were still in the shop, sooo yeah… it got kinda ugly." Rotating her profile left as she offered up the bruise on her temple as proof of the vague account.

She was choosing her words very carefully, Rock could tell, watching her hang an arm back behind the sofa's backrest as she went on.

"Of course, _Rocky Dennis_ here, got the worst of it by far... but luckily, your's truly was there to save his dumb ass, as per usual." She feigned with boastful detachment.

Ow. That hurt a little more than Rock thought it might. He knew Revy had to make it sound convincing, but still… ow _._

Revy stretched out in her seat with a slight look of duper's delight while everyone turned to see Rock's reaction, feeling his gaze recoil into the floor before speaking up.

"Uh, yeah… that's what happened." He lied, reluctantly affirming Revy's half-true recollection.

Another uneasy silence followed before Balalaika broke the silence again, "Oh, Rock… you poor baby!"

Nobody could believe it.

"Come, let's have a look at you." She impelled, her voice eerily maternal as she approached him.

That cold thing only Balalaika could inspire crept into Rock's gut, and he felt himself retreat back against the wall as she moved closer towards him.

Closing the gap, she clicked her tongue at him like a caged bird, " _Tsk tsk tsk_. Now, now, don't be shy." She assured, wickedly elated by his reticence.

Inside of a moment Rock had nowhere to go, and Balalaika was standing only inches from his person. What was it with women and his fucking personal space lately!?

"Sergeant!" Calling her second-in-command, Balalaika held Rock's fretful gaze.

"Uh, yes Kapitan?" Boris answered.

She turned her head to look at her comrade.

"Be a dear and bring us some ice from that fridge there, won't you?" Asking sweetly.

"Right away, ma'am."

Nobody said a thing, did a thing, except watch uncomfortably as Balalaika continued to dote over Rock, thumbing his face from side-to-side as she inspected his wounds. Lagoon Company always expected a degree of eccentricity when dealing with Balalaika and Hotel Moscow, but frankly, this was ridiculous. She was obviously working some kind of angle, but what?

"Oh! Look what those bad men did to you, Rock." She continued, gently running her fingertips over the cuts on his face. "Revy, I trust you didn't leave any of these individuals alive, yes?" An over-the-shoulder address.

 _So much for subtlety._ Rock thought. Balalaika suspected something, he knew it. Maybe even unriddled them. Either/or, it was clear she was toying with Revy's emotions, trying to incite her typical jealous _-_ response and expose them.

Revy ignored the taunt, surprising Rock, as he almost always knew her reaction in this kind of situation. He peaked around the mature mafiosa's large ponytail to look at her. She had uncrossed her legs to slouch forward, her eyes darkly hidden behind her bangs. She seemed to be trembling, as if she were trying to hold something in. Rock needed to put a stop this; diffuse the tense situation before it finally erupted.

"It's really not as bad as it looks, Miss Balalaika, but thank you for your concern." Doing his best to respectfully slink out from her clutches.

In a frightening turn, Balalaika slammed her hand into the wall aside Rock's face, cutting off his escape.

"Don't be modest, Rock. It doesn't become you anymore. Now…" Inching her face closer towards his now, her large breasts starting to graze his chest, "Tell me where it hurts."

Her voice was mellifluous, yet maleficent. Her demeanor; tempestuous, yet frightening.

 _In another life, Balalaika, maybe._ Rock thought… Yeah right! Maybe if he felt like being married to Satan!

 _Plink!_

"Goddammit." Revy cursed under her breath.

Everyone except Balalaika turned to look at her. Revy's mug had inexplicably shattered into her palm, consequently cutting her hand.

"Revy, you're bleeding." Benny observed with concerned alarm.

"I'm fine! Chintzy fuckin' mug is all…" She grumbled in annoyance, slinging a mix of blood and hot coffee from her hand.

"Revy." Rock muttered her name absentmindedly, occupied with obvious worry as he gently pushed past Balalaika to go and check on her.

Everyone breathed a little easier as the room seemed to regain cabin pressure.

Rock moved around the furniture and sat down next to her, his proximity startling Revy a little as he pulled a red, vaquero-style bandana from his back pocket.

"Here. Let me see it." He said softly.

Revy's feelings betrayed her, disarmed by Rock's confidence. Going weak with wanting again as he took her small hand and began bandaging her up. They shared a brief moment of eye contact, before Revy began to feel prying eyes studying them, then yanked her hand away in frustration.

"I'll do it myself, thanks!" She pridefully exclaimed.

Standing up suddenly, Rock remained seated, sequestering a frown as he watched her move to the couch on the opposite side hugging the window as she secured his bandana around her hand with her teeth. Realizing in that moment, Revy fully intended on keeping their new relationship secret.

Balalaika hummed inquisitively as she watched the heated little exchange, then released a breathy sigh of reward.

"Well, Dutch. I'd say we had better get started. Wouldn't you agree?" She proposed, oh so delicately.

Dutch looked back at her, furrowing his brows over his sunglasses as he replied, "Benny… get the lights."

The Floridian hacker did so quickly and quietly; drawing the blinds shut while Dutch took his seat in the armchair. Benny sat back down alongside Revy when Boris returned with the icepack Balalaika had requested earlier. Tossing it at Rock, he reached over to grab a black actuator off the coffee table. Rock noted its small face of controls connected on a long black wire to a Kodak carousel slide projector in the middle of the table. Rock felt a slight bout of what he could only describe as PTSDupon recognizing it. He was all too familiar with these stressful machines from his days as a yuppie-corporate climber in the high-stakes business world of Japan. Attending countless stock market meetings, proposals on exponential growth, and tedious presentations on emerging variable-cost models. He held the cold, blue icepack to his left eye as Boris moved out of sight into the room's corner, listening attentively for his next order.

On that queue, Balalaika began, "I hope you've all used this time to properly to rest and prepare for what happens next." Moving to stand alongside the white canvas display. "I know Dutch has already informed all of you as to the nature and importance of your mission, so I won't waist precious little time explaining it all again. Sergeant!"

Boris promptly clicked the actuator in his palms and the projector hummed to life. A blank, luminescent square filled the white display before quickly disappearing as the carousel began it's clockwise revolution; the all-too-familiar ticks and clacks of staccato mechanisms and machinery subsequently setting Rock's teeth on edge. A low-resolutionphotograph then filled the screen; an image of what appeared to be a massive ocean liner still under construction. The undertaking appeared gargantuan, being erected in the shipyard of some nondescript Chinese city Rock wasn't familiar with. More images began to cycle in quick succession, with brief glimpses of the ship's assembly nearing completion, before stopping on one in particular.

"Pretty boat, isn't it?" Balalaika glossed.

The photograph was recent; an image of the completed vessel receiving its ceremonial sendoff by thousands of celebrating masses in the ship's harbor.

 _The Queen Regent,_ Rock affirmed unto himself.

" _MS Queen Regent._ On record as the largest vessel of her kind to date.This photo, here, was taken just two days ago, when our noble lady shipped on her maiden voyage from Dalian. Next slide, please."

Dalian, of course! Rock's recall was getting rusty. The Liaoning province had the greatest reputation for shipbuilding in all of China, exceeding even that of Shanghai, and Tianjin, and Dalian was its main port.

The projector cycled again; the new image a map of the East China Sea. Balalaika pulled a laser pointer from the inside pocket of her scarlet, skirt-suit, designating locations as she continued.

"Her destination: Hong Kong, set to arrive there in just four days time following a pleasure-tour of the Ryukyu archipelago. The _Queen_ left Amami early this morning, at _zero-seven-hundred_ on time, and is currently en route for Ishigaki. After her last bout of sightseeing, the _Regent_ will depart Taiwan's Orchid Island tomorrow to pass through the Bashi Channel; strategically, your most apt seaway for an insertion method, Dutch. Her ETD from Orchid is exactly _twenty-two-thiry._ Lagoon must depart Roanapur no later than _nineteen-thirty_ today to make the _zero-dark-hundred_ incept-point on time."

Benny looked away suddenly over crossed arms and scoffed.

Red flag! If Benny thought it was a good idea to undermine Miss Balalaika in the middle of a presentation of this importance, then there was probably a damn good reason for it.

"Something on your mind, Benny-boy?" Dutch asked carefully.

After readjusting his glasses, Benny spoke up, "It's impossible, Dutch, we won't make it."

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, Ben, but nobody said it would be." Dutch followed.

"Its simple numbers, Dutch!" Benny, exclaiming slightly.

"Elaborate! Why isn't the _Black Lagoon_ capable of making this voyage on time?" Balalaika interjected impatiently, hand on her hip.

"It's too small of a window. Simple as that. The _Black Lagoon_ is limited to coastal waters only. She's not designed for deep sea crossings. Even at top speed, and providing sufficient stops to refuel, it would still take us roughly sixty hours to get there. And on top of that, we gotta somehow dodge both the Chinese and Taiwanese Navies!"

"Benny!" Dutch shouted, breaking his classic cool once again.

Shaken, Benny looked back at his captain, instantly regretful of his hindering morale and apparent lack of faith to the mission.

Dutch drew on a pause, then smiled, finding his ability to lead again.

"I've charted a shortcut from Sanya through to the Pratas Islands. It'll limit our exposure and stops for fuel, so don't worry so much, okay, buddy? We can do it."

Dutch barely succeeded in consoling his trusted friend and navigator, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but Benny could only simper unconvincingly through doubting eyes.

"So… will this be a problem, Dutch?" Balalaika, annoyed by the unwelcome interruption.

"No. None, whatsoever. _"_ Dutch bolstered assuredly.

Balalaika smiled again.

"Good. Now—after the package has been secured, Lagoon will rendezvous with our contact in the Philippines—next slide, please." The new image a map of the Luzon Strait. "Here, on Batan Island, whereupon Matsumoto will finally be relinquished into our protection aboard the _Maria Zelesca._ After that, you can all retire to a little private island of your own." She concluded with a wink.

Boris clicked off the projector and drew the blinds open again, illuminating the room to everyone's strained eyes.

"Thank you, Comrade Sergeant. Any questions?"

 _Where to begin?_ Rock thought, raising his hand half-heartedly from his seat.

"Yes, Rock, what is it?" Balalaika addressed, always amused by Rock's candor.

"Miss Balalaika, forgive me for being blunt, but…" Rock hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"Can't we see a picture… or get some kind of description of—ya know, the package? Something we can use? I mean, it would be helpful if we knew what he looked like, don't ya think?"

Everyone was secretly thinking it.

Balalaika sighed over crossed arms, "Yes, well. That is a very good question, Rock. Unfortunately, we can't show you a picture of Matsumoto, because we're not entirely sure what he looks like ourselves."

The room filled with an awkward silence.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Revy broke first, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Revy." Dutch growled.

Revy looked over at him and went on, "I don't get it, Dutch! How are we supposed to find this guy if we don't even know what he looks like!? I don't know if I'm supposed to be looking for a giant or a midget! Is he a skinny guy or is he a fuckin' fat-ass!? How certain are we that he's even a dude!?" She fumed.

Balalaika asserted behind closed eyes and an irritated grin, "Shut it, Revy." Her scarred eye twitching as she spoke.

"Revy, its fine. Benny-boy's been working non-stop the past two days gathering every shred of intel on the guy. I'm sure he's found something we can use. Benny?" Dutch asked with a confident smile, looking back to Benny to help back up his claim.

Benny didn't respond, his eyelids wrought with insomnia, blankly staring at his laptop on the coffee table.

"Benny?" Dutch queried again.

Still nothing.

"Benny!"

At that moment, Benny dropped his head into hands, wailing loudly as he spoke, "There's nothing! I-I couldn't find… anything! Not a single goddamn thing! Ohhh, I'm washed up!"

Revy cringed in embarrassment, wondering what happened to Benny's balls as she tried to slide away from him on the couch.

Dutch felt a headache coming on.

"Goddammit, Benny." He stressed, massaging his temples.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Removing his glasses to wipe away his tears and then Benny continued. "It's the strangest thing. I-I've never seen anything like it before. The guy's a ghost. Nothing but mere conjecture and unconfirmed sightings all across the deep web _._ Here-say at best. Based on that alone, all I could really say for sure is that he's Japanese, male, and somewhere between the ages of one and a hundred."

"I'm surprised a blubbering moron like you got that far." Balalaika ridiculed; drawing the attention of the room back to her. "Our own intelligence network surmised more or less of the same. His identity is Matsumotoclan's best-kept secret. Comrade Sergeant wasn't even able conduct negotiations with him unless blindfolded. We do have some information, however, to help assist you in your search."

Balalaika's signal for Boris to begin, and he started around the room to his commanding officer, expanding on the details for Lagoon as he went.

"He knows you'll be looking for him, but for his own safety will refrain from actively seeking you out, so he'll hide himself in plain sight, instead. Keep to public areas and attend all major dinners and events once onboard. By the sound of his voice, he's elderly. Look for an older man; late sixties, perhaps even early seventies. Odds are he'll have bodyguards and stick out in like a sore thumb in a crowd. This information alone should be sufficient enough to make a positive ID. Once you've zeroed him in, make contact when he is alone, and then, recite these words exactly..." Clearing his throat. " _Look after your clothes when they're spick and span… and after your honour when you're a young man_."

"That's an old Russian proverb." Rock analyzed.

Lagoon Company looked at back him with curious stares before the large Russian clarified.

"Yes. Say the first half only. If it's really him, he'll know the second, and reply accordingly. This password will ensure accountability on both fronts. Lastly, it is imperative Lagoon exercises extreme caution once onboard. Do nothing that might draw unnecessary attention to yourselves when conducting your search, as Hotel Moscow's association in this matter must remain entirely anonymous." On that final, illusive note, Boris wrapped, and then proceeded to pack up the equipment, starting with putting the projector back in its travel case.

"As I'm sure Dutch has informed each of you, Matsumoto-clan and they're bodyguards are not yet aware of their leaders intentions to defect, which is why his disappearance must be made to look like an assassination; either by a competing Yakuza clan, or a member of his own entourage." Balalaika stressed these details just as Dutch had two days prior; clearly her most important, and entirely unscripted condition.

"And how exactly are we going to make a kidnapping look like a murder, _Sis?"_ Revy probed."His cronies are probably gonna need a body or somethin' to take back to their higher-ups, don't ya think? And more importantly—How the hell are we supposed to get close to this poor bastard with all these supposed bodyguards breathing down his neck, huh?!"

Revy was annoyed. Feeling the only one asking the obvious questions for a change and Balalaika remarked disparagingly.

"What's the matter, _Two-Hands?_ Lost your nerve?" She jabbed.

Revy eyes flared briefly at this, but restrained her anger out of respect.

Balalaika continued, "Besides, I have faith you and Rock's good judgement will figure it out." Throwing a wink Rock's way.

If Revy didn't like this job in the beginning, she really didn't like it now. How could they be expected to find one man on a ship that size, based on such flimsy evidence? Lagoon had never done a job like this before, ever. They were a delivery company; transporters, not political players. If they failed, a military response would be unavoidable, and if they somehow lived through that, they would be tried, sentence, and executed as international criminals. Their were just too many variables unaccounted for on this one… or was Revy just making excuses for herself?

"Revy, it's alright. I've already got everything planned out." Dutch said.

"So why don't I feel any better?"

Balalaika was clearly getting fed up with all the discourse she was witnessing. "Of course, if Lagoon Company isn't up to it to the task, no hard feelings. Simply say the word, and we'll part ways here. I can always hire somebody else, but, be prepared to pay a penalty for wasting my time." Balalaika informed plainly.

She then walked to Boris who readied her coat. Was it a bluff?

Rock surprised Revy when he leaned over on an urgent whisper to their captain, "Say no, Dutch."

Lagoon's captain said nothing, staring blankly back at Rock.

Revy followed up supportively, "Dutch. Rock's right. It's not worth the risk. Say no."

Dutch shifted his gaze back to the coffee table, wading interlaced fingers tentatively across his lips, still refusing to speak.

Boris draped Balalaika's signature military coat back over her shoulders, and she threw her long ponytail back before turning to walk out the room. Rock and Revy looked at each other with dreadful concern while Benny held his face in apprehension of whatever happened next.

"Dutch, come on! This whole thing is fucked and you know it." Revy pleaded.

Placing his hand on Dutch's arm, Rock attempted to reach his friend one last time, "Please, Dutch... Let it go."

"Would you two shut up." He finally responded, rather hatefully, before rising to his feet. "Balalaika!"

She and Boris turned upon hearing her name.

"We'll do it." Dutch declared.

A solemn feeling of hopelessness washed over Lagoon's crew and Balalaika smiled villainously in response.

"Glad to hear it, Dutch, I would've regretted having to end our relationship this way… professionally speaking, of course." Disguising the insidious undertone in her voice, then turned to make her exit.

Once again, Balalaika had won, just like she always did. Rock had to do something.

"Wait, Miss Balalaika!" Rock called out, standing to the right of Dutch.

"What is it this time, _japoński?"_ Balalaika requisitioned, as she turned back to face him.

"Tell us… why do you need Matsumoto?" Rock asked.

"Rock!" Dutch shouted.

Rock continued unfazed, "Why does Hotel Moscow's backing have to remain secret?"

"Rock, stop it!" Benny warned.

"We need more information if we're gonna pull this off!" Rock argued, desperate to ensure their survival. "It may increase our chances of finding him and maybe even— _oomph!"_

Rock was finally silenced by the closed fist of his employer, punching Rock hard across his face, causing him to fall to the hardwood floor.

Revy rocketed to her feet. "Dutch! What the fuck?!" Shouting angrily in objection.

Rock propped himself up on an elbow as he nursed his cheek, wincing in pain and frustration as he looked up at his employer. Dutch stared back indignantly, saying nothing. He didn't have to. Rock knew why he did it. He let his emotions get in the way again and broke the cardinal rule of doing business with Hotel Moscow: never ask too many questions.

Revy resisted the need to run to Rock's aide, knowing it would only make things worse for them later on. Luckily, Benny did it for her, moving off the couch to help Rock back to his feet.

"Jesus, Dutch, was that really necessary?" Benny asked, getting on one knee alongside his friend.

"Yes, it was." Dutch specified.

Benny extended a helping hand and Rock grudgingly accepted it, pulling himself back to his feet as he nursed his already injured cheekbone.

The tense exchange diffused, and then, the soft, musical snickering of Balalaika began to pervade the room. Her chuckles grew louder, and louder, and louder, until eventually she roared with twisted gratification for the moment like a hyena. Lagoon's crew did nothing but wait nervously for her to finish, and she sighed in contentment when she did.

"Well, that was entertaining." She said.

Balalaika then took a few steps back into the room, smiling fiendishly at Rock as she spoke, "The only thing you need to know, Rock, is that the package must be acquired at any cost…" Pausing for effect. "All other priorities are rescinded."

 _Rescinded?_ Rock cogitated. "Wait—what... what are you saying, Miss Balalaika?" Afraid for her answer.

Balalaika grinned even wider now.

"What I'm saying, Rock, is that under no circumstances is Matsumoto allowed to step foot in Hong Kong. Should Lagoon fail to intercept him, or Hotel Moscow's endorsement in this matter is compromised in any way whatsoever… your orders are to destroy the _Queen Regent,_ along with everyone on board."

Rock went wide-eyed, unable to breathe.

"But it's not going to come to that!" Dutch interposed confidently, hands in his pockets. "We'll find your man, Balalaika."

"I know you will, Dutch. You always do such… smartwork for us." She said, then turning her head back to address all at once. "Well, I do so hate long goodbyes _. S_ o I'll simply say, good luck, Lagoon." She advocated, then turned her gaze on Revy. "Oh, _Two-Hands?"_

"Hm?" Revy responded hesitantly.

"Won't you join me for a smoke up-top before we part ways?" Balalaika asked sweetly, holding up one of her cuban cigars.

Revy frowned, knowing it wasn't a request. She took in a nervous breath, then forced a grin. "Sure, _Sis!_ Why the fuck not?"

She walked around the couch and Balalaika moved aside, encouraging Revy to lead the way.

"After you." She insisted.

Revy caught Rock out the corner of her eye as she exited the room, giving him a single worrisome look of unease. Hotel Moscow left the room after her with Boris the last to leave behind Balalaika. Rock began to feel incredibly anxious now, knowing Revy was more or less on her own, but more so that he would now be alone with friends who most likely hated his guts at the present moment. When Rock really thought about it, though, they had every right to be angry with him, given his recent flakey and uncooperative behavior.

"Oh, and just one more thing, Rock!" Balalaika vehemently announcing from the hall.

She stared at him through the doorway, malignant inclination in her eyes, her soldiers in close proximity around her, and Rock looked back with numb reservation for whatever she might say next.

Smirking, she vexed, "Love the mohawk." Leaving on a devilish wink.

The rest of Hotel Moscow followed her out of sight to the service elevator down the hall, while the men of Lagoon Company prepared for an argument they all knew was long overdo.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of the company commune, Revy gloomily waited for Balalaika to meet with her. She leaned over the concrete balustrade, resting chin to palm as she overlooked downtown-Roanapur. Revy hated this; waiting on other people. Didn't keep her from lighting up a Spirit ahead of time, though. Figured as soon as she was done, she could cut things short and get back. Revy knew what to expect from Balalaika in this kind of situation, and it sure as shit wasn't _girl-talk._ She closed her eyes and breathed deep, welcoming the cool, ocean breeze in; mixing clean, salty-sea air with drags of hard-earned tobacco smoke. Crestfallen upon reopening, Revy noted the wine-red silhouette that had crept into her peripheral.

 _Think of the Devil, and she shall appear,_ Revy thought to herself.

Damn. If she'd been a snake, Revy'd have gotten bit. How _B_ managed to creep up on her in those heels was beyond her. An obvious testament to her abilities, no doubt, reminding Revy instantly why she had so much respect for the Afghan-vet in the first place.

Balalaika said nothing, smiling as she looked over at her, pulling a cigar from the inside vest pocket of her military coat before placing the rare Cuban between her teeth. Balalaika surprised Revy, however, when she extended her a second, identical cigar as well. Revy shrugged, knowing she'd be a lunatic to refuse such a generous gift; never having tasted a true Cohibabefore. Revy flicked her Spirit away and placed the cigar in her mouth.

A solid gold zippo ignited in Balalaika's hand, and she took a few easy puffs to ember while Revy, once again, struggled to ignite her brass. Why didn't she remember to refill the damn thing when she'd had the chance?

"Fuck." Revy murmured, thumbing the flint wheel for the second time that morning to no avail.

Balalaika snickered, offering out her own as a consolation. Revy accepted and leaned into _B's_ grasp, puffing on the sweet, aged smoke that made her head flutter with pleasure.

"Need somebody else to light your fire these days, eh, _Two-Hands_?" Balalaika remarked snidely.

Revy straightened up at this.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" She asked threateningly, hearing an implication in her friend's voice, and resenting it.

"Oh nothing, merely making an observation." She eluded, turning her head back to the scenic overlook.

Revy let it go, opting to pick her battles instead. The two stood there for several minutes, puffing away as they stared out over the shimmering waters of the Thai Gulf.

"I love this city after a good rain, don't you?" Balalaika began again. "Really helps gets rid of the stink." The breeze picked up as she took another puff and mused, "Someday… I hope a realrain comes and just washes this city away."

Revy had had enough.

"Alright, _Sis,_ out with it." She stipulated, not interested in playing games any longer.

"Hmm? I'm not sure I get your meaning, _Two-Hands_?" Balalaika feigned, testing Revy's patience further.

"I'm really not in the mood, okay. So just say whatever you're gonna say so I can leave."

"Now, Rebecca, that hurts. Can't a girl share a friendly smoke with her favorite gal-pal and talk about something other than work?"

That did it.

"Can the shit!" Revy exclaimed, turning to face Balalaika now. "You didn't ask me up here just so you could wax prolific about the fuckin' weather, so quit jerkin' me off already and get to the point… And don't call me Rebecca!"

"Fine then." Balalaika was bored now anyway. "Revy, I would like to discuss your future." Turning to face her now.

"My… future?" Revy hesitated, taken off guard by this comment.

"Yes. Revy—you don't really intend on staying in Roanapur forever, do you?" Balalaika, asking with a more inquisitive tone now.

"No, but—wait…" Revy paused. "What are you driving at?"

Balalaika turned back to look out over the horizon and sighed. "I'm tired, Revy. Even I can't do this by forever by myself." She admitted, the twinge of disappointment in her voice surprising even her. "So… I'm going to need a little more help as time goes on. You know… in the little things."

"What kinds of things?" Revy queried after a thoughtful intermission.

Revy was letting herself be lured in by Balalaika's predicament,and the beautiful Russian smiled, thinking she'd never ask.

"Oh, the usual: racketeering, trafficking, extortion, grand larceny, and that's just the boring stuff. Political assassination, rendition, terrorism, sabotage—Hotel Moscow is looking to expand its influence and play a much larger role on the international stage. In order to achieve this, however, I need someone I can trust. Someone without ties to our organization who can move abroad freely without representation… Any thoughts on this, Rev?"

Revy broke their gaze to look down at the floor, then let out a sarcastic huff on reflex. She looked back at her from under a cagey eyebrow, and the corners of her mouth formed a sneer when she replied.

"So, what you're saying is… you wanna be _totes besties,_ huh?" She quipped, unable to take _B_ seriously anymore.

"More like a partnership." Balalaika cooly corrected.

A chuckle escaped Revy's lips, and scoffed, "Come on, _Sis._ "

Balalaika's face darkened now.

"I'm serious." She maintained.

She was serious, and Revy wised up quickly, placing a peremptory palm on the balustrade.

"And why should I, hmm? What do I get out of it?" She asserted, gesturing to herself as dueness owed.

Balalaika raised a curious eye at the unexpected resistance she was getting. "Is that even a question?" She asked.

Revy knew now what Balalaika was offering, but she needed to hear her say it.

"Hey, last I checked, it was you who invited me up here." Turning to lean back against the balustrade, her elbows resting on the concrete. "So, go on then… dazzle me." Grinning behind her cigar.

Balalaika sneered at the dare, "Alright…" She conceded, then went on with her plans to tempt Revy further. "For starters: security. You'll make what I make." Moving around her, she continued, "The keys to any _Vory V Zakone_ safe house in the world _._ A passport into every country. A bank account in the Caymans." Now finally face-to-face, "Cars. Clothes. And guns… lots of guns." Strongly emphasizing that last part.

Silence.

A gust of wind knocked Revy's cigar loose from her gaping mouth, and it fell to her feet with a burst of red fire and crackling ash. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say; skeptic, fey, irresolute.

 _Why?… Why!?_ Revy asked herself.

Balalaika noted Revy's obvious internal conflict over this, suspect to whatever or whomever might be holding her back.

"You asked me what I could offer you, _Two-Hands_ , and I told you." Fomenting, Balalaika stepped closer now. "What you get is the very thing you've wanted most… The world, Revy… and everything in it." And smiling that damn smile of hers, "So… what do you say, partner?" She asked, with an outstretched hand.

Revy looked down, then up again, and the two waited there for many moments before anything else was said. Revy wanted to say yes, in fact, she wanted to scream it… but just couldn't for some reason.

"I see." Deeming, Balalaika pulled her hand away. "I understand. It's a lot. Take some time and think it over. I'll wait… for a while."

Balalaika turned and walked back to the open rooftop access door, before interrupting Revy's opportunity to breathe.

"But remember what I told you, _Two-Hands…_ no one lives forever." She piqued, then delivered her final taunt whilst disappearing down the dark staircase. "Well, ta-ta, for now… it's been fun."

She listened to the clacking of Balalaika's heels drown away as she descended the concrete staircase.

Revy felt sick. Her breath—muted, shallow, and uncatchable.

"It's not fair." She whispered, her palm still resting on the balustrade as she hung her head in silence.

Why? Why!? Revy couldn't stop asking herself that question. Why did _B_ have to do this to her now? Just when she was starting to feel something again? Roanapur, the _Black Lagoon,_ Dutch, Benny… Rock; they all felt so far away from her, and now, standing on this rooftop, the wind in her hair, the far reaching horizon seeming her only limit. At long last, it all felt attainable for Revy. Possible. Money, power, control. All of it, and yet, she was afraid. Afraid—she might actually get it?

Revy knew Balalaika. Better than most. In the criminal underworld, your word was your bond. She didn't make empty promises. This was real, and Revy was going to have to make a choice… but not today. Not yet.

Revy eventually descended the rooftop herself; back down the rabbit hole, back into the dark, back into her own personal little slice of hell.

After rounding the first set of stairs and coming back to the second floor corridor, she started down the hallway. Her every step was solemn, and prevaricating, and then, suddenly, she heard a crash. Followed by faint shouting that grew louder and louder as Revy approached the main office, and then Revy finally remembered—she had left Rock alone with Dutch and Benny…

Revy took off running as the shouting intensified.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dutch boomed.

"Me! What about you?! You didn't even try to listen! To Revy, or any of us! That's what being a good leader is, Dutch! Listening to the members of your team!" Rock angrily retorted.

"You little, fucking punk!"

This was bad. Revy turned inside, sharp and swift, stopping to witness Rock in the grips of their employer.

"What the fuck, you guys?!" Revy exclaimed.

Dutch had backed Rock against the Western-facing wall, holding him up by his shirt collar, while Benny was trying his hardest to amicably pull him off. They all stopped promptly upon Revy's vocal return, looking back in embarrassment. Guess she got there just in time.

Rock took advantage of the distraction and swiped himself out of Dutch's grasp causing his Captain to try and reinstate his control.

"Damn it, you guys! Knock it off!" Benny, forcing his way between them.

Dutch backed off finally and walked to the other side of the room, but that didn't stop him or Rock from throwing each other fuck-youlooks while trying to calm down.

Revy did nothing but stand and stare, arms crossed, hip to one side in ireful judgement of her fellow sailors. They were supposed to be closer than family. Why was this happening?She wondered.

"Ya done?" She asked, disappointed by her crew's behavior.

"Hey, Rock started it." Benny volunteered.

"Fuck you, Benny." Rock doubled back, wiping a fresh line of blood from his nose.

"Hey!" Benny retaliated. "For the record, Rock! You're the asshole here. Not me. I'm not the one who quit talking when we needed him most. I'm not the one who shot my mouth off in front of Hotel Moscow and almost got all of us killed! Take some responsibility! I mean, what the hell were you thinking, man? You should know better than that by now!"

Rock opened his mouth to defend himself and then stopped discouraged, turning a saddened gaze to the floor, knowing deep down, his friend was right.

Benny shrugged, "Let me explain something to you, Rock, 'cause I know better than most. In this situation, when it comes to the mafia, you don't say no after having already said yes! _"_

"He's right, Rock." Dutch seconded, stepping back into the ring after regaining his composure. "What you did was arrogant and reckless. You knew we were already under contract and you still tried to stir things up. I don't know what's got into you… but you've forced me to have to rethink your position in this company."

"That's enough!" Revy announced, finally stepping in. She walked over alongside Rock, in his defense. "For fuck's sake, you guys! Cut him a little slack, would ya? You don't know what he's just been through."

"That's no excuse, Revy!" Dutch interposed immediately.

He moved around Benny towards them, Rock repositioning himself for another close encounter, but Revy reacted quickly, placing herself between the two.

"Leave him alone, Dutch." She dictated, low and intense.

Dutch stopped, now squared toe-to-toe with his second-in-command, and then the room filled with heavy silence.

"Revy… you know as well as I… Rock can't stay with us any longer, he's too unpredictable."

"Talk to me! I'm standing here!" Rock exclaimed, wanting to fight his own battles.

Dutch didn't respond, holding Revy's gaze.

"He's a danger to us all. At this rate, we'll all be dead or in prison by the end of the killing season." Dutch stated with stentorian gusto.

"Son of a bitch!" Rock countered from behind.

"Rock." Revy growled, holding Dutch's gaze.

"I'm dan—! You're one to talk! I'm not the one who signed us all up for a fucking suicide mission!"

"Rock!"

"You're supposed to be our captain! Our leader! I mean, for God's sake you're supposed to display some kind of judgment!"

Revy lifted her hand up, finally silencing Rock's objections.

"Rock… just sit this one out, okay? This is between Dutch and me, got it?"

Rock reacted apprehensively, "Revy…" He wanted to fight for her, for them, but knew in his heart that it wasn't his fight anymore, it was Revy's now.

The inflection in her voice marked the beginning of a new, powder keg tension in the room. Dutch and Revy stared at each other severely. They're fists clenched. Neither one of them backing down. Revy spoke first, doing her best to keep the peace.

"Dutch… we can't do this without him, and you know it. If I'm going to find this sorry sack-a-shit, I need someone who can speak the language. I can't do it alone." She pleaded her case as objectively as she could. Rock's reason coming out of her mouth.

Dutch paused.

"Is that the only really reason, Revy? Or is their something else?"

The tension was growing.

Revy felt her blood begin to broil, clenching her firsts so tight she thought she might draw blood.

"I don't know what you're talkin'… _moon cricket."_ She evaded.

Dutch's brow furrowed, but he didn't take the bait. He knew what she was trying to do. He knew she knew what he was driving at, and now she was just trying to trip him up. Make him angry. It wasn't going to work.

"Revy…" He continued, unfazed. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. It's just business."

"Don't even start with me on all that again! I don't need another lecture. I'm warning you, Dutch. I've just about reached my limit." She growled.

"I know he's important to you, Revy. There's no shame in that, but—"

"Shut up!" She cracked.

"You're defending him because you've become infatuated with him!" Dutch finally erupted.

In the blink of an eye, Revy's fist clocked Dutch with the most violent right cross she could muster, sending his vintage sunglasses flying to the floor to the left of them. Dutch's face had given way, but not his body, not having moved an inch like the mountain of a man he was. Revy's felt her fist begin to throb as her adrenaline depreciated, frittering with a rabid franticness in her eyes.

Dutch turned his head back slowly, still wearing a hard, yet now, slightly bewildered expression and Rock was shocked to lay witness to the true color of Dutch's eyes for the very first time… Blue. Like the ocean.

Dutch frowned looking down into the furious glare of his esteemed partner and friend, knowing their relationship had just taken an irreparable hit. He turned and walked slowly to where his sunglasses had fallen, kneeling down to pick them up, then turned to sit down onto the wood floor, resting his back against the sofa. He shrugged long and loud, then re-secured his spectacles before readying a cigarette to his lips, lighting it in quick succession.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He muttered, exasperated.

The rest of Lagoon remained silent, watching their employer take a drag that nearly burned half the length of his Spirit, then exhaled long towards the ceiling before speaking up again.

"Benny?" Dutch queried.

Benny listened, but said nothing in return.

"It seems that with present circumstances being what they are, you're the only impartial one of the four of us now. We already know which side of the fence they're on, so you have the deciding vote… What do you think? Can we can pull this off without him?"

Benny wasn't expecting that kind of pressure! All the sudden he was six-years-old again, back in the courthouse, being asked to choose which of his parents he wanted to live with. He looked back at Revy, who returned him a dejected, yet pleading expression of forlorn hopefulness. He didn't want to have to pick sides, but he had to speak his truth, for everyone's sake.

Looking back at Dutch, he answered, "No… we can't. Revy's right, Dutch. We need him on this one."

A small kindling of relief washed over the secret lovers, but only Revy managed to hold her pokerface.

"I see." Dutch replied. His inflection was disconcerted, but his resolve malleable, and he rose back to his feet before placing his hands in his pockets. "Then it's decided. We leave at dusk. Benny—where are we with Yolanda and the Ripoff Church?"

"Eda called an hour ago to confirm delivery. It's all in a bunch of shipping crates at the dock waiting for us."

"Could you go on ahead now and make sure it's all accounted for? I don't wanna leave anything to chance on this one."

"Sure."

"Revy?" Dutch pausing before he looked at her again. "What about that laundry list I gave you? Did you and Rock get everything done?"

Revy didn't respond, unable to curb the bitter and resentful taste in her mouth, so Rock spoke for her.

"We got the documents from Jane, but we still need to pick up Revy's cutlasses and my suit."

"Benny picked up your suit and Revy's dress from _Feilong's_ early this morning. We gotta call you both left without paying yesterday. I was going to ask what happened, but frankly, I don't give a fuck anymore."

Rock looked over regretfully to Benny, knowing his friend probably had better things to do than pick up their dirty laundry, to turn a phrase. If only he knew the reason why…

"Thanks, Benny." Rock lauded, contrite and ashamed.

It didn't do any good. "Yeah, whatever." Benny scoffed. "Alright, Dutch. I'm heading out."

"I'll catch up with you."

Benny threw Rock some fleeting bitterness of his own before turning to leave the room, an expression that quickly faded into rueful depression once finally out of sight.

"Let's go." Rock whispered behind Revy's ear.

They motioned to take their leave, but Dutch was quick to halt their speedy exit.

"Rock!" Dutch voiced from the back of the room.

Rock looked back at him from the doorway, ready for whatever Dutch threw his way.

"You're on for this… but don't let their be any illusions. When the job is over, consider yourself officially retired from the Lagoon Company." Dutch dictated, with solemn inference.

Revy cringed at this, ready to curse Dutch like never before, but Rock peacefully stepped ahead of her.

"That's fine." He submitted. "I expected as much anyway." Turning to face Revy now. "I'll meet you out front in five, okay?"

After a plaintive pause, she nodded yes.

Hesitating at first to follow Rock out, Revy shot Dutch one last wistful look of contempt before exiting the room herself. Dutch releasing a compunctious shrug, stooped his head in silence, reflecting sadly on the things he had done and said. He hoped he'd done the right thing. For everyone's sake. But did he do it because he thought it was right? Or did he do it because it was easy? He'd never know for sure.

Rock was first to arrive in the entryway of the building commune. One OD green military style duffel bag suspended from his right hand. Revy obviously needed a few more minutes to cool off, so Rock decided to wait for her in the car. He passed through the dilapidated front doors of their building and braced himself as he stepped out into a staggering mid-afternoon heat at one-hundred percent humidity. Rock was surprised to find the _Goat_ still parked outside, expecting Benny to have taken it with him to the dock. He proceeded forward, walking around the back to pop the trunk and throw his bag inside. He sighed after closing the lid, realizing Benny hadn't actually left yet, but was standing only a short ways behind him back on the sidewalk, leaning against a light post, quietly smoking a cigarette.

"You're not gonna take your car?" Rock asked morosely, looking down at the _Goat._

Benny replied despondent after a quick flick of ash into the street.

"I called a cab." He said, then returned the Camel to his lips.

A few more moments and a few more cars passed as each waited for the other to speak again, and then Rock volunteered.

"Hey." Stepping back up onto the sidewalk, facing their building. "I didn't thank you for going to the plate for me up there. If it hadn't been for you, I—"

"I didn't do it for you, Rock. I did it for Revy."

Rock didn't know what to say, Benny continuing after another drag.

"By my math, her chances go up significantly if you're there… besides I owed her one."

Rock was perplexed. "I don't understand." He said.

"I told you about it when we first met a year ago… how she saved my life? I got myself into some pretty heavy shit back in the old US of A. I don't have time to go into all of it right now, but long story short, things went south for me real fast, and I'd be dead today if not for what she did for me. I've been working to repay that debt ever since."

Benny dropped his butt onto the sidewalk and stamped out the ember, then turned to face his friend.

"It's been obvious to us all from the start that she has feelings for you, man, and I'm willing to bet you do too… but Rock, ask yourself, really—What do you really know about her?"

Rock took offense, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean what do really know about her? Her childhood, where she grew up, things she's done, places she's been, her parents. Anything!… Ask yourself, Rock—What had to happen to make her what she is today, really?"

Benny was calling him out big time, and when Rock opened his mouth to defend himself with informed testimony, no words came, realizing in that moment, he still knew almost nothing about the woman he loved. Embarrassed having no retort, Rock evaded Benny's gaze.

"You see? Right there. You've never stopped to ask yourself the question because deep down, Rock, I don't think you really wanna know who Revy is. You're afraid once you learn the truth, you'll loose your precious damsel in distress, because you'll finally know to a certainty that's she's just as beyond saving as the all others… and that's why you've changed, Rock. You don't want to loose her, but you don't really wanna know her either. So you built a home in the darkness where you both could live. But Rock—trust me on this! Changing who we are so we can hold onto the people we care about isn't enough. Real relationships are much stronger when they're based on truth and honesty. It isn't enough to just break bad!"

Rock scoffed, "You don't know as much as you think you do, Ben." Turning to face him now as he attempted to shut his friend down.

Benny scratched at his head in frustration, then exclaimed.

"God, you're such a fuckin' retard!"

"Hey!" Rock snapped back.

"What?! You change everything about yourself, almost over night, and you think that's suddenly enough to keep her interested? Revy has suffered, Rock! She has sorrows… and not from some bullshit existential crisis, like you. I'm taking actual sorrows. Deep-seated—emotional scars. Things probably so terrible… you and I couldn't even begin to understand her pain."

Rock remained close-mouthed, staring silently into the sidewalk between them, not wanting to dignify Benny's words with a response.

Benny sighed, finally giving up on him, but not without a final word of caution.

"Rock, I know you care about her, but if you love her, then just leave her alone, man. Leave her alone and let her keep doing what she's had to do to survive. It's kept her above ground this long, and that's a miracle in its own right. The last thing she needs is false hope from some emotional tourist who doesn't really understand her, or really even wants to, for that matter. Someone like you's only gonna get her killed in the end."

"That's—you're wrong!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"What happens to everyone you try to save, Rock?"

Rock's eyes went wide for a moment, and then he cringed. He wanted to scream at Benny. Wanted to curse and shout, and refute the accusation with unquestioning authority. But now, he was afraid. Afraid if he acknowledged Benny's words, and dignified them, they might take precedence and maybe even become true. A self-fulfilling prophecy, as it were.

While Rock struggled for an apt defense, Benny's cab pulled up along side them just as Revy appeared from the doorway, giving Benny the final word as he opened the rear passenger door.

"Think about what I said, Rock."

And with that, Benny stepped inside the yellow cab, and drove off.

"What was that all about?" Revy asked curiously, standing alongside Rock now as she watched Benny speed away.

Rock looked back at her, unsure of what to say… so he lied.

"Nothing." Giving her a small, unconvincing smile.

Revy didn't smile back.

"Come on." She said, and started towards the car. "Praiyachat's should be open by now."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No! I mean… I'd like to drive, if that's cool."

Rock was surprised at the reticence he heard in Revy's voice. Her head and her heart so obviously at war with one another.

She threw her own matching duffel into the trunk next to Rock's then let herself into the driver's seat. Rock followed into the passenger side after her, and the two started off towards Praiyachat's, this time with Revy's heavy boot on the gas.

It was yet another quiet car ride for these employees of Lagoon Company, rife with pregnant pauses and fleeting looks, and every accidental meeting of their gaze was met with a naiveté and timidness, returning quickly to the world outside their windshield. Rock wanted so badly to reach over and touch her again, and taste her sweat. Kiss those incredible full lips as he entered her slowly, before making violent love to her again. But most of all, Rock wanted to see Revy smile again, like she had when they were alone. Like a child's face. Honest, and free, and young at heart… like when the world was new.

Rock reluctantly meditated on Benny's spiteful candor and contemptible insinuations, resenting his friend's reductionist little pep-talk to know bounds, but Rock knew he couldn't stay mad at Ben or Dutch forever. Knowing in his heart, they both only did the things they did, and said they things they said out of fear, because in reality, they really did care about them both.

Rock had no idea that his most recent life choices would upset the dynamic of the group so much. Enough time had passed that the co-workers of the Black Lagoon were no longer just co-workers to each other. They were like family, whether any of them admitted to it or not. Revy's words in the submarine still echoing into Rock's head.

" _A ship's crew is like family. They wouldn't kill each other if they knew they were gonna die. The only one who would bother starting shit, would be the outsider…"_

Rock had always been the black sheep of the group. The fish out of water. The new guy. Even after all the shit they'd been through together. Was it possible, though, he had been a wolf in sheep's clothing this whole time? Was the possibility really that strange to consider? Rock was always the problem child of his own family growing up back in Tokyo. The disappointing after-thought at the dinner table after his brother finally finished listing off his scholastic achievements for the day. Always getting into fights on the playground. Waiting in the superintendent's office for his parents to take him home. And his father… no, Rock didn't want to open that chapter again.

It was foolish of Rock to assume the others would accept the new him overnight, yes. Selfish even maybe, but in his defense, he'd felt this change coming a long time now. Like a seismograph detecting the earliest waves an impending earthquake years in advance. Well, last night it finally happened and now there was no going back. The plates in Rock's mind had shifted, and the image he once had of himself shattered forever. Rock had finally woken up; evolved into something else. Something more than human, and yet less of a human being. It scared him. Afraid of no longer being himself, and at the same time, afraid maybe he finally was.

"Hey."

"Uh—yeah? What's up?" Rock, awakening from his contemplative state.

"The car feels a bit heavy. Know anything about that?" Revy curiously asked, her eyes glued to the road.

Rock was confused. "Um, no? Not really."

"Cause you got the weight of the fuckin' world on your shoulders."

She made him smile.

"Come on. Talk to me, psycho-boy." She smirked, continuing her playful little jabs.

Rock quickly returned pensive and despondent, watching the passing buildings go by.

"Just thinking about my résumé, I guess… trying to think about how I'm going to explain this gap in my work history, ya know?"

An attempt at humor Revy didn't find amusing, her expression discontented as she held him in the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong with saying you worked in shipping the whole time?" She indulged him, though her expression relayed reluctant.

"Why?" Finally tilting a smile back at her. "You think Dutch would write me a recommendation?" He cleverly retorted.

A chuckle escaped Revy's throat, "Fuckin' smartass."

Yet, after another moment's silence, however, Revy's eyes saddened once again, keeping her gaze on the road.

It was useless. Nothing could distract her from obvious truth of things. Rock was finished at Lagoon Company, and there was nothing she could do about it. This was going to be their last job together. Revy began to feel a resentment forming towards Rock out of reflex. Why couldn't he have just kept his fuckin' mouth shut? She asked herself. Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone? But nooo, that would have just been too Goddamn easy. He had to go and play hero like always; try and save everyone not worth saving. Goddammit. Why did he have to be the way he was? Why did Rock have to be so… good?

A short while later they arrived at their destination. Revy parked the GTO on a decline several car links up the road from the entrance. Reaching down behind Rock's seat, Revy grabbed her gloves and gun leather where she'd stashed them the previous night, and then got out without a word. Rock didn't think it necessary to follow her for this errand so he simply sat and watched her make her way down the sidewalk to Praiyachat's front door, then disappear behind the tinted swinging glass.

Rock didn't want to brood any longer on the slighted opinions of his soon-to-be former colleagues in crime, focusing on retiming his breath for longer intervals to help aid the mending of his broken rib as Revy had recommended. This was a chore, however, made all the more demanding as the inside of Benny's car felt hot as hell. He grabbed his pack of Spirits off the dash, then groaned at its empty weight, realizing Revy had once again pilfered his last smoke. Feeling a _nic-fit_ coming on, Rock raised a forearm and wicked away the sweat of his brow, before throwing open his car door in a burst of agitation.

He stepped out for some air. The moist, sticky sweat of his back clinging to his Hawaiian print as he peeled himself from the leather bucket seat. The sun beating down on him did nothing for his comfort level, either, but at least now Rock could catch a breeze if he was lucky, unbuttoning his shirt to the minimum one at it's center, exposing his glistening chest and abdomen.

Rock thanked God realizing Revy had parked them right next to a small convenience stand advertising cheap bottled water in blue Siamese characters. This stand, which was basically just a shack cobbled together with sheets of corrugated metal roofing and swollen driftwood, was painted in a thick coat of _hunter green_ and was vaguely reminiscent of a New York style magazine kiosk. Painfully wedged between a bar closed for renovations almost a year ago and some kind of local apothecary dealing in witchdoctor pharmacologies like pipe-smokes, and poultices.

Rock walked forward, his Ariats clacking against the cracked concrete sidewalk as he approached, raising the interest of the stand's bilious proprietor.

" _A-rai!"_ The teller greeted from behind her podium.

"Uh… hello." Rock replied with a small smile.

She was a small, angular-looking woman growing into middle age, yet her wrinkled, sunbaked complexion betrayed her for someone much older at a distance.

" _Ngai ter bprà-sŏng?"_

Yikes. Rock was embarrassed. Just over a year and a half in a foreign country and he was still no further along in understanding Siamese than when he'd started, always letting Revy or Dutch speak for him in his place. He knew some basic phases. Outside of Japanese (Rock's native language), business school had helped him competently achieve fluency in English, Spanish, Mandarin, Russian, and Latin… and yet, their was just something about listening to two people speak in a Central Thai dialect that made Rock wanna punch a baby. A sound he euphemistically described as a couple of cats pulling their intestines out through each others throats. Still, he attempted at _hello._

"Uh, _sà-wàt-dee?"_

" _Séu dton-née!"_ She harped, annoyingly loud.

Rock didn't need to understand whatever that was in order to catch the gist of it. Either _Buy now_ or _fuck off,_ most likely.

" _Nám."_ He replied plainly, meaning water. Rock knew that much. "Two, please." Emphasizing the number with his fingers.

An illuminative smile graced the middle-age teller's cheeks and her cracking lips curled upwards in response, _"_ Ahh! _Châi_ c _hâi kâ!"_

Success. Rock gave himself a mental pat on the back as he watched her turn from the pressure treated countertop, and disappear into a red and white Igloo cooler at her heels. He took a quick left-to-right scan of the petite little native's wares and sundries while he waited. At passing glance, the booth suggested a fairly touristy aim in mind for it's customers base. Postcards, sunscreens, disposable cameras, etc. However, Rock discerned something quite peculiar upon a closer inspection. The line of straw fedoras and sun caps hooked horizontally above his head possessed a weave of quality far exceeding that of your cheap Malayan or Chinese imports. The same went with name brand wrist watches hung front-face on hooks up and down the back wall behind her. Expensive sunglasses filled a modest rotating rack on the countertop to his left, noting several designer brands along the way.

Rock chuckled sardonically at the irony of things. Go to any first world country at a similar venue and your offered nothing but cheap crap at overinflated prices. But let yourself be shanghaied to a seedy, backwater city in Southeast Asia, and you get your pick of the litter up front.

Inside of a moment, the teller returned him his waters and spoke, _"Hòk rói!"_

"How much?" Rock asked, needing the figure reiterated again.

" _Hòk rói! Hòk rói! Jàai òk!_ You pay now!"

"Okay, okay, I got it! Hold on." Rock didn't feel like haggling with the old crook, pulling his brown leather billfold from his back pocket.

Rock couldn't believe this horse shit. Six-hundred baht converted almost eight dollars American per bottle. Quite a little racket this old witch had for something so unassuming. Guess that was the whole idea.

He placed a twenty on the mantle, then sadly realized that he was still out of smokes.

"Um, cigarettes?" He reluctantly inquired.

The teller tilted her head at him like a curious dog.

"Cigarettes…" He said again, then signed a smoking motion with his right hand. "You know, American Spirits. You got 'em?" He could feel himself starting to get irritable now.

"Ahh! _Châi kâ!_ Yes! I have!" She giddily announced, then leaned down to reach under her counter for a blue pack of filtered regulars. " _Bpàet rói!"_ She harped again, sliding them forward.

"Son of a bitch." Rock cursed under his breath, handing her yet another twenty which she greedily accepted.

She was really bending him over a barrel now, but Rock accepted his nicotine addiction for what it was, and took the pack. He broke the plastic, gave a few brisk taps of the seal into his palm, and snapped out a fresh one before loading into his lips, doing all of this with the fluid motion and skill one only sees in veteran smokers. After lighting up via his brass zippo, Rock looked left down the road to Praiyachat's, wondering what was taking Revy so long?

Accidentally catching his reflection in the mirror of the sunglass rack, Rock breathed in an open sigh of frustration; tired of being reminded of his fucked-up face at every turn. The swelling around his eye had finally gone down, thank God, but the skin was left visibly bruised a hideous shade of blue and black, and combined with the small cuts on his nose, and lip, and forehead, he looked like he'd been sent through the fucking meat grinder and back.

He lifted a pair of American Optics from their mount, and held them out with a curious hand, afraid to ask the next part.

"How much?"

The teller only grinned evilly in response, and about thirty-seconds later and two-hundred bucks lighter, Rock walked back to the _Goat_ donning a handsome new pair of Original Pilots with gold frames, polarized green lenses and bayonet temples, all in an attempt to distract and conceal the ruin of his otherwise gallantly handsome countenance. Had Rock still been paying taxes, he would have written that one off as a business expense.

He breathed long and deep on his tobacco product, then broke the cap of a water bottle, sucking down a few gulps before leaning his head back to pour a steady stream down his face and neck, trying to avoid heat stroke. He tossed the empty into the back seat, then returned to his cigarette as he leaned against the hood of the GTO, one cuban heel raised up and resting against the white-lettered BFGoodrich.

Summer in Eastern Thailand was no walk in the park. June marked the beginning of their rainy season as evidenced the previous night, and Rock could only hope for one of those cooling, five-minute sun-showers he enjoyed so much, as he had the year before around this time.

And then, Rock registered the distant sound of Praiyachat's swinging glass door being thrown open again. He turned his head to see Revy storming up from the gun shop in a huff, obviously upset by something.

"Goddamn, cock-suckin', mother fucking, sonuvabitch…" Running out of curses as she b-lined up the sidewalk towards him.

"What's up?" Rock asked still leaning against the car.

"He's not done yet!" She denounced, passing Rock by to bash her fist atop the GTO's metal roof. She was infuriated, whipping her old, rotting gun leather off her shoulders to sling into the back seat.

She then turned to lean on the frame for support facing Rock, stewing her head in frustration.

"Does it usually take him this long?" Rock asked, extending her his cigarette, knowing she probably needed it more than he did.

"No!" Standing back straight, she took a step towards him, leaning her left side into the hood close to Rock as she accepted. "Still have more to do, he says! Another—thanks—another half hour, he says! Fuckin' bullshit." Pausing for a quick drag. "I guarantee ya the old fart drank my deposit and forgot all about me. Now he's playing catchup or else he knows I'm gonna euthanize his ass." And then another.

Revy rubbed the back of her neck as she exhaled, feeling the dull throb of a headache coming on. The extreme temperature only serving to exacerbate her temper.

"Fuuuck. This heat." She groaned in complaint as she tilted her head back.

Rock hopped his butt up onto the hood and extended her his second water bottle.

"Here." He said.

Revy opened her eyes, and then smiled, almost sweetly, gratefully trading back Rock's cigarette for it.

Rock was then left to accidental voyeurism as he watched Revy roll the ice cold water bottle over her head and along her neck like Cindy Crawford in a Pepsi commercial. Falling pray to an immediate and unexpected sexual tension between them. She was standing so close to him now, her hip resting against the side of the car, grazing his thigh as she broke the cap for a drink, and proceeding to pour the bottle out over her head and body just as he had done earlier.

Jesus-titty-fucking Christ! This woman was a walking wet dream and nightmare, all in one. Rock felt his cheeks begin to flush as that all too familiar stirring in his jeans returned, and he quickly searched for an appropriate distraction, furtively dragging a hand over his face. Trying his damnedest to mentally stall the reaction in his loins from getting any more out of control, but he was only a man for God's sake! Watching the water sluice down her incredible body, slow, and unconsciously sensual.

Rock coughed as he looked away, "So, uh, you wanna get something to eat?" Awkwardly scratching the back of his head as Revy took her final, emptying sip.

Revy brought the bottle down from her lips to raise Rock a queer eyebrow. She then slowly decrypted the cause of his jarring antic when she eyed the unmistakeable bulge of a very healthy erection in his Levi's. Smiling darkly now, she reached around Rock's head to steal his cigarette from his lips, thus guiding his timid gaze back to hers as a result.

Revy took a drag before replying, her expression seemingly remote as she blew the smoke back in his face.

"Depends." She said, ashing the butt a little. "You gonna slap me around again for no damn reason at all?" She was alluding to their volatile luncheon two days prior.

Rock picked up on the snarky, daring tone in her voice and then slowly his timidness turned to an attempt at tenacity of his own.

"Only if I have to teach you a lesson." He replied, intrigued.

Revy giggled, "Bastard." Stepping closer against him now.

Rock reeled back on his palms as Revy closed the distance between them, leaning her hand on the hood between his arm and torso as she pressed her moist, Sports Illustrated figure seductively into his side. She reached up with her right hand, lifting his new pilots back over his eyes to rest them over his hairline.

They looked at each other with need, and then Rock's expression saddened a little, feeling as if Revy had just removed a piece of armor.

"Revy." He started, breaking eye contact to look down. "I… I'm so fuckin' sorry for how I treated you the other day. And yesterday at _Feilong's._ I—"

Revy cut him off, silencing his lips with her fingertips.

"Shh! Whoa! Whoa. Easy there, cowboy. Why you gettin' all serious on me all the sudden? I was only bustin' balls." She assured him, smiling sweetly.

They didn't need go over all that shit again. As far as Revy was concerned, what happened, happened, and that's all there was to it. She could care less right now, anyway. After all, Rock's sincerity was obvious by the tone in his voice and that was enough for Revy. Now it was her turn to apologize.

"Hey... look at me." She said, softly cupping his cheek, guiding his gaze back up to meet hers. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted too. I know I haven't exactly made things easy for you these past few days… well… actually… come to think of it, I've never made things easy on you."

Rock laughed heartily at the illuminative look and tone in Revy's delivery, and she quickly followed suit, and when they both finally finished getting out all their laughs, they were left to silently simmer in the sultry heat of each others proximity. Rock looked down at the gloved palm resting over his heart, while Revy eyed the delicious sheen of sweat and moisture that covered his exposed chest.

Damn! She thought. Rock's body was retarded. It was like all of his muscles were all trying to pop out of his Hawaiian like he was the _Incredible Hulk_ or something. Revy knew he probably unbuttoned out of comfort, but still. The way his sleeves went taught around his biceps with every motion. The way his loose shirt tails splayed off his hardened obliques like a high-school play curtain. The way those undeniably erotic lines of an overworked torso fed low into his jeans with that hot V shape like a Calvin Klein model. Revy wanted to throw him back onto that hood, lick the sweat off his abs and fuck him retarded right then and there!… Whoa… where did that come from? She thought.

Felling herself staring again, "So, uh, what do you want?" She asked, shaking her head a little before taking a breath. "Chink, gook, continental?"

Rock paused a moment as if to think on this, then threw her a smoldering pair of bedroom eyes.

"How 'bout American?" He asked with subtle inference. His voice deep and husky, glancing briefly down at the heart-shaped gap between her legs that seemed to call to him.

Revy's mouth fell open a little in amazement, immediately picking up on the dirty, little innuendo. And then she smiled something devious and titillating when she replied herself.

"So… American is what Rock wants to eat, huh?"

Revy moved around his body so slow it was almost painful for him. Cunning as a cat, sly as a fox, vexing him with undeniable _do-me_ eyes. He flinched on his palms when she touched his knees, spreading them apart to squeeze her hot little body between the bunchy muscles of his legs, molding herself against him.

"Yeah, so?" He quibbled, feeling his mouth going dry.

Rock did his best to be cool, but it was useless. Revy already felt the huge, quaking need in his loins pressed against her tone little tummy, the way he drew on a ragged breath when she squeezed his legs, groan as she ran her gloved fingers forward toward his arousal, soft and tantalizingly slow.

"No reason." She purred, her hot breath fanning his chin and lips. "I just might know a place, is all."

She nuzzled at Rock's handsome, ugly face, loving the feel of his thick, dark stubble sting her skin, yet resisting every chance to connect with and taste him again.

Rock was dying, his eyes closed, his heart pounding so loud he couldn't hear anything else.

"Is it close?" He asked, almost desperate, sensing her lips so close to his now.

"Mmm, very. Wow, you must be hungry."

As always, he didn't miss a beat, opening his eyes to darkly blend a scowl and a smirk together, making Revy moisten a little, biting her lip at the thought of him inside her again.

"After this morning…" He replied. "Starving, actually."

Good answer. Revy hummed a moan and smiled that hungry, toothy grin of hers. She nibbled on his strong chin, felt him flinch again when she squeezed at his thighs, grazing his arousal, revving his engine just the right way, never breaking eye contact.

"I'll bet you are." Sighing a breathy coo. "I guess, I can sympathize. I suppose we'll just have to eat 'till we've had our fill." Closing her eyes, she finally parted her lips, moving towards his mouth.

Rock closed his eyes as well, only too ready to receive her, and yet nothing came! No pun intended. Revy had put the brakes on with devastating effect.

"You're buyin'." She murmured, mischievously.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the contemptible wink she threw him, and then she released his legs to step back onto the sidewalk, leaving Rock with a look so dumbfounded and a fever so debilitating he thought he might pass out.

"Oh, come on!" He bitched, watching Revy giggle more as she turned to walk back down the street away from him.

What a little cock-tease!? Rock thought. Never in his life had he ever felt a such an urge to spank a woman who played such hell with his libido. He could tell she was starting to enjoy this little, inadvertent effect she seemed to be having on him. Maybe even a little too much, and if Rock didn't do something about it soon, he'd soon be brain-dead on account of swollen balls.

 _Super Big Time USA #1_ was a silly-sounding joint, but it was the only hole in the wall in all of Roanapur that could grill up a prime cut of Mongolian ground beef and pass it off as an American staple. Revy was surprised realizing how long it had been since she'd last eaten there. Only just around the corner from Praiyachat's, it stood on prime beachfront property with a view of the ocean and for being such figurative a hole in the wall, it had managed to stay in business since '83. Quite a feat considering the city in which it was located. It had a used clay brick exterior, teal double doors with matching trim, and in lieu of windows were vibrant hand-painted murals depicting a humorous, yet ernest perspective on North American culture and values.

Rock and Revy sat in the small, but intimate patio area separated by an even smaller rod iron bistro table, which was elegant without being industrious. They enjoyed bacon-cheeseburgers cooked rare with french fries, and two bottomless mugs of ice cold Coors Banquet to wash them down. Rock looked on with reverence of Revy watching her put away the cheesy, grease-soaked quarter-pounder with ease.

"Listen, Rock." Revy said, throwing a ketchup soaked fry down her gullet. "Don't let Dutch stress you out, alright? He's pissed, but he'll get over it." Pausing to take another bite of her burger. "Couldn't even tell you how many times he's threatened to can my ass after I fucked things up, and I've pulled shit a lot worse than you."

Rock believed her, and even though he was visibly touched at her sloppy attempt to console him, as things stood, Rock was inconsolable on the matter.

"I don't know, Revy. Dutch isn't really the type to change his mind on these kinds of things." He said and sighed. "Let's face it. You have more redeemable qualities than I do. To Dutch, I'm just an ex-business man with a habit for getting us into trouble."

Rock didn't want to talk about it anymore, taking a big gulp of beer, while Revy frowned at his defeated words.

He tried to change the subject. "So? What did you and Miss Balalaika talk about?" He asked, taking a bite out of his own burger.

Revy hesitated a moment on an empty pallet.

"Nothing." She replied, not looking at him.

"You two were gone a pretty long time—"

"It was nothing!" She snapped, surprising Rock a little.

Revy threw the last bite into her mouth, turning her head sideways to rest her temple on her fist as she chewed.

"Look, she said the same shit she said to all of us, okay? She just said it over again." Revy hated how it felt to lie to Rock, but what good would it do telling him the truth now? It was hopeless. Her and Rock, together? It was stupid of Revy even to imagine it.

Rock was depressed, reading Revy's body language as she turned sideways in her seat, crossing her legs effeminately in preparation of her usual post-meal smoke. He began to sense a growing distance forming between them; like there were somehow new forces at work that were out of his control, trying to keep them apart. Was Rock really supposed to just forget about her? Just pick up and leave after all was said and done? The night they survived, the morning they shared, their history as partners in crime… Was he really supposed to just let it all go?

No.

Rock wouldn't stand for this. He wouldn't give up. Not now. Not without a fight. Yeah, the odds were against them, but what else was fucking new? Besides, he'd been through too much fuckin' shit over the last year to just go and give up on Revy now. As far Rock was concerned, he was no longer an employee of Lagoon Company. So now, he didn't have anything left to loose. Not anymore.

Inside of a moment Rock's demeanor changed entirely. His posture straightened, and his carriage was majestic with confidence and invitation, smiling when he spoke up again.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." She replied with looking, casually firing up her smoke.

"Tell me something."

Revy stiffened in her seat a little, her eyes cornering curiously in Rock's direction as her cigarette continued to burn in her mouth.

"Like what?"

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

Revy now raised him a perplexing brow as she looked over at him, smirking as she spoke, "Nothing to tell. Why?"

"No reason." Doing his best to keep things light.

"Okay, sooo why bring it up?" Ashing her smoke before taking another drag.

Rock had to be careful. Revy had always jealously guarded her past with the utmost privacy and the fiercecest sense of independence, and right not she wasn't unlike that of a wild animal that had wandered into his backyard; perhaps even something more illusive and uncatchable, like a unicorn maybe. Say the wrong thing, make one wrong move, and she'd turn and run. Gone forever. Rock HAD to tread lightly.

"Nothing, it's just… It finally dawned on me, is all. So much has happened since we first met, and yet, I think we still know as much about each other as we did back then. Just feels… kinda wrong, don't ya think? What with my last job and everything?"

"It's worked out fine for us so far. _If it ain't broke,_ know what I mean? Come on, Rock. Silence is golden."

"No, of course… you're right." Rock needed to try a new approach. "On the other hand. Depending on how you look at it, my career as a pirate is pretty much over. Sure would be a shame for us to part ways knowing so little about each other. By way of a for instance—"

"You know enough!" Revy snapped, looking back on him with a cold expression, then darkening considerably. "Like how I feel about nosey-types… Damn it, Rock! Can't we—can't we just have one meal together that doesn't end with me trying to kill you like always?"

Rejected, Rock retired back into his seat, lowering his gaze back onto the table, and Revy's heart ached seeing his wounded expression…

 _Damn those puppy dog eyes._ She thought.

"Look, Rock… I know what you're trying to do, all right? And I appreciate it. I do. It's just… It's no use, okay? I'm not wired this way. I'm not the couch-type and I don't talk about myself. Period. Besides, you're not really interested unless it affects you. I'm not an idiot. I've been through all this shit before."

Rock sat up almost insulted by this accusation, then crossed his arms, intrigued by the shifting dynamic in their palaver.

Finding his confidence again, "I could be genuine, you don't have any way of knowing."

Against his better judgment, he continued to goad her on, determined to prove her and everyone else wrong about them.

Revy's voice fell low and bitter now, feeling herself falling back into old habits, pushing Rock away out of self-preservation.

"I have eyes and I have history. Trust me, Rock. You'll back off. As soon as you realize your not the first, and I'm immune to your help." Using her cigarette as an excuse to look away from him again.

He didn't believe her, she was trying too hard. Thus confirming Rock's earlier hypothesis: It was going to take a hell of a more than just giving this woman an orgasm to make her trust him the way he wanted.

"Ya know something, Revy?… You're a hard person to like sometimes." He jibed, with an impossibly sexy smirk.

Revy threw him an incredulous, yet obvious sneer of attraction, secretly stimulated by the playful little jab. She couldn't believe the balls on this guy, utterly blown away by Rock's persistence. She didn't get it, he usually gave up by now…

"Really? I had nooo idea." Oozing sarcasm, she shifted in her seat to face him, leaning forward over the table to rest her chin in one hand as she subtly emphasized her bust. "So Rock, what other amazing insights do you have that I'm too stupid to see?" Attempting to lure him into horny miscalculation, once again.

He was impressed. She must've been pretty damn desperate to change the conversation using sex as a bargaining chip. Still though, Rock wouldn't be dissuaded by childish games. His resolve remained steadfast, determined to thaw Revy's icy heart by any means necessary.

"I know your scared." Rock persisted, measuring her response through narrowed eyes. "I know you work overtime at not letting anyone get close. My question is, why?"

Angered by her failed attempt to persuade him, Revy shifted back in her seat and turned away.

"Screw you. You don't know me. I've had enough of this." Retiring scornfully inside crossed arms, annoyed at Rock's assiduousness.

Rock had her on the ropes now.

"Fine with me." He replied candidly, calling her bluff.

"Right. Your too needy. That's not my thing." She feigned, continued to hide her face from him.

Rock smiled, amused at her pitiful attempt to duck him.

"Right." He replied, ironic.

"Stop that! Stop playing with me! This should be easy. Why—Why aren't you easy?" She was starting to get upset now, feeling her lack of control over the situation, and yet eyed Rock longingly from her peripheral.

Time to reel her in.

"Yeah. Freaks you out, doesn't it?"

And in a move so bold it would've shamed Alexander the Great, Rock reached around their table, bypassing Revy's perfect legs to take hold of her chair, and proceeded to drag her across the grey yukon pavers to meet him. Revy startled at the sound of the rod iron grinding against the patio beneath her feet. It happened so fast, she had no time to react, now reluctantly face to face with the man she loved to hate, or was it the other way around?

"Leave me alone, Rock! I don't want this!" She yelled, fighting to stand against him.

Now, intimidating like King Henry the Eighth, Rock kept her seated. His grip fused to the seat either side of her butt. Revy in the middle, her spine molded against her backrest, perched on her palms with shoulders high like a panther backed into a corner, ready to strike.

"You're lying." He said.

"Don't tell me what I feel! I've been here before and I know what I need. For me!"

She fought to resist him, and yet, found herself fighting to get closer at the same time, as if she'd fallen into Rock's orbit, and gravity was slowly pulling her in.

"How about a little effort here, Rev? I'm getting pretty tired of this wall of yours." Rock was standing his ground, but so was Revy.

She scoffed in return. "Why should I? I'm not interested in some dumb-shit love affair. It never goes right." Evading his intense gaze.

"You're honestly gonna sit here and pretend like you don't feel anything for me? After everything we've been through? The submarine. Tokyo. Last night… I mean, for fuck's sake, Revy! Did this morning mean nothing to you!"

Revy's hand instinctively met Rock's uninjured cheek with a resounding smack.

"I told you never to talk about that again!" She yelled, her lip quivering a little by the surge of adrenaline as she panted with unchecked emotion.

Rock released Revy's chair to lean back into his own seat, irritably tonguing the cut on his lip that started to bleed again.

Angered and bewildered, he spoke, "Wow. So that's how it's gonna be, huh? We're just not gonna talk about it? It never happened. That it?"

Revy choked a whimper back into her throat, crossing her arms as she looked away again, her bottom lip quivering more as she replied. "That's right." Why was he doing this to her?

"Wow… o-kay then."

Rock then pushed back his own chair to stand and walked around Revy towards the entrance of the bistro. He leaned against the satin white wooden arch above him, reaching for the pack in his pocket to ready an American Spirit.

Revy didn't know what to say, wistfully looking at him from over her shoulder as he lit up, praying he wouldn't stay, yet hoped he would never leave. It was maddening. Revy was beginning to feel even more insane by him than she already was, if that was even possible. She couldn't bare the thought of being without him, and yet she hated the way he made her feel when she was with him. Always vulnerable, always out of control.

Revy did remember their time together, though. How could she forget? The dream she never wanted to wake up from. The feel of Rock's broad shoulders, rising and falling with every ragged breath as he moved his body against hers. The way his tongue made her shudder with pleasure as he explored the peaks and valleys of her breasts. And the way he made love to her, with what Revy could only describe as violent tenderness _,_ the way only a man could give it, and the blissful soreness she felt between her legs as a result. All of it…

But Revy did wake up. Dutch and Benny and Balalaika made certain of that. Stacking the odds so high against them for the possibility to even seem realistic. And yet, watching Rock now, silently smoking his cigarette in sullen despondence of her, ready to walk away at any moment. The thought of loosing him again, was simply too much for Revy to bare a second time.

"I'm sorry." She cooed, hating herself for how she had just treated him.

Rock stood in abject silence for another moment, then shrugged his shoulder in reply. "I'm sorry too." Apologizing for his own brash behavior.

He turned back around to face her, then started slowly toward her as she spoke again.

"I didn't… I didn't mean any of those things I said, Rock. Really. And… I do feel something for you. It's just…" Now feeling his powerful presence next to her, she paused, trying to find the right words. "Do you know what its like?" She asked. "Feeling like you've been alone your whole life, and then suddenly, find out you're not?"

Rock smiled, answering without any hesitation or doubt in his voice, "Pretty much, yeah."

"You don't have to answer so fast, you fucker!" She sassed, smiling a little now, both tickled and annoyed at the promptness of his response.

"If you need to think about this, Revy, I understand. I'll wait for as long as I can."

"I just… this is so strange for me and you just keep pushing. What am I supposed to do with that?… You're weird, Rock." And now, surprising him a little, Revy eyed him slyly from her chair as she finished. "That kinda gets me off." She said, smiling up at him, at last with bedeviling inclination in her eyes.

Rock smiled again also, perhaps a little too satisfied with his efforts, and Revy began to feel hot all over as he closed the gap between them, lurching forward to take hold of her seat once more as he hovered over her from above.

"If that's the case, then you better get ready, Rev." He lorded with a deep voice.

"And why's that, asshole?" She whispered, taken by his power, trembling with desire as she looked up at him, their faces so very close again.

"Cause I'm about to get so weird for you." He said, and winked.

"You perv!" She squealed in enjoyment, playfully jabbing him in the gut.

Rock laughed as he fell back into his seat and rubbed his stomach, feeling a bit of human punching bag of late. Revy laughed as well. Her girlish giggles combining with his hearty chuckles in an almost musical harmony that each rode to straight to perfect laughter, and ending in contented hums and crooning smiles.

After finally catching her breath, "So Rock," Revy started again. "What did you wanna know about me?" Pausing to enjoy his suddenly baffled reaction, "Obvious shit like what's up with my ink? Or something else just as boring?"

Rock wasn't going squander this rare opportunity, taking whatever he could get at this point.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's with the tattoo? I've always been curious about it." Sitting forward attentively, propping himself up on his knee as he listened.

Revy surprised herself at how easily the answer came, "What? This old thing? I did it myself… well… not all by myself. My cellmate and I did it together when I was in the clink. She had one like it, and I figured… _Hey, why the fuck not?_ Then again, there isn't a whole lot to keep you entertained in prison besides desecrate your flesh."

Rock listened as if in a trance, hanging on to her every word. He continued onward, "You've made mentioning's about your time in prison in the past… What was that like?"

" _Buzzr!_ Wrong!" Terminating the topic with a loud buzzer noise one hears on a game show. Revy then pilfered Rock's cigarette for a drag of her own, but held her flirtatious smile. "Come on, Rock! You were doing so well. Don't spoil it asking me about depressing shit. Ask me about something a little cooler, 'kay?" And winked, crossing her legs as she enjoyed what was left of his smoke.

Revy carried her smoke from her lips as she looked at him, holding the ember out with an exposed wrist the way only european women did, waiting for his next question. Rock could tell she was enjoying his attention a little more than she might like to admit, and so (against his better judgment) decided to go a little bolder with his questions.

"Okay, how about this: Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" He foolishly dared.

Revy went wide-eyed all the sudden, freezing in her seat on an instant. Devastatingly aware of what Rock was alluding to. She'd hoped he'd forgotten about that, hoped to have never heard it mentioned again, and if that happened, then maybe it hadn't happened at all.

"W-wha... I… I—I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, now desperate to get out of the very hole she'd dug herself into.

"Last night. At the Yellow Flag. You remember."

Revy began to feel her face go hot in embarrassment, straining her neck a little to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Rock… I don't wanna talk about that, okay? I mean it." She threatened.

She was ready to kill to keep that part of her life secret, gripping a handful of her hair so hard she thought she might pull it out.

"Ya know…"

Revy couldn't believe it. He was actually going to do it!

"Rock! I'm warning you." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"You really know how to move." He complimented, innocent and sincere.

"You asked for it, ya little shit!" Revy exclaimed, as she rocketing herself from her seat to tackle Rock from his chair.

She hit him like a battering ram, causing his chair to tip over backwards, with him still sitting in it. Revy caught his head from smacking against the pavers, but that's only because she intended to cut his throat with the stake knife she had swiped from their table. Straddling his stomach, holding the tuff of his mohawk in place as she copped his head back, exposing his jugular. Pressing the knife dangerously against his neck without breaking the skin.

"Well… that was something." Rock, cracking wise.

"Shut up!" She shouted into his face. "You just fucked with the wrong bull, motherfucker! Now its mine turn with the questions. So, why so inquisitive all the sudden, Rock? Huh? Why do really wanna know what's in my head? You got an angle in all this, don't you? You snake! Tell me, why are you asking me about all this shit, really?"

Rock paused for an answer, "I don't know… small island?"

"You eyeing me up!? Huh!? That what that is? 'Cause if this is just about sex for you… maybe you should just fuckin' say so." She dared, sneering her fangs with hungry desire as she bore down on him frighteningly from above, ready to eat Rock alive.

His hands in high surrender alongside his head, Revy having accidentally aggravated his injured rib, Rock returned her a wincing smirk of unparalleled confidence.

"I'm in no hurry." He grunted. "I wanna know what makes ya tick first."

Revy irked in response to this, unsure of what to say next. It was all she could do but scowl as darkly as she could muster, holding Rock's gaze in a staring contest for the ages to see who might break first.

Rock's unwavering determination, his contemptible perseverance, infuriated Revy to no end. And then, for no reason at all, she let it go. Just like that. Her face softening, bit a bit. Feeling warm all over as she looked deep into Rock's beautiful, loving, chestnut eyes. Drinking in his musky scent again, feeling his hard body against hers, their faces just inches apart…

And then Revy caught herself, pushing herself back off of Rock like a spooked mare.

"Goddammit. I can't even look at you when your like this." She scoffed, rooting through his pockets for more cigarettes while still straddling his waist. "Why you always gotta be such a pain in my ass, huh?" Grumbling more as she placed a fresh one between her lips, and standing up to light it.

Rock remained still, staring up at Revy from between her legs.

"Oh, and for the record, Rock: You don't know need to know someone to sleep with them. You just have to know where to put it... dumbass."

She finally stepped off him before surprisingly offering out a helping hand to him.

Accepting it, "I'll keep that in mind." He replied, grateful to still be alive, wincing more as he pulled himself back to his feet with her help.

Revy, having calmed back down, took her seat again, finishing what was left of her Coors, before taking another drag.

Propping his own seat back up to sit back down, Rock chucked a little into his throat wondering just how close he'd come to yet another untimely death. He really was pushing his luck lately. He declined to speak further, watching Revy with sincere and genteel hopefulness, like a dog begging for scraps. Revy doing her best to avoid those _puppy dog_ eyes of his as she continued to smoke, leaving her to feel like she was sitting inside a pressure cooker... and eventually she popped.

"Fine, Rock. You win!" Revy broke, much to Rock's surprise.

How was it that only Rock had this effect on her? She wondered.

He quickly readjusted his posture to attention and waited patiently for Revy's collective breath to end, trying to compose herself as best she could before starting.

"I came to Roanapur four years ago. I had no money, no job, and no reputation to call my own. I was starting from the bottom, all over again." Pausing for another drag. "That's how I met Rowan."

Rowan _"Jackpot"_ Pigeon _._ Rock was starting to put it all together now. His constant harassment. All his brazen solicitations for Revy to come and "work for him again". It was all starting to make sense now.

"You gotta job working at Rowan's strip club." Rock illuminated, absentmindedly.

"Do you wanna hear this or not!" She roared.

"Uh _,_ sorry!… Please continue." He should've known better.

Revy shrugged, "There was this girl I met on the boat coming over from Bangkok… She was nice to me. Introduced me to Rowan. Helped get me a job dancing in his S&M show. Figured I had to start somewhere, so, at the time, seemed as good a place as any… if just for while."

Rock began to worry now, "Did he—I mean…" He couldn't even finish the thought out loud.

"What?—You mean Rowan!" Revy guffawed at the idea. "Don't make me laugh! He wasn't stupid enough to try anything like that with me. He knew what I was capable of the first month I started working there. The night I killed a group of up and coming Triads who thought they were hot shit. They thought it was a smart idea to kill my friend…" Her demeanor darkening considerably. "Well, I had a smart idea too, and I put them down like the mangey dogs they were. After that, nobody thought twice about fucking with me again."

Rock's heart sank inside his chest, visibly distraught at the pain and torment he'd read on Revy's face as she told her story. He didn't think such a simple question could yield such a terrible answer, but then again, this was what he signed up for, when he decided it was a smart idea to fall in love with a psychopathic murderer.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Revy." Rock, offering up his sincerest sympathies.

"He's sorry, he says. What do you know, Rock? They raped her, then left her to die in that alley like she was a piece of trash. When that happened, I promised myself one thing… That it would never happen to me."

"I'm so sorry, Revy." Guilt stitched in every word.

It was useless. Revy had her armor back on and Rock was feeling a real scumbag making her drudge all of that shit up again. He'd gone and lead her into a complete circle since they'd started eating and now he was no further along now in understanding her than when they began, except this time he managed to upset Revy in the process. What an asshole…

Rock's apology failed to register a facial reaction in Revy. Taking a final drag of her Spirit, she wrapped things up, "Yeah… well… dumb bitch shouldn't have put her self in that position anyway, or else she might still be alive. I'm alive and that's all that matters now." Cacheing her Spirit out into the ashtray, and thus subliminally marking the end of her tale. "Anyway, after that, I got picked up on a protection contract for a local crime lord, and the rest is history… as they say."

Rock eyed his watch sadly, deciding it best to quit while he was ahead.

"Your cutlasses are probably ready by now… maybe its time we get going?"

"Yeah… maybe its time we do."

Rock pulled out his billfold and placed an American fifty on the table, then pushed his seat back to stand up. He motioned to start out first before Revy gently called his attention back to her.

"Hey, Rock?"

"Yeah?" Turned to look down at her.

Still sitting sideways in her seat, arm hanging over the backrest, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs as she finished.

"Nobody's ever asked me about this shit before… It's strange to talk about." The slightest sense of relief tethered in her voice, then Revy uncrossed her legs to stand, "So fuck you… and thanks for asking." Then departed.

She went out ahead of him, rounding around the wooden archway to the sidewalk and back around the corner, up towards Praiyachat's place.

Rock watched her, unsure of what to think at first, and then found his smile again. Sensing maybe his attempt at reaching her hadn't been completely in vain, after all. He omitted the entrance in and hopped the fence after her. Followed her back up the street and watch as she make her way left for the shop while he deviated right for the car. He opened up his passenger door, and then Revy surprised him hearing her call to him from afar.

"Hey, Rock! You coming?"

"What's that?" He asked, calling back.

Too late, Revy had disappeared back into the shop. Rock reached inside to grab Revy's gun leather, then shut his passenger side door perplexed, before taking off on a light jog towards the front entrance to let himself in. Revy stood inside at the shop's center with her back to the door, hand on her hip, eagerly awaiting the return of her cutlasses _._

Praiyachat appeared soon after the brass bell above Rock's head stopped ringing. He slouched, and hobbled, and puttered from his workshop like an old Buick engine carrying Revy's newly polished cutlasses out on a wooden cutting board wrapped in a tattered micro-fibre cloth stained black by years of cleaning processes.

"Apologies again for the wait, Revy." Praiyachat submitted. "Truth is, I had another client ahead of you and their order required…" Snickering a little. "A bit more attention than I originally guessed. Can't play favorites, ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I give a shit. Hand 'em over, old man." Revy replied unsympathetic.

Praiyachat smiled a rotting, toothless grin and handed Revy her guns one-at-a-time.

"Hell yeah! There's my boys! _"_ She haughtily announced, and then her voice became uncharacteristically sweet and mothering as she fawned over their return, "Did you miss your Mommy? Did you? I missed you! Oh yes I did!"

After inspecting them properly, Revy donned her cross-draw rig and re-holstered her trademark sidearms, taking time to pose with them shamelessly in a floor length mirror by the main desk. Rock couldn't help but smile, entertained by her antics, watching her rotate her hips from side-to-side like that of a coquettish ingénue.

"Hey! Praiyachat!" Turning to eye her pert backside in the mirror's reflection. "If you really feel bad about making me wait, then how 'bout giving me a discount?… And set up my guy here with a real nail driver _,_ would ya!"

Rock became instantly slack-jawed, unknowing of what to say.

"Revy—ar—are you sure?"

"What did I just say, dumbass?" Revy sighed, in apparent disinterest.

She then turned her head to look over at him, before chuckling into a toothy grin, as she winked him her blessing.

She was serious!

The next half hour was filled with a combination of heated, yet playful debates, explosive arguments, followed by bitter settlements; all in regards to what type of gun suited Rock best. He must have held three dozen or more before they were done. Revy, all the while, manically shifting from fiery to serene, rational to lunatic, youthful optimism to suicidal boredom in mere moments. Still though, Rock didn't think he'd ever seen her so excited about anything before; acting a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, Rock! What about this one!?" Revy giddily exclaimed as she lifted yet another full-size automatic from it's pegboard mount. "This is the one, Rock! I know it! Its perfect for you!"

"I don't know…" Rock wearily replied. "They're all starting to run together at this point."

"Quit your complaining. Go ahead, try it on!" She jested, handing him her latest selection.

Rock took the gun from Revy's outstretched hand.

"Ahh!That high-quality piece! Rock Island Armory _._ " Praiyachat educated. ".45 caliber. Two-tone. Otherwise the same as any standard 1911."

"You hear that, Rock! It's even got your name on it!" Revy endorsed excitedly. "So, what do you think?"

Rock didn't want to annoy Revy anymore than he'd already had, and so he unenthusiastically indulged her by extending his grip to line up the sights. He didn't like it. It was as simple as that. All the levers and buttons seemed too complicated for practical use, and the linear checkering on the back strap of the grip felt strange in his hand.

"Ummm _…_ " Procrastinating his answer, Rock chuckled nervously through a goofy grin, "Got anything lighter?"

Revy, already having invested a bit of time and energy into the subject, finally erupted.

"Son of a bitch! I give up! You're on your own, Rock! Goddammit!" She fumed, storming several yards down the way before hopping her butt up onto a glass display case and firing up a smoke.

"You can't rush this sort of thing, Revy." Praiyachat interjected calmly as he retrieved his merchandise from Rock's hands. "If it doesn't feel right to him, he shouldn't shoot it. Besides, Rock; I don't think you cut out for automatic anyway."

"Uh—you don't think so, sir?" Rock queried timidly, respecting the man's opinion.

"No! You tend to twist your elbow during dry-fire _._ That more revolver technique—help absorb recoil better and whatnot."

"Mister Praiyachat, sir… what would you recommend for a first-time user?" Rock asked respectfully, watching Praiyachat carefully hang the custom piece back on his display.

"Well… depends. What you looking for?" The old man submitted, before inhaling on a Camel below the knuckle of his left pinky and ring finger (as so many south-east asians were known to do).

Rock extrapolated as best he could, admittedly knowing next to nothing about guns. "I don't know. Something simple. Something I can handle."

"Hold out your hands." The Thai elder requested.

Rock did so and Praiyachat brought his cigarette into his mouth to take hold of Rock's wrists and curiously study his open palms. Revy cackled at the sight as she crossed her legs.

"What are you gonna do, old man? Tell him his fortune?"

"Young lady, you really must learn to respect your elders!" Then muttering ruminatively under his breath, "Hmm _,_ yes… yes, .38 snubnose. That will do just fine."

"You—you gotta be kiddin' me?" Revy challenged, crossing her arms. "A fuckin' six-shooter!?" She was flabbergasted.

Praiyachat then walked to his display on the other side of his workshop and lifted a small, glossy black pocket-pistol from its hook and returned it to Rock.

"Here, Rock. Try this one."

Rock took the small revolver from the old man. Waded the weapon up and down in an outstretched palm to scale its weight. He noted a gambler's spade etched into the scrimshaw of the grip, inked black at the center of it's polished ivory; similar to the _jolly roger_ on Revy's cutlass.

"It's heavy." Rock commented as he looked back down at the venerable gunsmith, familiarizing his fingers with the handsome i-frame _._

"This original from Colt. American-made. Dual-chambered for .38 and .357 magnum. Has two and a half-inch barrel. Royal blue finish. Ivory grip. Very accurate, but—uh—heck of a wallop." Praiyachat informed.

"Rock. Don't you think that thing's a little small for you?" Revy asked from across the room.

Rock extended his forearm to acquire a sight picture as he replied.

"Hey, it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." Rock quoted.

"Well said, Rock. Mark Twain?"

Revy scoffed in response and looked away.

"Yeah, but what if the other dog is a fuckin' Rottweiler?" She grumbled depressingly to herself, cheek to fist.

Rock was surprised at how natural the motion felt. Panning his aim right slowly before resting on his own mirrored reflection. He slowly squeezed back the trigger, providing for a release so smooth it was noticeable even to him.

"I like it." Rock said plainly.

"Well, Jesus-fucking-finally!" Revy, guardedly intrigued, as she hopped off Praiyachat's work table to get a better look next to Rock.

"What do you think, Revy?" He asked, offering it up for her approval.

Standing only an inch from his person, Revy shared a brief moment of eye contact with Rock before bringing her Spirit between her lips, and taking the revolver for an assessment fit only for the most seasoned of gunfighters. She performed a field strip and full reassembly in under a minute. She disengaged the release to test the strength of its swing-out crane, and timed the cylinder revolutions before snapping her wrist with perfect lockup. Finally, she extended her arm out to line up the sights, and cocked back the hammer for a dry-fireof her own. She approximated a trigger pull of roughly three-point-five pounds,and secretly reveled in its reputable butterfly action she'd heard so much about, though pridefully restrained an admission of it out loud. Hunching her shoulders high as she turned, she flared her palms out and to the open and professed in glib response.

"Meh!It's a pea-shooter _,_ at best." She gibed, her cigarette cornered into her grin.

She then landed the magnum with an overhand motion back into Rock's unwitting grasp, and ashed her smoke a bit.

"But a nice one." She followed. "I'll give ya that much, old man."

"What you mean pea-shooter!? This Rolls-Royce of double-action revolver!" Praiyachat defended.

God she loved messin' with this guy.

"Look, at the end of the day it's not up to either one of us. Its Rock's decision. So how about it, Rock? What do you think? Remember—that 1911's got your name all over it…" Musically remembering him to her obvious preference.

Rock hummed a smile at Revy's clumsy attempt at a double-entendre, but was more so visibly touched at the significance of her simple gesture. It had finally happened, he realized, just like he asked. She had finally given him her blessing. Revy had finally given him a choice… and Rock wouldn't forget it.

He looked back down on the gleaming, polished Colt in his hands, and then, after a long and introspective pause, replied, "I'll take it."

Revy immediately slung her head back to groan disappointed into the ceiling, while Praiyachat tittered and grinned with ever-inflating hubris.

"You won't regret it, Rock." He assured him.

A short time later, after payment was made and an illuminating secret liaison between Rock and Praiyachat transpired, Lagoon's associates were back to their old routine: Rock manning the wheel of the _Goat_ whilst proceeding them to some undisclosed location per Revy's request, while Revy herself trifled querulous and uncommunicative in the passenger seat. She was too frustrated with him at the current time to concentrate on anything else, let alone driving. She huffed and pouted, not unlike a petulant child (with a smoking addiction), trying to garner Rock's attention, then grumbled more into her fist when his calm and happy expression continued to illude her.

She huffed again, and Rock finally panned his eyes right to speak.

"Hey… you doing okay over there?… Wanna talk about it, champ?" He jested, wholly aware of her immature behavior.

"I just can't believe you… I just can't fucking believe you sometimes, Rock!" She exclaimed as she looked over at him. Then her voice rang high and shrill to a contralto the twanged in annoying mockery of Rock's vocal patterns, " _I want to buy a gun. Why won't you help me? I need your support—_ What a load of fuckin' crap! Out of the three or four perfect choices I recommend, you go and choose the fuckin' Saturday Night Special! Glad to know how much you respect my opinion. Dick."

Rock had grown so accustom to Revy's abuse, that her slights and slanders seemed to have no effect on him anymore. Unfazed, it was all he could do but simper and wait for her to finish.

"And what the fuck's up with that idiotic tie-down, huh!? You think you're fuckin Steve McQueen or somethin'!?"

She was referring to the shoulder holster Rock had also purchased. Similar to Revy's, it was made up of a beautiful, non-acrylic, musket brown leather. Hand made in Mexico. Where most under-the-arm shoulder holsters were designed for drawing at either the vertical or horizontal assembly, this one had the pistol worn upside down with the barrel pointing up into the armpit. These types of holsters were distinctive, and dangerous, and not recommended for first time users, as their principal design philosophy was created around quick-draw purposes.

Rock tried to laugh it off, "You got me, Revy! You know how much I love _Bullitt_."

"This isn't a fucking movie, you arrogant son of a bitch!" She roared. "Its real life, and if you get killed for a lack of shooting back, don't come crying to me!"

Revy receded back into a fiery little ball, tucking her legs sideways into her seat with her as she looked out her window, cheek to fist, as usual.

"I'm sorry, Revy." Rock's voice embodied the very soul warmth and sincerity. "It wasn't personal, I swear. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I just feel like Praiyachat was onto something back there, ya know? About me feeling comfortable?"

"Well, far be it from me—right here—to keep you from being comfortable, you stupid… jerkface." Revy was running out of insults.

"Where we going?" Rock asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a surprise, dumbass. Not that you deserve it."

They had just gotten off of Rachiada Street and were back on Central, going out west to the abandoned warehouse district on the other side of the island. It was half past three, and the temperature was beginning to round its high point again, that combined with the humidity made the heat feel simply sweltering, thus making Revy even more irritable than was considered safe to be around.

"Aghhh! Fuck, it's hot in here!" Revy blared, right on queue.

She had been blasting the AC while simultaneously hanging her head from her open window with her tongue out like a dog.

"Ya know?" Turning on Rock now. "It's a miracle we walked outta there with anything at all, you fuckin' deadbeat! How do you not have any money saved, Rock!?"

Rock's expression tweaked as he took his eyes off the road to talk back at her, "I asked you not to pay for me, Revy. I told you that. I was going to put my scuba gear on consignment, remember?"

Revy huffed, returning her gaze to the passing scenery outside, "You just wanted me for a loan, you fuckin' snake in the grass."

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah, whatever… cheapskate. Just don't forget to pay me back when this is all over with, dip-shit, or I'll put your balls on consignment. Catch my drift?"

It was time for Rock to relieve the pressure in this canopy a little.

Looking back over her at to speak again, this time with a confident, and somewhat patronizing tone to his voice.

"You wanna get an ice cream? 'Cause you seem a little fussy."

"Mother fuck—!" Revy was prepared to tear Rock a second asshole for that, unsnapping her cutlass before being immediately disarmed by the cocky, sexy, twinkle in his eye when she looked over at him.

Following with a smirking wink of his own brand, Revy realized—he was teasing her now!

She found herself smiling unintentionally behind a vexed look of intrigue, and soon became tickled by the dry sarcasm she recalled hearing in his voice. Wanting to giggle, she immediately shifted her gaze right into her car door to hide her reaction.

"I hate you." She evaded, trying to hide her enjoyment of his flirting with her again.

Rock continued, "It's no trouble. Come on, two scoops, any flavor you want… except chocolate. You know how you get."

A snorting chuckle betrayed her, "Stop!—Stop. Stop makin' fun of me or I'll kneecap ya, you son of bitch." Catching herself, she wanted to stay mad at him forever.

Rock, too damn proud to stop now, doubled down.

"What! Who did that! Somebody's makin' fun of you, babe? You want me to talk to him for ya?" Changing his character from paternal father to protective boyfriend at the drop of a hat.

Revy couldn't take much more of this, "Yes! His name's Rock and he's bein' a fuckin' asshole!" She exclaimed, unable to resist playing along any longer.

"You got it!" Rock then comically shifted the rearview to scold his reflection. "Hey! You shut the fuck up, ya hear! You're bein' an asshole."

Revy finally cracked, laughing so hard she thought she'd piss her shorts, and Rock smiled pridefully in adoration of the joy he had just evoked from her.

Finally catching her breath a little, "God! You are so annoying!" Thumbing a teary eye before composing herself back over crossed arms, "Turn right after the gate, then go to the end of the pier, you cock-smoker."

Rock did so, downshifting into second. Revy had navigated them into an abandoned shipping container terminal used for loading and unloading freight cargo. It reminded Rock to the one Revy and Roberta had used for their climatic duel following Garcia's kidnapping, but this port was far too dilapidated for comparison. It was derelict with decades-old shipping containers, and broken down powered equipment long since retired from active service, all of them rusted from their original red or blue or silver paint lusters. Rock took the GTO to the end of the landing as Revy had requested and stopped the car. When they stepped out, the warm, clean sea air invigorated them, and Rock was surprised at the level of privacy he realized they had there.

They were far enough out at port that the island couldn't be seen from around the large shipping containers to their left; some stacked three or four high, in some cases. It was approximately four o'clock and the sun had already begun its descent back towards the horizon. Rock always awed the sunsets of warmer subtropical climates; thinking them the most beautiful in the world. What lasted maybe only thirty minutes north of the equator, lasted almost hours in Roanapur, its blue skies drenched in endless shades of saffron gold, and tangerine orange. He awed the more at the beauty of this particular day, however, as the passing of last night's hurricane had left an unusual concentration of stratocumulus and fleeting cumulonimbus clouds in the atmosphere. That, in combination with June's porous humidity, and a little luck, caused a rare left hand sun dog to flare in the sky, causing crepuscular rays to beam down in random pockets along the ocean and platform around them.

Even Revy herself was not so jaded and war-wearied in her life that she couldn't stop and admire the beauty of this very rare phenomenon. Rock walked around the hood of the car to stand next to her, and the two looked on in silence together of Earth's natural majesty. Listened to the ocean's lapping against the support structure beneath their feet. To the caws and squawks of spot-billed pelicans fishing for brightly colored tuna and wrasse.

"You seein' this, Rock?… Now, that's fuckin beautiful." Revy cooed, her head tilted slightly in a daze.

"Yes, it is." Rock replied, whisper-like as well.

Revy turned her head to look at him, and was then quickly embarrassed to discover Rock already staring back at her. His gaze—so disarmingly powerful and at the same time, tender and safeguarding. Her legendary confidence escaping her again, as she started to feel that feeling. That terrible, wonderful, aching feeling—to pull him close again. Be his again.

"So what now?" Rock asked.

Snapping herself out of it, Revy responded rather beguilingly and pulled her long beautiful locks free of her black hair tie. Then she grinned something devious, knowing something Rock clearly didn't.

 _Bkam!_

 _Bkam!_

 _Bkam!_

"Come on!" Revy groaned. "You're not even trying to hit them anymore!" Her arms authoritatively crossed as she stood behind him.

"I am trying, I swear!" Rock assured her, shouting over his shoulder at her.

"Try harder!"

 _Bkam!_

 _Bkam!_

 _Bkam!_

In the time it took them to set up their slipshod gun range, to Rock's first shot and miss, Revy had already instructed him on the basics of gunslinging one-o-one. They'd constructed a slap-dash shooting gallery compromised of a waterlogged two-by-six placed atop two overturned, white five-gallon paint buckets, using empty Heinekens and Budweiser cans as reactive targets. They had enough to go around as the trunk of the _Goat_ had a large black trash bag filled with them _._ Benny liked to sell their scrap aluminum for roughly twenty bahtper kilo. All part of his new "green-initiative" to recycle more, but Revy thought she made better use of his new hippie-BS.

 _Klick!_

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Eastwood. You're dead… and you still haven't manage to hit a single one. I swear, Rock… you're fucking hopeless!"

Revy wasn't the most patient of teachers.

"It's my first time. What do you want from me?" He defended, turning around to face her.

She walked up to him, "For starters? A little fucking effort would be nice!" Throwing him a bullying shove into his right shoulder. "Now reload and do it right this time!"

Rock, discouraged by the experience he was having thus far, disengaged the swing-out crane and indexed the ejector rod to expel his spent brass. Revy felt bad watching him hand feed each new round from the left pocket of his Levi's. Contrary to what others might think about her, she didn't actually enjoy hurting Rock's feelings, but she couldn't go easy on him. Not with something this important. Not with so much on the line this time around… but Revy didn't want to think about that.

She sighed in frustration, "You gotta learn this shit, Rock. Okay? I'm not kidding. It's important…" Her expression saddening a little as she continued, "I'm not always gonna be there to bail your ass out when you get yourself into trouble. Okay?… Rock!?"

He snapped to attention hearing the severity in her voice.

"When that time comes, you have to know what to do! You have to—" The air fleeting from her lungs for just a moment. "Just trust me on this, okay? Learning the right habits now will keep you from forming bad ones later… They'll save your life one day, Rock. I promise."

Rock was dispirited hearing Revy speak in such bleak absolutisms, the funeral inference in her voice. She'd never spoken to him like this before, so blatant in acknowledgment of her feelings towards him and his safety. Rock needed to do his part here and help put her mind to rest. And the only way to do that was to swallow his pride and her abrasive teaching-style whole. He thumbed the wheel back into frame, then took a breath. His confidence partially renewed when he looked back up at her and smiled.

"Okay, Revy. Tell me what to do."

Revy, very serious now, moved close against him, taking gentle hold of his waist, and rotating him back towards the targets.

"Square off your hips," She began again, swallowing the lachrymose lump in her throat. She lightly kicked a gap between his feet. "Stand shoulder-length apart with your weight on the balls of your toes. Lean into the gun, not away from it." Then taking hold of his elbow, she extending his Colt forward as if they were both one person now. "Good. Now, relax your shoulders. Eye—down the sight. It should feel like an extension of your body, like pointing your finger… Relax! You're too stiff."

Rock couldn't help it. Feeling Revy's rock-hard body molded against his again, her chin resting on his shoulder as she hushfully instructed into his ear, left arm banded around his waist, palm resting low on his abdomen… and then she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Wake up, sailor!" She ordered, feeling his concentration slipping.

"Uh, sorry."

"Alright… Now, find your sight picture… Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Place your front sight just under the target. Squeeze the trigger, and—"

 _Bkam!_

Nothing.

Revy sensed Rock's immediate disposal to aggravation in missing again and stopped him before he could proceed with his pity party.

"Keep your aim. Try harder! Try again." She kept him focused, not allowing him any more opportunities to become more discouraged.

"It hurts my ears." Rock said, wincing at the sound of the gunshots.

"You'll get use to that, trust me. Until then, you're anticipating it, and it's making you nervous, so you jerk left before the gun even goes off. Remember: don't pull the trigger; squeeze the trigger… and try to imagine someone you hate." She whispered. "Helps you focus… Okay, ready?"

Rock swallowed, "Yeah."

"Breathe through your nose… now, exhale through your mouth—stop. Hold your breath right there. Now aim careful… and reach out and touch that son of a bitch."

Rock squeezed.

 _Bkam-klink!_

An empty Budweiser snapped off its stand and was sent flying to the concrete platform on which they stood, plinking several paces away like a skipping stone. Rock couldn't believe it.

"I got it!" Rock cheered, smiling gratefully at his success.

"Easy there, _Sundance._ " Revy corrected, maintaining her hold on him. "Don't shoot in your pants just yet. You still got four to go, remember? Now, do it again and this time, do it without my help."

Rock's smile doled a little feeling Revy release herself from his frame, then returned his front sight to the lineup steadfast, determined to impress her, eventually.

He took his time, following Revy's instructions to the letter. Slowly, he found his sight picture again, readied for another shot, and then…

 _Blam!_

Startled by the blistering ring in his ears, Rock spun around.

"Fuck! Revy!—What the—!"

 _Blam!_

She was firing her cutlass into the air right next to his head!

 _Blam!_

"Stop that! What are you doing?!" He shouted, taking hold of her wrist as he stepped into her.

She stopped, looking back up at him with that blank, emotionless stare he hated so much, and let her go.

"How am I supposed to get better at his with you firing into my ear like that?!" He shouted, angered by her strange behavior.

"You just don't get it, do ya? You just don't get it, do ya, Rock!? In a real gunfight, you don't get time to practice your aim! You don't get time to think, or breathe, or react! In a real gunfight, you're forced to rely on your wits 'cause in the end that's all you've really got! You have to be the one who acts first, Rock! Don't you understand?! This is isn't a training exercise, our lives are riding on this, and if you loose, your worm food! Now turn your ass back around and shoot those fuckin' cans!" She stipulated as she forcefully shoved him back, then continued her assault on his eardrums.

 _Blam!_

"But—!"

 _Blam!_

"How am I supposed to—!"

 _Blam!_

It was no use. Revy was done talking, continuing to fire her cutlass recklessly into the sky above them. Rock gave up his protesting; growling infuriated as he turned back around to require his sight picture in spite of the circumstances.

 _Blam!_

He tried to calm himself. Breathe deep. He thought.

 _Blam!_

Goddammit! How could he be expected to hit anything like this? It was unreasonable for her to ask this of him!

 _Blam!_

"Do it, Rock!" Revy ordered, yelling into the cadence, disrupting Rock's focus more.

 _Blam!_

"Don't even think about pussyin' out on me!"

 _Blam!_

"Come on! Do it!

 _Blam!_

"Do it!

"I… I can't!" Rock yelled back, trying to keep his hand from shaking.

 _Blam!_

"Yes, you can, Rock!" She continued, stepping her shots closer into Rock's headspace.

 _Blam!_

"Do it!"

 _Bla-klick!_

Her cutlass emptied with a resounding snap of the slide-lock and Rock gave up, wildly pulling his trigger without even aiming.

 _Bkam! Bkam! Bkam! Bkam! Klick!_

Nothing.

Each of them stood there in silence. Rock panting in frustration, his gaze lowered into the concrete platform beneath them. Revy staring icy daggers into the back of his head.

"Reload." She ordered, cold as ice.

Rock quickened his breath a little, wanting to scream something at her, but he bit his tongue instead, opening the cylinder of his Colt Python for the third time to pop the brass. When he finally finished reloading, so had Revy, who without any explanation at all walked up alongside him and stabbed the blistering hot barrel of her cutlass hard into his temple.

Rock froze, "Ah! Hey… What—what are you—"

"Shut. Up." Revy said, imposing herself with a chilling stillness Rock had never heard before. "Now you listen and you listen good, Rock. I am not going to waste one more bullet trying to toughen up your pansy-ass any longer. You fuckin' get me? Not. One. More. No more games, Rock. You're gonna prove yourself to me, right here and now! Prove to me you're actually worth a damn. You're gonna prove it to me, or you're gonna die… It's as simple as that."

She wasn't bluffing, Rock could tell, and not even he was capable of talking himself out of this jam.

A sheet of silence draped over them in the form of a cooling sea breeze, gently blowing wisps of hair across their faces, and when Revy spoke again, Rock didn't hear another malicious threat, but something entirely different now; a tender, vulnerable, honest declaration of her feelings toward him, doing everything she could to hold back tears, trying to keep her hands from shaking. Her voice, so soft, he strained to hear her over the wringing in his ears, and the racing in his heart.

"Rock… you won, okay?… You got me. Dead to rights… but… I am not gonna fall any farther for a guy… for some limp-dick son of a bitch, who isn't even going to try and protect himself when the chips are down… knowing what he means to me… You hear me, Rock! I've got too much fucking blood on my hands to be responsible for your's too!"

"Revy…" His eyes saddening as he said her name.

It was difficult for Rock to comprehend the logic of her ultimatum. As if she were saying, _If I can't have you, no one can._ He supposed it made sense, in a Revy sort-of-way. In her insane world, it was the sanest choice.

"I'm not gonna be the one who buries you, Rock. I'm not. You—you can't ask me to do it. I won't do it... I can't." Whimpering on her final note as a single perfect tear streamed down her soft, beautiful cheek.

"Now…" Finding her self again, she thumbed back the ring hammer. "Shoot the cans, Rock."

This was it. Rock's nerves began firing. The hands on his wristwatch slowed. The air in his lungs getting hotter. The rain of an offshore raincloud falling straighter. Sounds began to amplify, and Rock's entire life flashed before his eyes. He realized it then, right then. That everything he had ever experienced, everything he had ever heard, or seen, or felt; all of it, had all been moving him towards this; this one moment. It all happened for a reason, and it couldn't have happened any other way. He chose this, he knew that now, but ever more so, he understood why he made the choice. Because of her. He remembered now! He chose her! And now it all hinged on this final gamble. Going six for six!

And then, for no reason at all, a random memory of Rock's high-school poetry teacher, reciting the words of T.S. Elliot popped into his head.

" _This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper."_

 _Bkam-klink!_

 _Bkam-klink!_

 _Bkam-klink!_

 _Bkam-klink!_

 _Bkam-klink!_

 _Bkam-klink!_

When the smoke finally cleared, Rock was left panting once more, his eye still needled down the sight of his new Colt Python, and Revy lowered her cutlass from his head to walk downrange ahead of him, dumbfounded.

"H-holy shit, Rock!… You—You got 'em." She guffawed. "You fuckin' got all of 'em!" Turning back around to see the bitter expression on his face.

Rock was too angry to respond, doing everything he could to quell the piping hot blood pumping through his veins. Revy didn't care. She rushed to him regardless, leaping up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso, her arms around his neck, pulling his face deep into her bust as she howled into the sky like a wolf to the moon. The force at which she hit 'em surprised Rock so much, it was everything he could do not to fall back on his ass with her on top of him, struggling to regain his balance like one of those wacky inflatable tube men one sees at an American car wash.

"Woo-hoo!" She howled, flipping Rock's dead beer cans the bird. "Yeeaahh! You got fucked!"

Under normal circumstances, Rock would relish this kind of attention from her. Her arms and legs wrapped around him in happiness. But on this particular occasion, trying to manage her almost non-existent hundred-and-sixteen pound weight banded around his frame caused sharp, stabbing torment to radiate from his injured torso.

"Revy!" He grunted in pain. "My rib!"

"Oh." Revy stopped, releasing Rock's face of her breasts to pull away and blink at the man who'd sent her heart into orbit for the second time that day. "Sorry." She apologized, still giddy with bounce as she slid back to the ground.

Rock sucked in on a rushed and panicky breath as he held himself up by his knees, trying to keep from passing out.

"What… the fuck… was that?" He managed between raspy pants.

Sensing his impending anger, "Ah! Come on, Rock! You wouldn't have hit anything without a little motivation." She said, patting him on the back as if nothing had happened.

Rock saw red.

"What, so… you—you were just… taking me for a ride!?" He exclaimed in disbelief, tilting his neck upward to look at her.

"Well, Jesus! I'm sorry! I was only trying to help. You sure as shit weren't hittin' anything on your own. You should be thanking me, you fucker!" Placing her hands on her hips in defense of her actions.

"Thank you?" Willing his heart to settle and his backbone to stiffen up, Rock clutched at his left side in hardship as he stalked towards her, gritting his teeth in anger. "I'm closer to strangling you!"

Revy could tell she'd rattled his cage a bit, and sure, she felt a little bad about what she'd done, but unfortunately, she was too distracted by the dark, sexy scowl on Rock's face to care anythings for his feelings at the present moment. Feeling herself getting a twisted little kink at being on the receiving end of the threats for a change. She tried to keep her head, but the nearness of him again. Dear God. His hot pants billowing over her mouth. The husky inflection she heard in his gruff voice. His sweaty, musky, masculine scent dulling her senses, and the fierceness with which she wanted to fuck again because of it all almost as frightening as his threat of strangulation. Still, she couldn't help but giggle at his frustration.

"Ya know? You're pretty cute when you're angry." Teasing him with a flirty wink.

Rock was confounded, shaking his head a little seeing after seeing the look of obvious titillation on her face. That sly smile, those piercing amber eyes, that damnable pouting mouth that just begged to be kissed. He was unable to find the words to express his contempt for her in that moment, all the more infuriated with the return of that same traitorous swelling in his loins.

"Oh, forget it." He gave up, knowing his efforts to intimidate her were so utterly useless and in vain it wasn't even funny. He stepped back, turning to extend a palm against the nearest shipping container to lean on for support, soothing his aching rib, allowing him adequate time to loose his hard-on.

"Okay! Class dismissed!" Revy announced vexingly, then rubbed her palms together in excitement. "Now, go set up some more targets, Rock! I want to sight in my boys and get in a little practice of my own before we leave."

Rock peaked out over his bicep at her as she turned to cut a pixie-like gait back to the _Goat._ Rock wanted to stay angry with her forever, but that was made all but impossible for him when he noticed a single, subtle, indescribably cute skip-to-my-loo in her step. Obviously still beaming with glee over his freak-accident sharp shooting. The only thing she seemed to be forgetting was that now, Rock's success as a gunslinger depended entirely on him having a loaded gun pointed at his head!

She arrived at her improvised loading table and unholstered her Beretta's before performing a full field strip and reassembly of each atop the bare metal hood, all the while softly humming some bluesy, rock ballad, that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

After straightening back up, and re-holstering his Python, Rock took in a calming breath of salty sea air before chuckling painfully to himself. Wondering the more at the blessing or curse or whatever God knows what that had allowed him to cheat death this long.

Looking back over at Revy, watching her bob her slim hips to the beat in her head. How free she seemed now to express herself here with him. It dawned on Rock finally that he had never once been to this part of Roanapur with her before, never even so much as heard it mentioned. A surprise she called it. He realized that this place, this abandoned platform was special to Revy. It was a place where she could be alone to think, to scream, or shoot. To be whatever or whomever she wanted to be. Or, just a place where she could be herself and stand at the precipice of her soul, and see nothing out ahead of her but open ocean and possibilities.

Rock approached Revy calmly now, stopping a few steps behind so as not to spook her in the middle of her loading rituals.

"Hey, Revy?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Her back still turned to him.

"Do you do this a lot?"

"What? Come here to shoot skeet? Yeah! All the time." She laughed, slapping a fresh clip into the mag well.

"No. I mean, have you ever brought anyone else here before?"

Revy faltered a little upon hearing the question.

"Oh… No." Her voice softening now considerably, "Nobody else ever mattered enough."

At that moment, Rock threw caution to the wind, moving towards her now.

"Hey, those can's ain't gonna set themselves up, ya know?" Revy bossed, turning to see what the hold up was.

She was immediately taken off guard by the closeness of Rock's invasion, not giving her any time to react to him. He gently touched his fingertips to her elbows, stepping forward to let Revy feel him against her again, and then his strong hands moved around her back, pulling her into him, enveloping her in an embrace so devastatingly giving and tender it was almost painful for her; Revy, trembling inside the power of him.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes closed.

Revy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came, dolefully eyeing his face from the corner of her eye. The swelling in her chest had returned, feeling like she might cry again. Her parted lips pressed into the crook of Rock's shoulder, breathing in the sweat of his collarbone, drowning in his musk. And then her eyes fell shut as well, utterly overwhelmed, feeling her hands move around his waist to receive him like they had a mind of their own. Whatever this was, it wasn't about sex. Not this time. This was something way more intense. Revy couldn't describe it.

Rock pulled back to look down at her, and Revy nervously cleared her throat, beset by the intimacy of his powerful gaze once more.

"Um… Okay?" She cooed, choking on emotion.

"I wanna give you something." He said.

Rock released her to move around the side of the car, giving Revy time to shove a treacherous tear back into her eye with a leather palm.

He reached down through the open window to retrieve a medium size parcel from the floor of the back seat. Rock returned carrying the dark stained wooden case under his arm, the very same Revy assumed earlier as the nothing more than the empty carrying case for his new Colt.

"What's that?" She asked, turning sideways to face him as he rounded the front of the car.

He stopped next to her and placed the case on the hood.

"Open it." He said, taking a step back.

Revy eyed the thing like a curious deer, giving Rock an intrigued double take before stepping forward in front of it. She thumbed the silver retention clasps open, and when she lifted the top back, lost her ability to breathe.

"Please, don't be angry with me." He asked with a smile.

Revy couldn't be angry even if she wanted to. She was without words, overwhelmed but the unmistakeable profile of two, brand new, custom Beretta's laying shoebox style; dreaming sweet dreams atop a bed of rich purple velvet, but these were no ordinary Beretta's, however.

"93R's?" She heard the words escape her lips, or at least she thought she did.

Rock moved in close to stand next to her now. "R for rapier." He said.

Rock looked at him wistfully when he said it, then returned her gaze to them, utterly mesmerized by the beauty and craftsmanship she was laying witness too.

"How did—?"

"I didn't." Rock cut her off, knowing where she was headed. "After our fight at Chalquam market the other day; I just felt so bad for… what I did. I pooled what was left of my savings and commissioned Praiyachat to make these for you as my apology. I don't know anything about guns. So I asked him to just give you everything you had ever asked for, but could never afford."

Revy didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think; spanning her fingers delicately across their dazzling surfaces. A brand new cross draw rig there was also, rolled up and tucked neatly into the velvet sleeve inside the top portion of the case. Hand made in Italy. The leather was thick, yet supple to the touch. Dyed in non-acrylic _undertaker black_ , and thus dwarfing the quality of her old cracking and faded cutlass leather.

The rapiers (as Rock had so eloquently labeled them) were nothing like the brutish, hacking simplicity of her old, war-torn cutlasses (which lately seemed to be falling apart at every turn). No. These were works of fucking art. Nearly every part of these highly sought after machine pistols had been expertly crafted and customized from scratch. They were weapons of finesse and skill and accuracy. Revy almost felt bad when she lifted one from its plush nook for a closer inspection.

Instead of a stainless steal finish like she was used to, these possessed the highest quality of electroless industrial chrome plating. Their surfaces pinged like glass at the flick of her nail, and yet, amazingly produced little to no glare from the sun. Clearly some kind of thermoset polymer top coating had been added to guard against reflective luminosity, thereby increasing their hardness, and helping to reduce friction. It was space-age technology in an old west package. Their elegant, _ghost gray_ grips having been carved from the rarest mother of Tahitian black pearl, and instead of an engraved _jolly roger_ at their center like on her cutlasses, instead was the same design in the form of a twenty-four karat gold emblem permanently fixed in the same spot. And that was just for starters.

The rapiers had custom stainless steel magazines with twenty-one round capacities (one more than was commonly heard of for this model). The mag wells were beveled wide to speed up reloading, while the feeding ramps had been polished to a mirror sheen to all but eliminate on jamming. The slides had been replaced with reinforced versions to mesh perfectly with the frames, and the frames themselves had been iron-welded, and scraped down multiple times for maximum precision. The front strap of each grip was checkered to dig into the user's hand and help to prevent slipping, while the base of the trigger guard had been filed down to accommodate a higher grip and provide overall better control during rapid fire. The original iron sights had been also replaced. They were a three-dot type now, with an enlarged front sight for superior target acquisition. On top of all that, each white dot had an irradiated tritium diode at it's core, thus enabling them to glow in the dark for nighttime combat! The original ring hammers had been enlarged to enhance cocking control and increase hammer-down speed. An extended safety lever and slide release were also added for more precise handling, and the mag release button was also cut down, making it harder to hit by accident in the middle of a firefight.

The two most unique features on these versions, Revy noticed, were that not only had the controls and ejection port been reversed on one of them to accommodate a left handed user (a feature she had always desired in her twin right handed cutlasses), the selective firing control on both had been amended to allow for a very rare third option. Normally, the Beretta 93R could only alternate between two different firing modes: semi-auto and three shot burst, but these had both been modified to allow for firing at full automatic! Revy almost started to drool at the thought of their eleven-hundred round-per-minute firing rate pumping round after round in her hands.

"Well… what do you think?" Rock queried after a long pause, now on pins and needles for her response.

Revy didn't say anything, her bangs concealing her eyes as she was so often known to do when she was upset by something, making Rock very nervous.

If only he knew it was because she had finally realized the truth. That this was the reason why he had no money to pay for his Python today. Feeling more and more moved as the whole picture was now finally fleshed out for her in three-dimensional color, her shoulders beginning to shudder as she fought back tears.

Seeing her struggle, Rock begged her forgiveness.

"Ah jeez, Revy—I'm sorry. Please, please don't cry. God, I'm such an idiot! I should've asked you first, I know… And, if you really don't like them, of course I understand—"

"I love them." She whispered, cutting him off.

Rock stopped with the pity party to look at her, "You… you do?" He asked.

"I love them." She said it again.

Revy then turned her gaze back on him, showcasing the most positively radiant, wistful, starry-eyed smile, the likes of which Rock had never seen before.

 _Damn, she was beautiful._ He thought, at a loss for words.

And then the wind rose sharp and sudden, each stirring as they felt a sudden two or three degree drop in the temperature. Electricity permeated the air against their skin, signaling the approach of a fugitive summer-rain, ready to fall on them at any moment.

Now Revy, in a race against time, shouted suddenly, "Quick!" Shoving Rock sideways. "Put up some targets before it starts!"

She could hardly contain herself, excited as a kid a Christmas as she slid out of her old gun leather to don her new one, and Rock smiled in excitement for her, turning to rush down the firing line and set up more cans as quick as he possibly could.

He ended on fourteen when he heard Revy rack the slides of her rapiers back. Her first rounds loaded and ready to go.

"That's good! Now get out of the way!" Revy called out.

"Hold on! Just a few more!"

"Rock!" Shouting angrily now.

Rock turned around, then felt his heart stop when her saw her. Rapiers in hand, cocked, aimed, and at the ready, with Rock on the stupid end of things. That beautiful, vulnerable smile he'd seen earlier was now gone. Replaced by the stuff of nightmares: that unmistakable, bloodthirsty sneer of Revy's _Whitman Fever!_

Rock leapt forward towards the platform on a moments instinct for survival, and just as his head left the line of her crosshairs, Revy unloaded her new rapiers with three-shot-bursts in rapid succession.

 _Brrrkam! Brrrkam!_

 _Brrrkam! Brrrkam!_

 _Brrrkam! Brrrkam!_

 _Brrrkam! Brrrkam!_

 _Brrrkam! Brrrkam!_

 _Brrrkam! Brrrkam!_

 _Brrrkam! Brrrkam!_

The scream of each trigger pull bisected a beer can with the skin-crawling whine of a buzz-saw. Deadly accurate, and blazing fast. Revy emptied half her clips before Rock had even hit the ground to cover his head, and when the crying echo of the gunshots finally rippled out into distant quietus, Rock finally tilted his nose up from the concrete platform to look at her.

She had a look on her face like she'd just gotten laid (Rock would know). Panting behind a satisfied, open-mouthed grin, before finally catching her breath. She then parted her lips to blow cool air into the blistering hot muzzles of her new _boys,_ which sounded comically similar to that of an open beer bottle.

Rock stood up to look behind him and assess the damage. Not a single can was left standing. What remained were the glittering scraps of inside-out aluminum littering the pier on the outset, like they'd just been run through the fuckin' shredder. Rock cringed knowing that could have been him, and finally blew his top.

"Revy! What the hell were you thinking?!" He roared, turning to scold her.

Revy, once again, had re-donned her usual, bored, close-mouthed, expression holstering her new rapiers one-at-a-time as Rock continued to hoarsely shout at her.

"You lunatic! You could've of killed me! Fuck!"

After securing her new boys with a snap of each black strap, Revy began nonchalantly starting towards him, undaunted by his raving gestures and furious rants. He was madder than a hornet, madder than she had ever seen him before in her life. His sexy mocha eyes, now a fiery shade of sorrel.

"Goddammit!" He continued, watching her close the distance between them. "Why the hell do I put up with you, Revy?! Huh! I swear to God, this is the last straw! I mean, for fuck's sake! You couldn't you have waited five more—!"

At breakneck-speed Revy gripped Rock's shoulder with her left hand, copped his neck with her right, and with all her strength, nearly yanked his head clean off his shoulders, pulling his mouth so hard into hers, it hurt. She then ignited in his arms with an instantaneous and explosive effect of sensations, darting her tongue into Rock's mouth so fast and furious, he fought to breathe.

Now having adequately silenced Rock's bitching, Revy wrapped both arms around his neck and he quickly gave up fight to receive her. Slipping a strong arm around her waist, cradling her tight ass with the other as he pulled her tighter against him. She was soft, and warm, and almost weightless. They pushed and pulled and rotated at random inside the cooling tropical sunshower that had just arrived. Rock cherished the feel of her against him again; the silken skin of her lower back as he covertly untied her side-knot in an attempt to feel more, moving his hand under her now loose-fitting _Sabbath-_ tank.

In a flash, Revy broke the kiss with a swift jerk to Rock's mohawk, and murmured, "Uh-uh."

Then grabbing him by the seams of his shirt, she offset his weight with a light shove, and then slingshotted him backwards towards the _Goat!_

Rock stumbled off his feet as a result of the whiplash, tripping on the bumper, then smashing down onto the hood with a metallic clap to his spine. The sharp painful stab of his cracked rib rebounding throughout his body, barking at the intensity of the pain as he racked his elbows beneath him to take his weight off. Revy didn't give him any opportunity to recuperate, however, launching herself between his legs and clobbering his head back down onto the hood with her now wild and ravenous mouth.

She roughly held his head in place, his jaw in one hand, a tuff of his hair in the other, then swiped the wooden box and her cutlass leather off the _Goat's_ hood to give them more room. Rock eased back in submission, knowing he'd only hurt himself more if he struggled. Like a glutton for punishment, he pulled her against him again, running his hands downward along the small of her back, resting his large palms on her tight, round ass to grope her a little.

Revy responded to his delicate treatment of her by kicking his mitts away with her thighs as she pulled herself on top of him. Straddling his waist, she reached down to undo the lone button of his silk Hawaiian and flung the thing open on a swift and wild rush that made Rock gasp rugged and fractured, then drone painfully into her mouth as she dragged her fingernails along his exposed torso like a cat. Rock motioned to lean upwards and touch her again and Revy laughed at his pitiful efforts before manacling his wrists hard into the hood either side his head, grinding her sex painfully into his denim cock as she feasted on his lips. All fire and fury and pure animal lust.

Dear sweet Lord and baby Jesus! He couldn't tell if Revy was trying to make love or commit murder. Maybe both! His pleasure and pain mixing in equal measure as she assaulted him over and over with her mouth and her claws. He needed to find a way to get the upper hand on this woman soon, otherwise she might actually just succeed in her mission to fuck him to death!

"Ow!" He cried out.

Revy had nearly taken a chunk out of his bottom lip, reopening his cut as evidenced by the coppery taste in his mouth. Now, Rock was pissed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, baby. Did that hurt?" She sneered, savoring the look of anger and agony on his face.

Revy chuckled sadistically into her throat, lapping his blood from her lips like a vampire, smiling like the devil, humming with seduction as she stared ferocious into Rock's eyes.

Now was his chance.

"Not really…" He answered, wincing through an arrogant smirk of his own. "But this might!"

Grabbing Revy by her silken locks, Rock wrapped it once around his palm, and then sharply pulled back on her hair, making her cry out at both the pain and excitement of his retaliation. He then surprised her even more when she felt the punishing thwack of a firm, open-palm, slap on her ass, making her hiss and snarl and gyrate like the sexy, wild love tigress she was.

"Oh-ho, baby!" She guffawed, then hummed a moan as she bit her lip, feeling Rock give her some slack to look down at him and whisper, "I wanna fuck you."

Closing her eyes again, she opened her mouth to him, delicately slipping her tongue back into his mouth.

Rock had her by the reigns now, taking advantage of the moment to flip over on top of her, and pin Revy to the hood. Her feminine legs wrapping unconsciously around his waist as he dominated her with his weight.

Rock showed her a few tricks of his own now, noshing, and gnawing, and suckling at her neck and jawline, making her moan loud and primal, feeling herself smiling more at the pain as he pulled harder on her hair, keeping her exposed, keeping her vulnerable, loosing all control. The gloves had finally come off and Rock lifted her hips with his other hand to pump hard into her crotch, making Revy gasp and bleat at the sudden and thrilling sharpness of his arousal.

The sunshower began to pick up, falling faster and harder now, their clothes and hair now completely soaked, but Rock wasn't going to let anything douse this fire now... anything.

He released Revy's hair to push up off the hood and back onto his feet, taking her with him. Her legs still banded around his waist. Her sweet, sexy ass filling up his palms as she knotted her hands behind his neck to kiss him again. Long and deep. Over and over. Once again, molesting his senses with her tongue as he walked her around the hood of the _Goat_ to the passenger side door. Reaching out, he thumbed the stainless button handle with a subsequent pop, then flung the door open in desperation as Revy persuasively sucked and nibbled on his earlobe.

He sheltered the top of her head as he lowered her in out of the hard rain and into the canopy, intending to use the leather bucket seats as their bed. Revy was beside herself with joy, giggling and smiling and laughing as he fell on her, running her fingers along the hard, ropey muscles of his moist back as he molded his body against hers again. Revy closed her eyes as he took her mouth for another long, eating kiss. Deep and powerful. Violent, yet tender. Her moist nipples now hard as little rocks, broadcasting their presence through her vintage band-T. Revy arched her back against him so Rock could feel them against his chest, letting him know he'd been spotted by her secret searchlights.

And then Rock pulled his head away from her lips suddenly to look down at her. He moved a hand up and palmed her wet bangs out of her eyes, penetrating her soul once again with his gaze. She loved the way he looked at her when he was like this. So masculine, yet so vulnerable. Begging her with all his heart to promise him that it wasn't all just a dream, all without even opening his mouth. Revy would say nothing in return, and yet she did promise him, smiling romantic and wanton to reassure his doubting heart. Her beautiful face made all the more gorgeous by the droplets of summer rain still clinging to her skin like tiny beads of glass. And her eyes… those beautiful amber eyes, now seeming the most lustrous shade of pink gold… like two gilded roses.

This woman. This woman was reality, Rock thought. As real as it got, and the two shared a crooning smile at the realization of their paradise finally found, having been in front of them all along _._ Then Rock dipped his head back down, taking Revy under in a kiss that erupted with a passion and a fire and a need so sharp and huge it stunned her. She was afraid for them both now. Afraid that if they didn't hurry up and get on with it already, that this unfathomable fire they'd cultivated together might just burn them both alive!

Revy wasn't going to waste any more time. She pushed Rock off of her to sit up and immediately start getting out of her new, gun leather, biting her glove and Rock's bandana from her palms as she went. Rock watched her, abashed at first, then quickly deciphered her urgency, following her lead. He was slow on the draw, though, as he struggled to manage himself out of his overtightened rig just as Revy finished whipping her favorite Black Sabbath crop-top up over her head. Rock decelerated at the sight of them, eyeing her two perfect breasts with immoral intentions. He wanted to taste the sweet, caramel colored skin of those bounteous globes once more. Wanted take each berry-pink nipple deep into his mouth, and suck them 'till they were cherry-red. Rock thought all these things and more as he slowly wicked his sopping wet Hawaiian back off his rippling shoulders.

Revy's heart fluttered at the sight of him undressing for her, biting her lip as she watched her belated gift to him slide carelessly from his bulging biceps, and defined forearms. Rock, such a testament now to all that was rugged and male and dangerous. His pacific-bronze skin, his newly muscled physique, his bleeding bandages, and that idiotic bulge in his jeans.

Revy unsnapped his belt buckle and yanked the leather strap free of his Levi's and Rock gasped a little himself when she ran her tongue upwards along the river of sweat between his abdominals. His panting increased, his groans growing louder as she trailed wet, open mouthed kisses back down his pulsing abdomen. Felt her small, kneading hands work open his Levi's to expose a dark thicket of manly hair. All nestled above the hilt of one truly, glorious and awe-inspiring manhood, still half-sheathed in denim. He touched the sides of Revy's face as she continued her teasing, little kisses, drifting lower and lower to the base of his cock, and then tilted her chin upwards to look at him. Her face joyous, and beautiful, and loving, then returned her lips to kiss his maleness.

Rock felt himself turn into something of a zombie, or a caveman, or a great white. Something primordial, and ravenous; void of conscience, void of compunction, or principles. Loosing himself to that single, primal, and all-consuming function of nature: the innate, and atavistic desire for flesh. Pulling her head back rougher than before, Rock forced her to look up at him again, staring down voraciously at those sinfully luscious, and pouting lips of hers. He felt himself lurching forward on top of her, Revy grabbing the silver bullet dangling from his neck as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

She allowed him a few brief jounces of hawkish tongue-play before he betrayed her lips suddenly to slink down and take a nipple into his mouth. Revy ached at the attention of his flat, leathery tongue on her tits. Felt goosebumps form where his thick three day stubble rasped against her sensitive skin.

Fuck the foreplay, Revy thought. She wanted him now; forcing him back off her again to finish getting undressed.

Rock, now at wits end, gnarled in frustration as he fought to get back to her and Revy parried his second barrage with quick boots to his chest, bracing her hands into the door above her head as she fought to keep him at bay. Goddamn! He was incorrigible when he was horny. She damn near had to kick him back out of the car in order for him to get the hint.

Rock finally wised up to her non-verbal request and started working her out of her combat boots, tossing the first into the leg well at his side as Revy unlatched her firehose belt, raising her hips up to free herself of her denim shorts as fast as she could. He tossed her last boot away with time enough to reestablish his dominance and yank those damnable, perpetually splayed daisy dukes from her long legs with prejudice.

And then, Rock's mouth went dry at the sight of her, likening Revy to the first swallow of wine after crossing the Sahara desert. Wet and dewy-eyed and wanting, sitting up on her shoulders to look back at him. All those golden, sun-drenched limbs of hers. The endowments of a valkyrie goddess. The perfect woman. And the lavender-lace thong; soaked, sticky, and white hot where it so wrongfully concealed her. Her roaring womanhood, waiting to be unleashed. Rock intended to finish what they'd started that morning. The inviting do-me look in Revy's eyes guaranteeing him his shot at mindless, numbing oblivion, and hers.

One hand on the dash, the other on the backrest, and Rock readied himself to strike, then launched himself at Revy like a stag in rut.

 _Pow!_

"Ow!" Rock groaned in pain, palming his now aching jawbone where she had just sucker-punched him.

He turned an expression equally colored in pain, confusion, and outrage, and when he looked back at her, Revy had already impishly retired herself into the back seat away from him, panting and trembling; eagerly awaiting his retribution against her.

Rock reached over to the keyed ignition as if possessed, and turned on the battery to the GTO. The orange hue of the radio powering to life with the classic hard rock tunes of MC5 appropriately setting the mood for the second time that day.

"What's that for?" She asked with an ambitious grin.

"So no one can hear you scream." He replied, smirking dark, sinister, and sexy.

Revy licked her lips in approval.

"Well then… come and get me, big boy. After all, no one lives forever, baby!"

And Rock rocketed into the back seat after her, claiming her mouth as his own!

 _Oh now, yeah!_

 _Yeah! Heeeey, hey, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I see you lyin' here_

 _You're so close, you're so near_

The sensation was explosive and indescribable. Burning lips and teeth and tongue; frenzied limbs and perilous need. Salty. Slippery. Hotter than the sun, wetter than the sea. More real and right than anything either had ever felt up until this point. When Revy finally managed to wrestle him back into their leather love seat, Rock pulled her incredible body over to straddle him. Feeling himself getting drunk on her intoxicating scent as they continued kissing each other. Some amazing mix of floral lilac, and sun, and sea, and gunpowder, and something… hell, he didn't know. Intrinsically female. Undeniably sexual.

 _Causing sensations rollin' through me_

 _Comes on strong, feels just like a spell_

 _Sensations rollin', turnin' from me to you_

 _Causing this aura of heat to swirl_

Rock lifted his hips against hers and fed his open jeans down the length of his thighs while Revy explored his muscles like a speed-reading blind man to braille. And then, her small hands finally found him, rock hard and huge. Rock letting out dying moan into her mouth as she stroked him. Once. Twice. Three times.

"You like that, baby?" She teased, torturing Rock over the music, her other hand behind his neck. "Let yourself go for me this time, okay?" Whispering her plea into his ear.

She wanted an answer, and Rock resounded with the only word he could think of.

"O-okay."

He surrendered to her entirely, feeling Revy's tongue dart back into his mouth as he gave up control.

 _Your lips, your undulating hips_

 _Squeeze me, oh so tight_

 _Fulfill me through the night_

He skimmed his hands frantically up and down her body, wild for the feel of her. Crazy for her cute curves. Fondling her breasts. He wanted all of her, all at once. And he wanted her yesterday, banding an arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. Then with his other hand, grabbed the band of her intimates and watched her eyes flare with fire and gasp in excitement as he effortlessly ripped the delicate little thong from her feminine hips. His urgency fueled hers. Revy, reaching behind her to find him. Dear God! He was too hard for finesse. Too huge to stop this now; not at this stage of the game. Not as she positioned herself over the tip of his cock and welcomed him home. Rock, driving inside of her with one fierce, possessive thrust!

 _Causing sensations rollin' through me_

 _Comes on strong, feels just like a spell_

 _Sensations rollin', turnin' from me to you_

 _Causing this aura of heat to swirl_

"Oh, f-fuck!" Revy exclaimed.

Sucking in her breath on a terrible, and wonderful gasp of pleasure, Revy clenched around him, only too happy to have him inside her again, while Rock damn near sank into the bottom of the seat. Mindless with pleasure. Operating solely on instinct now, he gripped her perfect ass, and began to move her up and down the length of him with ease. When she ebbed, he flowed. When she went right, he'd go left, and as Revy began to ride him on her own, Rock lifted a hand to press between her shoulder blades, pushing her breasts closer against him, experiencing her diamond-tight nipples cutting against his chest and face, driving him crazy! Pulling her all the way down to his hilt, making Revy yelp at the sudden increase in pressure, already having forgotten how big he was. And then he found a nipple, and sucked, and Revy felt her inner muscles relax around him as he caressed her with his tongue. Pushing off her knees a little, Rock began to pump into her now hard and fast. Feeling her fold her body around him as she gave him her other breast. Her breath coming in ever increasing shrieks and moans.

 _Yeah_

 _(Comes on strong)_

 _Yeah baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

 _(Comes on strong)_

 _Don't you know my blood is raging?_

 _(Comes on strong)_

 _Darling, darling, darling, darling_

 _(Comes on strong)_

 _I'm tired of all my failings_

 _Bring me close and burn, burn, burn_

Jesus! Sweet Lord Jesus! If Rock died right now, he'd die deliriously happy. And judging by the look on Revy's face, so would she. Her eyes closed. Her fingers knotted around his neck. Her head thrown back as he repositioned her for a different angle. Wet hair trailing loosely behind her as it slapped against their bodies to a rocking rhythm made all the more intense by the blaring tunes, the pounding rain, and the powerful surf crashing into the platform around them.

 _Heat gives way to sweat_

 _My body's soaking wet_

 _We slide and slip_

 _From hip to lip_

Revy cried out again. At least he thought she did. Rock was so far gone, so far beyond anything he could ever explain, he wasn't sure of anything but sensation. The pleasure which had consumed him. Feeding a craving Revy had created and only she could satisfy. The sounds she made. It drove him wild. Kitteny sighs. Breathless, uncontrollable gasps. Quivering little screams as he hammered himself into the tightest, slickest, most mind-bending heat he could ever imagine. Revy bracing her arms above her head as Rock attempted at fucking her through the roof. And then he dipped her backwards suddenly, catching one of her erotic little screams into his mouth. Felt it settle on a low, humming note of pleasure, letting him wonder and greed as he sucked on her tongue, and then he fucked her some more.

 _Causing sensations rollin' through me_

 _Comes on strong, feels just like a spell_

 _Sensations rollin', turnin' from me to you_

 _Causing this aura of heat to swirl_

Forever inside her wouldn't have been long enough, but that wasn't going to happen! Rock had maybe another minute at best. The first inklings of a powerful, orgasm building low in his groin. Shit! Revy still wasn't there yet, and so Rock quickened his pace in desperation, determined to ravish her to the end, slapping himself into her harder and faster as she whimpered him on, begging to be destroyed, same as he had done earlier that morning.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Oh baby, baby!_

"Revy! I—I'm—!" He struggled for words.

"Me too! Keep going!" She cried out, affirming his release and hers.

And with that, Rock gave up, loosing all hope, and he shot into Revy like a cannon. All blinding speed, and noise, and fury, with an explosive fire that seared Revy's very soul. Rock, groaning her name along the way, pressing as deeply as he could muster, aware of only her hands in his hair, her panting breath on his face, and her melting heat that seemed to pour all around him when she came shortly thereafter. Trembling-like at first, followed by a few quaking spasms, before finally erupting in full-blown convulsions throughout her body. Milking him of everything he had, leaving him nothing in return, lasting several minutes before finally collapsed against him on a long, keening sigh of blissful fulfillment.

 _You'll always make me hot_

 _Come on and gimme all you've got_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah I, yeah, yeah_

 _I, I, I, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

When Rock came back to himself, it was in a blurry haze. He breathed in slowly. Drank in Revy's wet hair as he cradled her head with his shoulder. Breathed in the sweet scents of summer, and sea, and sex as the sunset closed in around them. Revy had utterly wilted against him. Exhausted, and pliable, and ruined while Rock continued to hold her close, felt her raspy, intermittent swallows for air heave against his chest. Feeling too damn proud that he was the man who'd made her that way. Awe. Pride. Amazement. He felt it all. Along with the slowing of his heartbeat and the drain of the adrenaline that had kept him conscious this long.

Still tucked inside of her. He lifted her head up to meet his gaze. Found her ruined and semi-dozing with her hair falling every which way over her eyes. He reached up, and brushed away a fall of plum silk from the awesome mess he'd made of her amazing hair. That wild tangle of hair that he itched to sink his hands into again. Slowly she opened her eyes, reacting to his sexy scowl with a sweet, and sleepy smile. He admired his handiwork. Her sexy, swollen lips. Those sated, rose-gold eyes. Her breasts, pink and pouty where he'd sucked them, and the curls between her thighs, wet from his come, and hers.

They waited there for what seemed like forever, and they could have too if that was how the world really worked, but when the rain finally stopped, Revy was first to break their intimate silence as usual with one of her jarring little proposals.

"You know I'm just gonna fuck you up, right?" She warned, still smiling as she held either side of his neck.

A warning? A dare? An existential truism? Rock wasn't sure, but did it change they way felt he about her?… Not a damn bit.

"Here's hoping." He replied, confidently holding her gaze.

Revy was visibly surprised at the convincing tone in his voice, and then smiled grateful for him.

"God, you make the best mistakes." Moaning with satisfaction of his answer as she moved toward his lips again.

Rock craned his neck for her and stole the last kiss before Revy melted off of him into the seat to his right. The two then spent a few trifling, minutes of giggling bliss as they lazily scavenged for soggy articles of clothing strewn about the interior of Benny's car.

After pulling herself back into her denim shorts, and vintage band-T, Revy pushed her wet hair back behind her ears before pulling her boots back on, then scoffed at the condition of her now ruined intimate balled up into the corner of her leg well.

"Damn it, Rock. These were the only cute pair I owned." Offering them up, as if demanding an explanation.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use the word _cute_ before." He smugly replied, failing to notice her as he fed his belt back into the loops of his jeans.

Revy felt her jaw drop a little at this, then giggle in return. "God, when did you turn into such a dick?"

Rock then reached into the front seat to grab his cigarettes off the dash, and fired one up, and Revy watched him, admiring how handsome he looked when he smoked.

"Hey… You gonna give me one of those cowboy?" She asked, feeling a little jilted.

Throwing her another one of his vexing, sexy smirks, he offered up his own without a word, frustrating Revy to know end.

"Don't get too cocky there, bucko!" She warned, taking the smoke from him. "You got me this time, but next time, you might not be so lucky." Eyeing him from the corner of her eye as she readied herself for an epic drag.

"So there's a next time?" Rock asked, smiling warmly at her now as she breathed the sweet fire into her lungs.

Flinging her head back into her seat, she peaked out at Rock from her under long eyelashes and exhaled, "Oh, hell yes." And then her eyes winced shut again as if she were in pain, "God damn!"

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Running her hand over her face and body as she pulsed with pleasure, Revy opened her eyes at him and smiled in contentment, as if she'd just been brought to orgasm for the second time.

"That's the best fuckin' cigarette I've ever had in my life." She replied, joyous and exasperated.

Rock chuckled into his smile, then scooted over into the seat next to her, Revy repositioning herself as he wrapped his strong arms around her again, staring up into his eyes. And then he kissed her. Long, wet, and deep. This kiss was different from the others before it; more emotion than need, more feeling than fire, and Revy didn't know what to think of it other than never wanting it to end.

And then their mouths slowly separated so Rock could finally say the words.

"I love you, Revy."

Revy frittered a little inside in his arms when she heard it. Unable to look away, feeling that dreaded lump return in her throat.

"Rock… I… I'm… I'm not ready to say that yet." Trembling in her response.

Rock's eyes saddened a little at this, crushing Revy's heart as she watched his gaze fall a little between them. She caught his crestfallen heart by his cheek, brought his eyes back up to meet hers again.

"But I'm getting there, okay? So please—please—just wait. Just a little bit longer? Okay? Please?… Rock?"

Rock found his smile again as Revy plead her case with fitful kisses hemmed between her words, and then he confidently pushed another lock of wet hair back behind her ear before he replied.

"I'm right here where I'm sittin', Revy… I'm not anywhere else."

Revy felt her eyes pool with emotion.

Rock remembered. Those words which resounded in her heart just as they had the first time she heard him utter them a year ago.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The two of them, locked in the back of that dingy cop car after their fight. Taking her first true leap of faith on someone in years. And then, the kiss they shared… kindled through the union glow of their cigarette's single ember. In that moment she knew, Rock had lit the fire in her heart, and had been carrying the torch for her ever since.

Revy kissed him one last time before it came to time to leave.

"Come on." He said. "We better get going."

And they left, and when Rock drove them out of that old shipping terminal, Revy realized they had accidentally left behind her old cutlasses and gun leather. Normally she would've reacted to this with fretful worry and alarm, but she didn't. Feeling the plush black leather of her extravagant new rapiers suspended beneath her arms. Looking over at Rock, him feeling her gaze, and turning to smile back at her, she realized, she wouldn't miss them.

Rock took his time with the drive back; in no hurry, at all. Light-footing the accelerator, he kept the _Goat_ ten miles under and avoided the highway. Opting for surface streets instead as he navigated the edge of Roanapur's cape to make their way back up the coast. Revy relished the gorgeous evening breeze that came billowing through their open windows like sweet perfume. Watched the sun finish his journey into the glittering waters of the south-pacific as he kissed his sky goodnight like parting lovers, leaving behind ever-changing shades of coral, and peach, and periwinkle.

 _Real human being_ … _And a real hero_

The hard, unforgiving world in which Revy lived now seemed to fade into a distant memory, and feeling the chains of her pathos finally broken, Revy began to hear a secret music playing just for her. A melody which echoed out of thought and time. Reverberating from her soul like some alien receiver, granting sweet promise that brought tears to her eyes. She reached out, and touched Rock's strong hand resting atop the shifter. Their fingers interlacing almost instantly, and for the very first time in her life, in those few brief moments during that blissful car ride back to the dock, Revy let go of her past, and her pain. Like feathers to the wind. And not unlike Dorothy taking her fist steps into the Wonderful World of Oz, Revy's world had lit up in full, vibrant technicolor. The light seeming sharper to her now, the sounds richer, becoming filled with the deep, powerful presence of life, and love, and possibilities. The secret music resonating inside both their hearts now in crisp, clear stereo sound.

 _Back against the wall and odds_

 _With the strength of a will and a cause_

 _Your pursuits are called outstanding_

 _You're emotionally complex_

 _Against the grain of dystopic claims_

 _Not the thoughts your actions entertain_

 _And you_

 _Have proved_

 _To be_

 _A real human being_

 _And a real hero_

 _Real human being_

 _And a real hero_

 _Real human being_

 _And a real hero_

 _Real human being_

 _And a real hero_

 _Real human being, being, being, being_

 _Real human being_

When the pair finally arrived at the dock of the _Black Lagoon_ , Dutch and Benny had already gassed up the tank and began chain-loading the last of the cargo onto the ship's bow. Rock and Revy retrieved their gear from the trunk of Benny's car, then proceeded down the wooden walkway towards them, Rock leading the way this time.

Benny was first to notice them, standing up on the port side of the ship, signaling down at Dutch who was also standing on the walkway. Turned promptly to face them, he reacted with an almost befuddled expression before grinning a little behind his sunglasses.

"Well, this is a surprise. Almost didn't think you two were gonna show."

Rock spoke up first, his tone stoic, unafraid of whatever judgments, or resentments his employer may still have harbored towards him.

"Where do you want me, boss?"

Dutch's expression returned downbeat, and level-headed.

"Help Benny finish loading the last of this freight. Revy—go manually prime engine two and get it ready for a hard start. We're shoving off now."

"Aye aye, sir." She sassed, all dry sarcasm over an ironic salute.

Slinging her duffel onto the ship's deck, Revy leapt across the water and made way for the engine room. Dutch completed a last minute inspection of the ship's hull before stepping aboard himself; heading for the bridge. Rock helped Benny with the last of cargo just as he was instructed. As he finished handing Benny the last of the heavy crates, Rock generously untied the mooring linesfrom the dock and underhanded each thick manilla rope across the rift to his colleague. Then, bracing his back against a peeled-pole pillar, Rock shoved his boot with all his might into the bow of the old PT boat, wading it away from the dock.

Rock then readied to quickly leap across himself while there was still time enough to make it, and then, in a surprising turn, was shocked to notice Benny offering out his hand to him. He was wearing a genuine, if slightly woebegone half-smile and Rock hesitantly eyed the trusting gesture of good faith before letting out a short, and exasperated sigh. Putting any resentments he may still have had with his friend aside, Rock pulled himself aboard with Benny's help. Then, with quick teamwork, Rock and Benny carried the two biggest crates into the bridge with Dutch for the time being.

The hum of engine two's hard-start vibrated throughout the length of the ship. Dutch was slowly opening up the throttle, angling the ship right, rounding away from the harbor. Benny took that as his queue to leave Rock to the remaining smaller cargo and proceeded down the access hatch into the radio house.

" _How we looking, Benny-boy?"_ Dutch's voice clicking on over the intercom.

"Right on schedule, big-man!" Benny, shouting from below deck as he proudly powered on his beloved instruments.

" _Hey, Ben! Play us out, would ya!?"_ Now Revy's voice, shouting from the intercom of the noisy engine room.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Dying to try out his vintage Yamaha CR-1020 receiver on the ship's new PA system, Benny popped a company favorite into the disc drive of his Audio Research SP-3 preamplifier, then hit play.

All three of _Black Lagoon's_ fighter jet engines finally roared to life, accelerating to eighteen knots without skipping a beat. Rock smiled at the sudden and thrilling whip of warm, sea air against his face, cooling his partially exposed cranium. Closing his eyes, savoring the complete and utter sense of freedom it granted him. And then, he heard the gentle strum of chimes, followed by absorbing synthesizers, haunting organs, thumping bases, western acoustics, and eighties rock electric rising from the loudspeakers atop the ship's chart house. Rock smiled, continuing the grunt work, as he heard Revy's approving roar from below deck.

"Oh, fuck yeah!"

 _It's all the same, only the names will change_

 _Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

 _Another place where the faces are so cold_

 _I'd drive all night just to get back home_

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

 _Wanted dead or alive_

 _Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

 _And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

 _Sometimes you tell the day_

 _By the bottle that you drink_

 _And times when you're alone all you do is think_

Revy sauntered through the ship's corridors below, reaching the galley, dancing and lip-syncing to the music as she reached into the company fridge for four ice cold beers, one for each of her crew. She entered the radio house through the watertight bulkhead door, Benny inputing coordinates on his computer with a surprised look on his face when he noticed her. Smirking, she tossed him a Heineken, then climbed the ladder up into the bridge.

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

 _Wanted dead or alive_

She approached her captain and long-time partner harboring no feelings of bitterness or ill-will against him, leaning over with her arm on his shoulder as she handed him his favorite Belgian brew. Dutch looked up at her from the captain's chair, unfeeling almost at first, and then smiled at her. Revy smiling back as well, incapable of feeling anger towards the big lug forever. How could she? Life was too short to be angry with your companions, and right now, Revy was happy, truly happy for the first time in her life.

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

Rock had quickly and efficiently finished stacking the smaller wooden crates onto the fore deck, securing them with industrial grade textile netting, a canvas tarpaulin, and a midshipman's hitch to the port cleat. He made good use of isometric tension to keep the mysterious cargo from sliding around the deck; knotting a chain splice into one of the four steel eyelets located at the bow, then finishing with the dreaded and highly challenging trucker's hitch knot around the starboard cleat.

 _And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

 _I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_

 _I've been everywhere, and still I'm standing tall_

 _I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all_

 _'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

"Hey, Rock! Think fast!" Revy shouted, appearing from behind.

Rock spun around from his project with time enough to clumsily catch the Budweiser Revy had rocketed into his palms. Smiling mischievously at him when he looked up at her, hand on her hip, Rock smiled back before popping the seal, knowing he'd be greeted with an instant explosion of cold, frothy beer, and Revy giggled as he chugged down a huge gulp to contain the mess. She walked up to him, enjoying her own Bud as the ship passed by the famed monolith containing the ruined likeness of the Buddha Gautama.

 _'Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

 _And I ride dead or alive_

 _I still drive, dead or alive_

Revy smirked as she looked up into his eyes, standing close to Rock now, unashamed of whatever Dutch might think if he happened to notice them from the windows of the ship's cockpit. Rock smiled back too, and the two turned their heads to look out at the endless ocean ahead of them. The sunset having long since passed, and yet the waters still twinkled under the iridescent glow of dusk.

Rock looked back down at Revy, and she up at him, and in that moment the two made a silent vow to each other. That no matter what, they wouldn't betray each other again. That they would go the distance, they'd beat the odds. In spite of whatever anybody else thought about them and their chances. They would persevere. They would become the hero's of each other's lives. The masters of their fate. The captains of their soul. Now, the same soul; the same fate, one they would each now share, to whatever end. To the world's end.

 _Dead or alive_

 _Dead or alive_

 _Dead or alive_

 _Dead or alive_

—

 _A Note From The Author_

Howdy friends!

Well, it's been a long and arduous six months to get to this point and I apologize to all of you for the wait, and thank you for your patience, kind words, and overwhelming support in _Attrition Warfare._ This was the hardest chapter for me to write up to this point. Not just in terms of sheer length, but in trying to fully commit to the exactness of each character, while at the same time trying to flesh out their emotions and personalities in newer, more interesting ways. While not much may have happened in this chapter in terms of driving the plot forward, yes I know. I assure all of you, however, that this was crucial for character development. I wanted this chapter to be the emotional anchor for the rest of my story, simply because there's so much on the line for our main characters this time around.

I don't expect each chapter to get this long, in fact I'd like to avoid it. Please review and share your thoughts. What few sources of fulfillment I have in life, your reviews are definitely one of them. It lets me know I'm now wasting my time. Please continue your support and let's make _Attrition Warfare_ great together! Stay tuned for the action-packed follow up, filled with excitement, adventure, and romance on the high seas, in Chapter 4 Venture Capitalism _._

Stay frosty, sailors.

—NoirFan7


End file.
